The Bonds of Veela Magic
by James Spookie
Summary: Gabrielle Delcour's magic is calling to Harry Potter. How is Harry going to handled being married in the eyes of magic?
1. Chapter 1

_**VEELA:**_

_Mystery shrouds one of the most fantastical creations in all of magic, and that is the Veela. _

_Like the werewolf, Veela are, in fact, human. More precisely, human females. It is believed that Veela are descendant from Sirens. They are recognizable by their exquisite beauty. Vela are almost always blonde haired and blue eyed. Veela always appear to be younger than they actually are. For instance a Veela who is sixty years of age may look upwards of twenty years younger. This is especially notable in their children. A Veela child may look quite young until they reach the age of change, when their powers begin to manifest._

_Veela magic is believed to be based in fire and emotion, especially that of love. When angered, or stressed, a Veela can alter their appearance to represent that of a fiery bird like creature whose primary weapon is that of fireballs which rival Fiendfyre in dangerousness. _

_For generations, Veela were sought after as sex slaves and concubines. Though these practices have been outlawed throughout most of the world, Veela are still sought after. There are some who do not believe Veela to be human at all, and their race faces the same prejudices as Werewolves._

_Little else is known of Veela save that they are quite secretive, and none were willing to share anymore than what has already been written._

_-taken from A Guide To Magic's Most Noble Creations _

* * *

It was pouring down rain as the three elder women walked up to the grand, yet modest house. Each had a shawl over their heads, to ward off the down pour for what little good it did. None of them seemed all that bothered, as each woman's face was stony and focused on their reason for coming to this house so late at night. They took shelter on the covered porch of the beautiful house, and the tallest of the three women rapped on the door three times.

It was barely a moment before the door opened and a tall, stunningly beautiful woman opened the door and greeted them respectfully.

"Oh thank you so much for coming." The woman said as she opened her door and stepped back to allow the new arrivals to enter her home. "I have sent my husband away as you requested."

"Where is she?" the first of the old women asked, removing her shawl and shaking off some of the rain water on her coat. She was nearly as tall as their host, with silvery gray hair tied into a bun atop her head.

"Upstairs, resting now." The younger woman replied, looking deeply worried.

"How old is the girl?" The second old woman asked. This one was a bit fuller in the hips and had long skeletal fingers which were clutched around the handle of a walking stick.

"Thirteen. Only just. Her birthday was just a few days ago." The slender woman replied.

She had silky blonde hair that was piled on her head rather lazily, letting strands to fall into her extremely beautiful face. Her sapphire blue eyes were brimming with worry and concern. "We thought that it was a fever or something, as she showed no signs of the change at first. It appeared like just a normal illness. But then other things began to happen. She grew three inches in a day. Then her breasts began to become more prominent, and last night she began her cycle."

The three elder women looked to each other, holding a silent conversation amongst themselves.

"While it is not unheard of for one to begin the Change this early, it is certainly curious." The first woman began. "But if it's as you told us earlier, and she has already reached her cycle, then this is indeed most peculiar. Where is the child now?"

"This way." The blonde woman said, leading the three up the stairs. She stopped at the second door in the hall on the second floor and opened it softly. She stepped inside and gazed upon her youngest daughter lying in her bed, her sheets soaked with sweat. She was mumbling and slowly shaking her head restlessly. Sitting next to the bed and holding the young girl's hand was a slim young woman with silvery blonde hair and eyes like the older blonde at the door. She turned and looked up to her mother, who beckoned her closer.

"Fleur my sweet, you must let the Grand Mother look at your sister." The older woman said, trying to smile in comfort.

"Fear not young one." The first of the old women said as she offered a hand to Fleur as the young woman rose from her place of vigilance. "The Grand Mother will help her."

"Perhaps it would be best if you and your daughter were to wait outside.' The second old woman said with a kind smile. "It will be alright Apolline."

Apolline Delacour led her eldest daughter back out into the hallway where they simply stood staring at the door of the younger girl.

"It makes no sense maman.' Fleur said softly. "I did not go through the change until I was fifteen. And it was nothing like that. Why is she in so much pain?"

"I do not know, my angel. The Prioress' said that it was rare, but not unheard of. They did seem interested that she had begun her cycle, but other than that, they did not appear too concerned, only curious.

"I hope they can help her. I can't stand seeing her suffer like this." Fleur said, trying to stifle her sobs.

"I know my sweet. I know." Apolline said, holding her eldest daughter close to her trying to comfort her as well as herself.

Inside the bedroom, the three old women were standing around the bed. The third woman, the one who had not spoken at all so far was now lowering herself to sit on the bed next to the distressed girl. She took the hand of the girl who still looked to be no older than ten or so, yet her trained eye could already detect the changes taking place.

There were the obvious signs, just as her mother had said. The girl's breasts were growing, and her face was losing it's childlike appearance. But there were the more subtle hints that this girl was leaving childhood. Very soon, the girl would look her age, or perhaps a bit older, though she would likely be as beautiful as her sister and mother. Veelas were always stunning to behold.

The young girl tossed her head again and murmured softly. Her hair was matted with sweat and her skin was flushed. Her breathing was rather shallow and the poor girl was clearly in pain.

"What is she saying?' The woman at the foot of the bed asked leaning heavily on her walking stick. She had been watching her superior examine the girl with interest, patiently waiting for her opinion.

The woman sitting on the bed, held up a withered hand, asking for silence. The other two remained quiet as the eldest continued to examine the feverish girl. Softly she probed the girl with soft weathered fingers, touching her face, then her neck and finally, laying her palm gently against the girl's chest over her heart. At once, Gabrielle Delacour took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as a soft glow appeared around the old woman's hand. Almost at once, the girl's breathing evened out and her murmuring stopped. She gave a soft moan of relief and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

The old woman rose slowly from her seat and turned to the others and gave them a rather knowing smile. She then walked around the bed and headed for the hall where the girl's mother and sister awaited. As she stepped out, both of the older Delacour women waited eagerly for her to comfort them. She simply looked at them and gave a small smile.

"Your daughter has pair bonded, Apolline." She said her voice a low croak. "Her magic has reacted, and forced the change early, and fast. She will be through it in a mere few weeks, I daresay."

"Bonded?" Apolline asked with shock. "When? How?"

"Come child, Do not pretend to be unintelligent. You know our nature, and you know how our magic works." The old woman smiled softly, taking Apolline's hands, and leading her back down the stairs. "As to the when, given how far into the change she is, I believe the bond began only a few months ago as it is still quite new. Perhaps you might have the answers as to the rest. For instance, who the lucky young man could be?"

No!" Fleur said from behind them. The other women turned to look at Fleur who was holding her hands to her mouth looking stricken. "No, it cannot be. But it is the only explanation. She would not stop talking about him, it…"

"Who?" Apolline asked of her eldest daughter. "Who could she not stopping talking about?"

"I think it was during the Second Task." Fleur said with a terrified look. "He rescued her when I could not. She has bonded with that boy. Harry Potter."

"Mon dieu!" Apolline said, looking just as stricken as her daughter.

"Harry Potter, you say?" The eldest woman asked, looking between the two Delacour women.

"Yes." Fleur nodded.

"Well then, that makes things a bit easier as we now know who the intended is." The Mother smiled. "May we sit down, and perhaps enjoy a bit of tea?"

"Of- of course.' Apolline said with a nod. She led the others into the dining room where tea and biscuits had appeared thanks to the Delacour's house elves

"Soon she will feel a deep need to be near this boy. The bond will only strengthen, and drive her to find her intended. Her magic is forcing her through the change, and when it is finished, she will want him, crave him. Her magic is calling to him, and it is likely, his magic will begin to feel the pull towards her, though obviously, he will not understand it." The eldest woman explained, looking rather mischievous. "His guardian will need to be notified, and arrangements will need to be made. Keeping them apart would be…damaging."

"I can't believe this has happened to her." Apolline said, looking more frightened than when the three Prioress' arrived.

"Why do you fret child?" The eldest asked, reaching out to pat Apolline's hand. "This is to be celebrated. There hasn't been a pair bond in our coven in nearly fifty years."

"But we know nothing of this young man."" Apolline exclaimed.

"Boy." Fleur muttered.

"A boy you say?" The Grand Mother said, turning to Fleur. "A boy who risked his life to save your sister? A boy who also saved you in the Final Task? A boy who, if stories are to be believed has faced the most powerful Dark Wizard and came away with his life? No child, I think he is a man, and that we do know that he is selfless if nothing else."

Fleur stared awe struck at the old woman who gave a sarcastic laugh. "I do read the papers young one." She said, making fleur blush.

The elder turned back to Apolline and stared deep into her eyes. "You fear for your daughter, fear she might have bonded with someone cruel and unworthy. But you know as well as I were he truly as horrible as you fear, the pair bond would not have even begun. This young man is worthy of your daughter, or she would not have chosen him."

"Do you think he will bond with her in return?" Apolline asked, her eyes misty with tears.

"I do not know. Only time and the boy can decide that." The Elder woman said over her cup.

"What should we expect?" Apolline asked with motherly concern.

"The Change is being forced. It will be shorter than normal, and as you already know, much more uncomfortable. I have placed her into a enchanted sleep for the moment. It will allow her a peaceful rest for the night. That unfortunately is all that I can do for now. When it is over, she will be as beautiful as this one." The Grand Mother gave a soft smile to Fleur who gave looked grateful, though her eyes were still brimming with concern.

"We will need to prepare her. Teach her." One of the other Prioress' said.

"Yes." The Eldest said. "She will need to learn to control herself. The first month will be the hardest on her. And until she learns control, she will have to remain here. During that time, you can reach out to the boy's family and begin preparations for her to join him."

"I will speak to Sebastian in the morning, and we will contact the boy's family by the end of the week." Apolline said. "I can not believe this has happened."

"Fear not child." The Mother smiled, reaching out and patting Apolline's hand comfortingly. "This may be a blessing. Until we know more, we should not worry too much."

The five women continued discussing things that would need to happen before Gabrielle would be allowed to be near her bonded mate, Harry Potter.

* * *

"But…She's only thirteen." Sebastian Delacour shouted, pulling at his hair in disbelief. His wife had just explained exactly what had been happening to their youngest daughter. He had been expecting her to go through the Change, but the Pair Bonding was making him lose his mind. Fathers always had a hard time letting go of their daughters, but no father liked to here that his baby girl was married in the eyes of magic before they were even an adult. Sebastian understood that Veelas were quite different from normal human girls, but it didn't change his frustration.

"I know, my love, but it has happened." Apolline said, trying to calm her husband. She loved the man and had ever since they met twenty three years ago. He was so dashing, and had been able to resist her allure which drove most men to say and do the most ridiculous things. It was the curse of all Veela.

"Her magic has found a suitable match and her heart is his. She is bonded, and if we try and stop it, we will be effectively killing our own daughter. Can you do that to her?" Apolline asked. Sebastian shook his head.

"Of course not, but this… this is…" He tried to expound on his thoughts, but all that came from his mouth was strangled utterances.

"I know just how you feel my love. I do. I am truly afraid for her, and yet, part of me can't help but feel excited, and even a bit jealous. She's pair bonded. It is so rare and special, my gods Sebastian, do you have any idea what this will mean?"

Sebastian sunk into a chair and placed his head in his hands.

"I know you've tried several times to explain about the Veela's nature, but now isn't the time. Our youngest daughter, our baby is…" Sebastian tried but his mind just refused to contemplate it all.

"Bonded, yes. Repeating it isn't going to make it go away, my love. Gabrielle is maturing, just as Fleur did, just as I did. The only difference is that she's going through it now instead of two years from now as we expected." Apolline said, gently settling herself in her husband's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "She's becoming a woman, and she's going to live a very blessed life, because her magic found a compatible mate."

Sebastian could only nod.

"I suppose every father has to one day deal with the fact that they are no longer the most important man in their daughter's life. But I wasn't quite ready for that day yet." He sighed in defeat.

"My love, I doubt given a thousand lifetimes could prepare you for this. But, Gabrielle will always love her father." Apolline smiled gently, kissing her husband's temple. "You have not lost her. You may have finally gained the son you always wished for."

"That remains to be seen." Sebastian scowled. "I want to meet this boy."

"And you will. I have contacted Madam Maxine, and she has contacted Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts, so that we can arrange a meeting with the boy and his family, as well as begin preparing for the next stage."

"When is this meeting to take place?" Sebastian asked wearily.

"Tomorrow evening. Now, why don't you go and see her. She's awake now, and I think she would cherish a visit from her papa." Apolline said, rising to her feet and pulling her husband to his as well.

Sebastian nodded, still seething inside that something like this should happen to his little angel. Sebastian Delacour was nothing if not protective of his family, especially given their heritage. He knew better than most how Veela were seen by the world. They were objects. Property. Toys for the perverse pleasure of the über rich and powerful. Sebastian of course knew better. They were gracious, caring, loyal people, women, who loved more fierce than any human he'd ever known. He'd sworn to himself upon the birth of his first daughter they he would do anything to ensure his children's safety and happiness, and now he was powerless to do that for his youngest daughter. His baby. She was beginning a journey he feared he would be unable to protect her from.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School was perplexed upon receiving the invitation to come to France to met with Madame Olympe Maxime who was the Headmistress of Beauxbatons academy. In fact, he was downright shocked at the invitation. The French Headmistress was supposed to be starting on a journey with his Gamekeeper Hagrid to parlay with the giants before Lord Voldemort's forces could.

However, Dumbledore did understand that it must be a matter of great importance for her to ask him to come to France. Her letter had intonated that it was a matter of great urgency, but nothing else was even hinted at.

And so, at precisely ten o'clock, Dumbledore asked his familiar, Fawkes the phoenix to transport him to the front gates of Beauxbatons academy where he found the ever charming Madam Maxime awaiting him.

"Ah Dumbleydore, I am so very pleased you consented to come." She said in her deep musical voice. Dumbledore took her great hand and kissed it in greeting.

"My dearest Maxime, your letter made it sound that it was of the utmost urgency. I do hope you haven't changed your mind."

"Oh no." Maxime said, waving her hand. "No, no, "Agrid and I will be leaving first thing tomorrow. "E is currently speaking with my own Gamekeeper, no doubt discussing their favorite beast. Non, I received a letter asking for the two of us to visit the Delacour family. It seems that something 'as 'appened and they need our assistance. I was not told anymore than that, but it did sound quite important, and urgent."

"Well then, we should not keep them waiting." Dumbledore smiled, his curiosity getting the better of him. Madam Maxime offered her large arm and when Dumbledore accpeted it, she apparated them both to a very fine looking house with large hedgerows on either side of the walk. The French Headmistress led her English counterpart up the walk and knocked on the door with a delicacy the belied her size and strength.

"Madame Maxime"

Dumbledore recognized Fleur Delacour at once, and gave a bow when she addressed him. The young woman was as beautiful and delightful as ever, despite the very blatant worry in her eyes. Fleur invited the two heads of schools inside, and led them to a sitting room where her parents, and three other women sat awaiting them.

"Professor Dumbledore." Sebastian Delacour smiled, offering his hand as he stood. Dumbledore shook it kindly and smiled, and offered a kiss to Mrs. Delacour's hand as she greeted him. He accepted the seat he was offered and was then introduced to the three women.

"Professor, this is Anya Lemaire, Sophie Rosseau, and our Grand Mother Prioress, Eva Glaisyer. The Prioress council of my clan." Apolline said before taking her seat.

"A very deep honor." Dumbledore said, bowing to each woman. "Now that introductions have been made, I confess myself curious as to why you have been asked me to come here. Given the collective expressions, I fear it is something rather… shall we say, delicate?"

"How much do you know of Veela, Professor Dumbledore?" Asked the Grand Mother Prioress.

Dumbledore confessed to knowing as little as most. He gave a brief explanation of his knowledge which included awareness of their allure and the unique ability to change their form when angered. When he was finished, he sat back and awaited the explanation he knew was forthcoming.

"You do yourself credit." The Grand Mother smiled kindly. "You bear more knowledge than most, though you are still woefully ignorant. Please do not take offense of that."

"I do not, Madam." Dumbledore smiled genuinely.

"A Veela's greatest power comes from their emotions, specifically that of love. When a Veela finds someone that they feel very strongly for, she will do all in their power to make that mate happy. Not unlike true love between anyone else, really. However, sometimes, a Veela's magic finds a companion. A exact match, for lack of a better term. When that happens, the Veela's magic will begin to change them. It will mold the girl in some ways to be more desirable to their chosen mate. This is a bond formed not only in our hearts, but in our very magic. That is why we've asked you here today. A Pair Bonding has begun." The Prioress smiled.

Professor Dumbledore turned to Fleur with a wide smile on his face. This was good news indeed. Dumbledore believed in the deepest parts of his heart that the power of love was truly wondrous and potent. He was also pleased as if the Delacours had asked him here, than the bonding must have occurred with a Hogwarts student, and he care very much for the happiness of those in his care.

"Am I to understand that you have pair bonded…" He said with a wide smiled as he turned to look at Fleur who was standing nearby, looking rather morose, given the news he had just heard.

"It was not Fleur." Sebastian Delacour interrupted. "It was our youngest, Gabrielle."

Dumbledore turned to Mister Delacour, a look of deepest bewilderment on his ancient face.

"It happened during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, apparently." The Grand Mother continued. "When a certain young man rescued her, however ill-informed he was about the truth of the danger she was actually in."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly rose from his seat. He began to pace as he began to contemplate what he'd just been told. It just couldn't be. The boy had already had to deal with far more than any one person should have to. He was already too burdened as it was. This had to be some kind of joke. Some kind of cosmic joke.

"You mean your youngest daughter has bonded with Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked, sounding deeply troubled.

"Indeed." The Grand Mother Prioress smiled and gave a soft nod. "And we are here to discuss how the two can be together."

"Together?" Dumbledore asked, curious again.

"When a pair bonding occurs, the woman must be near her intended. Her magic will crave it, and she will flourish and thrive from the closeness. Not only physically, but emotionally as well. If she can not be near him, her magic will turn in on itself and… the result is not pleasant." The prioress explained. "There is a benefit for the man as well. Should he return her feelings, there is a chance for him to bond to her. If that happens, he will experience a boost to his magic, to put it in the most simple of terms."

Dumbledore turned wide eyed again to look at the old woman, taking his seat again. However, he was now looking pleased. Was it possible he had he just been presented with the answer he'd been looking for? Had this bond given the young man he cared for so deeply a fighting chance in his destiny?

"Can you explain this a bit more?" Dumbledore asked, more than a little intrigued.

It was not a short conversation by any means, but Dumbledore was on the edge of his seat with interest. It appeared to him that perhaps at last that he'd finally been given the answer that could very well save Young Harry Potter and perhaps end the war. The hardest part of it all would be Harry himself. He would be more than a little reticent about the whole matter.

Of course, Dumbledore knew that since these people were being so forth coming, they deserved nothing less. And so, when the elder woman finished, Dumbledore took a long breath and turned to the Delacours.

"Thank you for clarifying this to me. Now, I feel that I need to be as forthcoming. There are things that you need to understand about Harry before we all decide to move forward. You are aware of the trouble stirring in our country?"

"You're speaking of this so-called Dark Lord?" Sebastian asked.

"Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore nodded.

"But I was of the understanding he was vanquished." Sebastian said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"He was defeated, but not killed. I am unclear of how he managed to survive, but I have known for many years that he would indeed return, which he managed to do only a few short weeks ago. I tell you this because Young Harry is at the very center of the coming conflict. Lord Voldemort believes that Harry is his greatest threat, and I've no doubt he will not rest until he kills the boy. He will also kill any who stand with Harry, including your daughter."

Sebastian went pale while Apolline covered her mouth in horror. Fleur gasped and began wringing her hands. The three elders sat in silence, each contemplating what they had just been told. Finally the Grand Mother Prioress spoke again.

"You are transparent, professor. You are pleased to hear all we have told you today."

"I am indeed." Dumbledore smiled politely. "I can not reveal everything to you, but Harry is foretold to be able to defeat this Dark Lord once and for all. I now believe that Gabrielle may be the key to unlocking something within Harry that will help him in his conflict."

The Grand Mother Prioress smiled brightly. "Then perhaps it is fate. Fate lead you to using the girl in the second task. Fate that prevented Fleur in getting to her sister. Fate which allowed Gabrielle's magic to find this Harry potter's magic so compatible. For without these events, this bonding may never have happened at all."

"So, may I ask, what it is you require?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian stood up. "I can not allow this. It was one thing for Gabrielle to have bonded, but now I discover that she will be with a young man who is being hunted by the most vile wizard in the world?"

"My love…" Apolline started to say, but Sebastian turned on her.

"No." He said firmly. "It is too dangerous, and she is too young. This is not going to happen. I will not let her near someone so potentially dangerous!"

"Papa?"

The voice was soft, and exhausted sounding. Everyone turned to find a very tired, and very changed Gabrielle standing in the archway, her hands clasped together, and her bright blue eyes penetrating her father now.

She was much taller now than she had been just two days ago. Her skin was pale, and she was sweating. And yet, despite her rather sickly appearance, Dumbledore could see the swan emerging.

"You would keep me from my destiny? You would kill me?" She rasped.

"I would never…" Sebastian started, but Gabrielle, now so much taller than she had been only days ago could easily stare into her father's eyes. She stepped forward, wobbling a bit on her feet. Fleur started for her sister, but Apolline held up a hand to stop her, her eyes locked on her youngest daughter now.

"That's what you're proposing right now." Gabrielle pointed out, her voice soft and raw. "The Grand Mother has explained it. I am bonded, and I need to be with him."

"It is far to dangerous." Sebastian replied. "The boy is being hunted by a madman."

"And should he be killed, this Dark Lord will take over." The Grand Mother stated. "Surely you must remember when he was powerful last time. Were it not for his sudden and inexplicable defeat, imagine how things could be now."

"You would send my daughter to her death?" Sebastian argued angrily.

"It seems you would condemn her to such." Apolline snapped, no longer able to hold her peace.

Sebastian looked between his wife, his youngest daughter and the Grand Mother Prioress. It was clear to him that no matter what he said or did, Gabrielle was going to this boy. It was with the heaviest of hearts that he sighed and fell into his chair. Gabrielle recognized his defeat, and ran to her father, crawling into his lap as she had so often when she was small. She wrapped her arms around his neck and told him how much she loved him for his wisdom and his faith in her. This only seemed to break Sebastian's heart even more and he clung to his youngest daughter.

Sebastian couldn't help but take in all the changes in his daughter. Just as Fleur before her, Gabrielle was now turning into a stunning example of womanhood and as much as he didn't wish to do it, he knew that he was going to have to let go. Magic was powerful, and Veela magic even more so when it came to the heart.

"Young Gabrielle is not yet ready to join her intended," The Grand Mother Prioress began. "Her body has not yet finished its change, but the worst seems to be past, so it shall give an opportunity to educate her in the control of her allure and her other powers. When we have finished, she will need to begin spending time with the boy."

"That will give me time to arrange a place for him." Dumbledore said. "His relatives are not…accepting of magic, and it would likely be better for Harry and Gabrielle to have a place free of distractions in order to become acquainted."

"She will not be going alone." Sebastian stated. "Her mother and I will be joining her. I rather think it would be unwise to leave to teenagers alone and unsupervised to get on with…."

All the Veelas present began laughing. Even Dumbledore and Madam Maxime started chuckling at Sebastian's naiveté. Gabrielle simply smiled tiredly up at her father and kissed her father on his cheek.

"There is also the matter of what must happen when it is time for them to return to school." Dumbledore pointed out. The Grand Mother rose from her seat and smiled.

"It seems we have a bit of time to address all of this. For tonight, however, perhaps it would be best for the family to have this night together." The old woman said, smiling as she looked to Sebastian holding his youngest daughter, with tears falling from his eyes. Dumbledore concurred, and he, along with Madam Maxime, escorted the three Prioress' out of the Delacour house for the night.

* * *

"I don't understand." Molly Weasley said her face a mask of deepest confusion. "You will not be bringing Harry here, where his friends, and people who care about him are, and instead sending him someplace no one is allowed to know about where he'll be forced to spend the rest of his summer in the company of complete strangers?"

"That is not entirely correct, but essentially, yes." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Have you lost you ever loving mind?" Molly exploded. "Who are these people? What reason could you possibly have to put poor Harry with these people and keep him from the people who love him? You're already keeping Ron and Hermione from writing him, and that poor boy is all alone! Suffering!"

"I assure you Molly." Dumbledore said, trying to calm the over reactive woman down. "Harry will be quite safe and well looked after. It is for his benefit that I am choosing to place Harry with the Delacours. As I have already explained, some extenuating circumstances have arisen.

"Circumstances you have yet to illuminate." Sirius Black said bitterly. Harry's godfather was not taking this news well, if the very deep scowl on his face gave any hint. Dumbledore was not so worried about Sirius, as he already had something in mind which would definitely change the man's mind. But that would have to wait for a few moments longer.

"Because they are of a delicate and personal matter." Dumbledore countered. "Now, with Harry being taken from the Dursleys soon, we will be able to put more focus on our other objectives. Now unless there is anything further, that does not involve Harry's changing situation," Dumbledore said, eyeing Mrs. Weasley pointedly, and smirking to himself as she folded her arms in a huff. "That is all for tonight. We shall gather again next week at the same time."

With that proclamation, the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix broke up. Dumbledore called out to Sirius, wishing to speak to him. Sirius followed Dumbledore into a small drawing room, in which Dumbledore cast several privacy wards before turning to the younger man.

"I did not wish to explain it to everyone, but as Harry's godfather, and the closest thing to family he truly has, despite what Molly believes, you need to know what is going on. I am sorry I couldn't speak to you earlier, but I was running late this evening." The Headmaster said by way of explanation.

"What _is_ going on?" Sirius asked impatiently. Sirius had believed as everyone else that Harry was to be brought to headquarters, sooner rather than later. However, Dumbledore had just told them differently, and Sirius was sure Harry's friends would likely feel the same as he and Molly had felt when they had been told of this sudden change.

"It seems that a young Veela has pair bonded with your godson." Dumbledore said quickly. Sirius' eyes went wide at this news.

"You're joking!" Sirius' anger vanished in the blink of an eye.

"I assure you that I am not. Young Gabrielle Delacour has pair bonded with Harry and her body is currently going through what they call the Change. At the end of this month, the Delacours will be moving into a house on the southern coast, and Harry will be joining them. It is my wish for you to join them there as well."

"Of course." Sirius nodded.

"Harry will need your support and guidance. He will need someone he can trust to answer questions, and I can not be that person as I have too much to look after already. The house is quite remote and will be well protected, so you will be quite safe there. I have also informed the Delacours of your situation. They know everything, and are most anxious to meet with you. It may well be helpful for not only Harry, but yourself as well. Sebastian Delacour is well connected in the French Ministry. I would like it if you would be agreeable to go with me next week to France. There is still much to discuss and I believe it would be best if you were there for these discussions. You will also get a chance to meet young Miss Delacour."

"Again, I'm on board. When are you going to tell Harry about this? Sirius asked.

"I do not know. I would like to let him know as soon as possible, but this is not something that should be put in a letter, wouldn't you agree?" Dumbledore smiled. Sirius could only nod at this and Dumbledore smiled.

"Do not write to him regarding any of what you have learned, and do not repeat what you any of this information to any of the Order. I expect Molly would take it very badly." Dumbledore chuckled.

"You mean because she wants Harry to marry into her family?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Ah, so I am not the only one who has heard the way she speaks about the young man." Dumbledore smiled.

"Or how she looks to Ginny whenever his name comes up." Sirius laughed. "What about Ron and Hermione? Harry won't like not being able to see them before school."

"I have already considered that. I think it would be best for Harry and young Gabrielle to spend time together alone, but I think after a few weeks, Harry friends will be able to come visit. Gabrielle will have to get to know the people who are important to Harry, just as they will need to get to know her. Besides, it would be good for them to get out of this dismal abode." Dumbledore sniffed.

"Hey, That's my… no, you're right. I can feel my soul being sucked out as we speak." Sirius scowled.

Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"Pair bonded." Sirius whispered. "I bet James is laughing his ass off right now."

"In all honesty, I think I'd be more interested in Lily's reaction to it all." Dumbledore smiled. Sirius barked with laughter as Dumbledore cancelled the wards and opened the door. "I shall come to collect you next Tuesday morning."

"I'll be ready." Sirius assured his former headmaster as Dumbledore bade him good evening and headed for the floo. Sirius went into the kitchen and opened the liquor cabinet."

"Good news or bad news?" Remus Lupin asked, watching his best friend.

"Bit of both, to be honest." Sirius replied, looking to make sure they were alone. "News that would make molly scream louder than my mother."

"I take it you're unable to expound on that?" Remus asked, chuckling.

"Not at the moment. "I'll be joining Harry though."

"Good." Remus said smiling wide now. "I hoped Dumbledore wouldn't be sending him off on his own. Glad to see the old man thought this through."

"I am too." Sirius smiled, and pour to large glasses of fire whiskey. He sat down and slid one to Remus who clink it with Sirius. "I think the kid's luck is starting to turn."

"Let's hope so." Remus replied.

**A/N: I desperately need someone who can translate english into french. I intend there to be lots of that in the story, and...well, I don't speak or write in French, and apparently the online translators are not good. So, If anyone out there can do that for me, I would very much appreciate your help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so clearly I'm going to have to put the most of the French dialogue in Italics. However, I really wanted real French in this story, so I want to thank Everyone who offered to help with Translations and a huge thumbs up and virtual hug to Sparky40sw for this chapter's French. Now, onto the chapter.**

* * *

Harry Potter could not remember anytime in his life when he'd felt so much anger. It had been a month. A whole entire month since school had let out, and he had not received one single letter from anyone. Not Ron, not Hermione, not Hagrid or even Sirius, who Harry was really missing. Even more grating was the fact that he had no idea what was happening in the wizarding world with regards to the return of Lord Voldemort.

Harry could still remember the heated discussion between Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic regarding what had happened. Harry still grit his teeth at the Minister's obtuseness regarding the threat, and Harry just hoped that the Minister might come to his senses.

Harry had decided to take a subscription to the Daily Prophet, but so far as he could tell, there had been no deaths, no disappearances, and nothing that could even remotely be tied to the Dark Wizard. Harry found that this silence to be suspect at the very least. Though at first he had hoped it was because the Ministry did not want to panic the public.

That hope was soon dashed.

It happened in a fit of boredom, and Harry decided to read the entire paper. It wasn't long before he began seeing a few lines here or there that all but openly mocked him. The first time it he'd seen it, Harry had thought he'd misread it. That perhaps he was being overly sensitive. But he saw a few more in subsequent articles.

Every couple of days there would be an article with a strange or funny tale, and they would end the article with some line that was meant to be funny, and yet insulting to Harry. The last one had been about a wizard who'd had an encounter with chicken that'd been accidentally engorged. Harry was still seething about that line.

_Well we can only hope that he doesn't have a scar, or we might be forced to worship him as well._

Harry squeezed the handle of the lawnmower tighter as he pushed it under the sweltering sun, blazing over Privet Drive. Sweat flowed like the damned Nile River down his back as he mowed Uncle Vernon's lawn, swearing under his breath all the while. His ire was growing, and Harry just hoped he could keep himself together. The last thing he needed was a bit of accidental magic. Harry didn't think the Ministry would let him off with another warning.

His Uncle had piled on more chores for the summer than usual. Undoubtedly to allow Harry's cousin, Dudley more time to work out and prepare for the upcoming school year where Dudley would be returning as Smeltings boxing champion. Uncle Vernon had been unbearable, bragging to his son's success to anyone he met. Harry didn't think that Dudley learning to hit harder and more accurately was anything to be proud of.

On top of everything else, Harry's Aunt Petunia was screaming at him at every turn, for seemingly no good reason. She would snap at him the moment she saw him. This was very different to her usual indifference. Harry thought it must be the heat, as this summer was the hottest he could remember.

All in all, Harry just wanted to get as far away from the Dursleys as humanly possible. If only his friends would write to him, it might make things at least bearable. It almost felt like the summer before his second year, when Dobby was intercepting all his mail.

Harry was even contemplating calling the little elf to find out if he was behind this cone of silence when he happen to look up and saw a girl he'd never seen on Privet Drive before.

The girl was walking up the street towards him, with her long blonde hair tied in a pony tail, She was dressed for the bright summer day in a tight white t-shirt and a short pale pink skirt, and white canvas shoes. She had several bracelets on her right wrist and a watch on her left. As she drew closer, Harry could easily se she was quite attractive, being of slender build and curvy in the right places. She appeared to be smiling as she walked, and Harry wondered if she was going to visit friends, or had just come from hanging out.

Harry hoped she was a new neighbor, then perhaps he could have someone to talk to for a day or two before everyone told her to stay away from that no good Potter boy. On the other hand, perhaps she was the type of girl who liked bad boys. In which case, Harry imagined her to become severely disappointed when she learned Harry wasn't really a bad boy at all, but rather a skinny, shy kid, who had a big secret that he'd never be allowed to tell her.

Harry turned away, figuring he'd best get back to work before he forced his Uncle to come out and find out why he wasn't finishing his work. His meals were meager enough as it was, there was no sense in getting what little food he got taken away. He was finished with the mowing anyway, but he still had the flowerbeds to weed, and the garage to clean before supper.

Harry pushed the mower into the garage and gather a few hand tools for the flower beds. When he'd gathered everything he would need, he turned around, and to his great shock, found the girl he'd been admiring standing at the entrance to the garage, hand's clasped behind her back, eyeing him with a bright, appreciative smile.

Harry was too stunned for speech. He looked around him, half expecting Dudley to come out of hiding, laughing and pointing. It was exactly the type of prank Dudley would pull… if the former whale had any brains to think of a prank that clever. However, Harry knew some of Dudley's gang were at least smart enough to come up with something clever like this.

"Uh…" Harry managed to get out. "Can I help you?" He asked. The girl's smile got even bigger, and Harry was struck by the sudden feeling that he knew this girl. He couldn't remember ever seeing her around Little Whinging before, and he was certain she didn't go to Hogwarts. He hadn't seen any of the kids he'd gone to primary school in four years, and none of the girls he had gone to class with back then would likely be looking at him like this girl was now.

He took a few steps closer to her, hoping maybe a closer inspection would jog his memory. She just kept smiling at him, holding his gaze as he approached. She appeared confidant in her stance, but Harry thought he saw the faintest trace of nervousness in her sky blue eyes.

"Are you looking for some one?" He asked. The girl only stared at him, smiling brightly, her hands coming around to her front and fidgeting a bit. She was really pretty, even more so now that they were closer.

"Have we met before?" Harry asked.

The girl nodded, and Harry smiled a bit nervously. He began looking around, making sure no one was around to over hear him. He knew if any of his relatives heard what he was about to ask, it would mean serious problems for him. Satisfied that they were alone, Harry turned back to the girl.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" He whispered. The girl shook her head, and Harry was now flummoxed. He recognized her, he was sure of it, but he wasn't sure at all where he knew her from.

Suddenly, with a bit of a joyous squeal, the girl lunged at him, and Harry backpedaled, but he wasn't fast enough as the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quite soundly.

Harry began freaking out at the contact. It wasn't that it was unpleasant, in fact it was quite the opposite. It was simply that given everything that had ever happened to him, he was developing a bit of paranoia. He had no idea who this girl was, and she was throwing herself at him. It was like something out of one of Seamus Finnegan's fantasies or something. Any normal boy would have just gone with it and tried to find out where it was all going, but Harry was a skittish sort of boy, and he hated the idea of some girl throwing themselves at him simply because of who he was, which was exactly what this girl was doing right now.

"Enough." Harry said, finally getting the girl off of him. He smiled, trying to be polite, but in all honesty, he was more than a little freaked out.

"Harry mon chéri, Je suis si heureux de te voir. J'ai tant à te dire. Je ne peux tout croire moi-même. Ca va être super d'être ensemble pour l'été et nous allons nous amuser comme des fous. Je suis certain que. Le choque passé, tout irai à merveille." She began speaking, but Harry couldn't understand a single word.

Harry held her at arm's length as the girl was going on and on in French. And then as he examined the girls face and listened to her speaking, his mind brought up images of a little girl, soaking wet and being held tightly by another, older girl with similar hair and eyes. Fleur Delacour. The girl from Beauxbatons he'd competed against in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She'd had a sister. A girl he himself had rescued from the bottom of the lake. But she was a lot younger than this girl. Like nine or ten. The girl with him now was his likely around fifteen or so.

"Are you Uh…what was her name…damn it." Harry racked his brain until it came to him. "Gabrielle?"

The girl nodded excitedly and pressed herself into his arms once again, leaving Harry more confused then ever. And then Harry began to hear laughter that was not the girls. In fact, it was definitely male in nature.

"We may have broken him."

Harry looked up again, but couldn't see anyone. And then, two men he knew very well appeared in front of him, both smiling at him and the girl in his arms.

"I told you it'd be worth it." Sirius Black said, still laughing. Two years away from Azkaban had done wonders for him. While still haunted looking, he was not as thin or sickly looking. His hair was clean, and his clothing new looking.

"I should have never doubted you." Albus Dumbledore replied. The Headmaster was as ever, looking at the two youths with that damnable twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, not believing his eyes. Gabrielle let go of him and Harry rushed to his godfather, hugging him very tightly as Sirius laughed even harder. "What are you doing here?"

"We have come to take you away, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said. "And I daresay not a moment too soon."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, breaking away from his godfather.

"That is only a part of all we need to discuss, but now is not the time. I believe we must speak with your Aunt and Uncle, and you will need to pack your things, Harry. All of your things." Dumbledore said pointedly at Harry who looked as if Dumbledore had just slapped him with a freshly caught halibut.

"All…"

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "You will not be coming back here after we leave tonight. I will explain, I promise, but later. Now, shall we trouble your relatives?"

"They are not going to like this." Harry said. He turned to find Gabrielle still beaming at him. "Um, Sir, why is Gabrielle here?"

"That, kiddo, is part of the reason you're leaving today. Now let's get a move on." Sirius said, grabbing Harry's shoulder with firm encouragement.

More than a little confused, Harry led Dumbledore, Sirius, and a still beaming Gabrielle into the house. Harry found his Uncle sitting in his favorite chair, watching football on the telly, screaming at his favorite team as if they could hear him.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. His Uncle turned, ready to yell at his nephew for interrupting his television enjoyment when he saw Dumbledore and Sirius. His anger died in his throat to be replaced by fear.

"This is…" Harry began, but Dumbledore stepped forward with a genial smile.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Harry's school." The Headmaster said. "This is Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, and this charming young woman is Gabrielle Delacour."

"I did not invite you here and I want you out of here before I call the authorities!" Vernon roared, his face turning the darkest shade of purple Harry had ever seen. He rose, with much difficulty, to his feet, trying to appear threatening.

"Vernon, what's going…who are you?" Petunia squealed as she entered the sitting room clearly curious as to what her husband was screaming about, and caught sight of the wizards.

"Ah Petunia, so good to see you. We have of course corresponded in the past, but it is good to meet you in person."

"I will not repeat myself. Get out of my house!" Vernon shouted again.

"We will be leaving soon enough, but not before we've said our piece, you slime." Sirius growled, making Vernon flinch and go pale so fast, Harry was amazed he was still on his feet.

"Perhaps it would be good if we all took seats." Dumbledore said kindly, waving for Petunia to come inside the room further as he directed Sirius and Harry to sit on the sofa. Gabrielle took a seat as well, sitting close to Harry, making him quite nervous. She smiled at him and he tried to smile back, but the memory of her kiss moments ago was still playing in his head, confusing him very deeply. She had changed so dramatically since he'd seen her back in June before the Third Task. He was certain that she had been only nine or ten when they last saw each other, and that was just over a month ago. It suddenly occurred to him that she was part Veela, like her sister, and he knew virtually nothing about them. Her change could be part of her heritage.

"We wished to speak to you, as today will be the last day Harry will be living here." Dumbledore began. "It seems the protections I placed upon your home fourteen years ago are failing, and given your distaste for one another, there is simply no hope of repairing them."

"Good riddance." Vernon bellowed. "We never wanted him here to begin with."

"And yet, you took him in." Dumbledore said. "You took him in, and effectively activated the powerful protections you've enjoyed for so long. And yet, because you've mistreated Harry, these protections have all but crumbled. When we leave here, you will become vulnerable, and I urge you to pack up your family and leave this house, as the madman who hunts your nephew will not hesitate to kill you, in an attempt to get at Harry."

"Kill us?" Vernon asked in shock. "What are you talking about." His mustache was bristling, and he was eyeing Dumbledore most suspiciously.

"Your lives." Sirius interrupted. "Are you intentionally dense? You've destroyed the wards that protected you by treating Harry like dirt."

"We have…" Petunia started, but Dumbledore waved her off.

"We know what you've done." Sirius snapped. "You should simply consider yourself lucky that we're simply here to warn you. I wanted to call our version of your police. I swear to you, you would have been begging for your brand of justice. You people make me sick."

Vernon reeled and Petunia clutched his shoulder in fright.

"Take my advice." Dumbledore said easily. "Leave this place as soon as possible. We will not be helping you should our enemy seek you out."

:Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled. "I think that it is time to gather your things, Harry. Perhaps your godfather will be kind enough to help you."

"Let's go, kid." Sirius said, standing up and glaring at the Dursleys who were practically shivering. Harry got up and follow, glancing over his shoulder to find Gabrielle watching him go. He led Sirius up to his room and began grabbing things before Sirius grabbed his shoulder and pulled out his wand. With a wave, all of Harry's belongings packed themselves quite neatly into his trunk, leaving Harry smiling with deep joy at this example of the wonder of magic.

"Is that everything?" Sirius asked. Harry gave a quick look around and nodded. Sirius kicked the trunk closed and turned to Hedwig's cage.

"Your bird out flying?" Sirius asked, waving his wand and cleaning it.

"Yeah. Can you please tell me what's going on? Why is Gabrielle here and how is it she looks so much older than she did a month ago?"

Sirius laughed softly and shook his head. "That is a really long story kiddo, and I don't even understand all of it. But I promise, you're going to hear all about it in just a little while. I promise."

"Did Dumbledore mean it? I'm not coming back here ever again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"He did. When we leave here, you will never have to return." Sirius smiled.

"Where am I going?" Harry asked quite curious.

"You'll see. Now let's get out of here before I lose my self control and hex your Aunt and Uncle into oblivion!"

Harry nodded as Sirius shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and gave them to Harry to put in his pocket. They headed back down stairs to find Dumbledore and Gabrielle waiting for them. The blonde French girl's face lit up when she saw Harry, making him smile awkwardly in return.

"Well, it appears we are prepared then. If you wish to say anything to your Aunt and Uncle, now would be the time." Dumbledore said to Harry who looked into the sitting room where his Aunt and Uncle stood, huddled together watching them. Fourteen years of anger and resentment came bubbling to the surface and his heart began to pound in his ears. However, just as he was about to speak, he realized that it would be a waste of breath. Vernon and Petunia Dursley were not the absolute worst people, though they were close, in Harry's opinion. None of it mattered anymore. As of now, they were nothing more than a bad memory.

"No." Harry said, shaking his head. "I just want to go."

At that moment, Petunia gave a squeak, and Harry saw that she seemed to look as though she wanted to say something, but was clearly conflicted with herself. Harry's patience for her was gone, and he led the others out the door.

Gabrielle was the last to leave, and just before she walked out of the house, she turned to the Dursely's and narrowed her eyes.

"Si jamais vous avez le malheur de croiser mon chemin, je vous réduirai en cendre et poussière!"

Vernon looked at Petunia, clearly confused by what the girl had said, but something told him that it had been rather sinister in nature. He prayed that this would be the very last time he ever saw a wizard for so long as he remained alive.

Sirius?" Harry asked, looking to his godfather, suddenly anxious. "Aren't the Aurors still looking for you?"

"They are." Sirius nodded. "But, we have a few people on our side, and they've directed the search for me to India for the moment."

"I think it wise we get back." Dumbledore said, pulling a tea kettle from his robes and holding it out to the others. Harry realized it must be a portkey, and reached out to touch it, his hand brushing against Gabrielle's, making him blush slightly. Harry didn't see Dumbledore's smirk, nor did he notice Sirius' knowing look.

Harry felt the strange and disconcerting sensation of a hook behind his navel pulling him almost inside of himself and in that instant, Little Whinging, and the darkest part of Harry's life spun away to be replace by heavy winds and a smell that reminded him of his eleventh birthday when Hagrid had found him and his family in that little hut on the island on the sea.

Harry got to his feet, discovering that he had landed face first on sand. Wet sand as it was. His entire front was soaked, and Sirius helped him to his feet, where Harry found Dumbledore, Sirius and to his embarrassment, Gabrielle were all on their feet. Gabrielle looked at him sympathetically as she smiled. Sirius pulled his wand and dried and cleaned his godson off before turning to follow Dumbledore who was leading them all to a quaint looking cottage.

The house was not small, nor was it a mansion. It was setting on a low cliff, overlooking the sea behind them. There was a path leading up from the beach that wound around and brought the travelers to the front of the house.

Harry took in everything as he followed Sirius into the house. Gabrielle disappeared, though he could hear her calling out as she rounded the corner.

"This way Harry." Sirius said, motioning that Harry should follow him. They were led by Dumbledore into a spacious sitting room that had two small sofas and one large one set around a large fireplace. The floor was white marble, and the ceiling of the sitting room was vaulted. There were large picture windows overlooking the sea outside where they had just come from, where the sunlight poured in making the room very bright and open.

There were four people awaiting them. Three women and one man. Gabrielle was there as well speaking with someone Harry recognized at once. Fleur Delacour, along with the others stared at Harry as he entered the room, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Harry, I would very much like you to meet Sebastian Delacour. This is his wife, Apolline Delacour. You of course know their daughter Fleur, and this is Madam Eva Rosseau the Grand Mother Prioress of the Southern French Coven."

Sebastian Delacour was tall and thin, though he had broad shoulders and a neatly trimmed beard. His dark eyes pierce Harry and made him wary of the man whose face was blank as he shook Harry's hand.

Apolline Delacour was stunningly beautiful, just as her daughters were. Long silvery blonde hair, and soft, warm blue eyes seemed to be defining traits with Delacour women. Her hands were soft, though her grip was firm and friendly as she greeted Harry.

The old woman was short, only a bit shorter than Harry himself. She had gray hair, done in a bun on top of her head, and a very warm gentle smile. As she gripped Harry's hand in hers, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my word." The Grand Mother said when she took Harry's hand and looked in his eyes. "My dear boy, your magic is just screaming out. It is no wonder she chose you. I would be unsurprised if she were in the only one."

Harry turned to look at Sirius with questioning eyes. Sirius merely gave a gentle smile and patted his godson's shoulder as Dumbledore suggested they all take a seat and conjured a comfortable chintz chair for himself. Harry found himself sitting next to Gabrielle on one of the small sofas. He looked at her and felt a rush of nerves when she smiled at him.

"Harry," Dumbledore began. "I know that you must have a million questions, but I ask that you be patient. I think that through our explanation, you may find at least some of your queries answered. To start, we must go all the way back to the very night you received your scar. You asked me once why Lord Voldemort sought you out, and the time has come for you to know. You see, there was a prophecy made not long before you were born. I will not divulge the contents of that prophecy at this time, but suffice to say that it named two potential children who could be a threat to his power. Lord Voldemort thought all the evidence pointed to you, and that is why he came after you."

Harry stared wide eyed at Dumbledore as the Headmaster took a breath. He was so engrossed in the tale that he didn't notice Gabrielle take his hand in hers, though the Prioress did, and gave the girl a gentle smile.

"Your mother sacrificed herself to protect you, imbuing you with a very old and powerful protection. A protection that Voldemort took into himself the night he used your blood to resurrect himself. It is one of the reasons I believe the wards around Number Four are no longer able to protect you. I have feared for a long time that your Aunt and Uncle's treatment of you would destroy the wards, and it seems I was essentially right, though I had hoped otherwise. The wards were set so that no one who meant you harm could enter. However, with your blood in our enemy's veins, he would likely be able to pass through those wards. The only thing protecting you is that he was unaware of your location. Something I am sure he would overcome in time, if he has not already. We have had people watching over you for the last month just in case."

"Sorry we couldn't tell you." Sirius said quickly. "We all felt it was better if you didn't know, just in case someone else was watching you. We didn't want to tip our hand."

Harry nodded., and turned to look at Dumbledore again.

"For the rest of the summer, you will remain here. There are powerful wards in place, and later this evening, I will be placing this house under the Fidelius charm. The Delacours have agred to stay here until it is time for you and Gabrielle to return to Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled at the young girl next to Harry who smiled in return.

"She's coming to Hogwarts? Why?" Harry asked curiously.

"Since you have come to Hogwarts, you have proven year after year your bravery, your ingenuity, your loyalty, and your selflessness, and it is precisely that which has led us here today." Dumbledore smiled, knowing he was getting to the part that Harry was likely to as the young people said, freak out over.

"During the second task, when you rescued Miss Delacour, despite the fact that she wasn't your responsibility, it awakened something within Miss Delacour." Dumbledore began.

"What?" Harry asked ever so eloquently. He turned to look at Gabrielle who smiled softly.

"My magic." Gabrielle said with her accent making Harry shiver slightly. It was the first time he'd heard her speak anything other than French, and he thought that he liked it. Her accent was heavy, but enchanting. "Your magic touched mine, and was found to be compatible."

"Compatible? I don't understand." Harry said.

"Of course you don't." The Grand Mother said, looking deep into Harry's eyes, making him feel as if she was staring right into the heart of his soul. "Because people who don't really understand wish to try and explain it when they should allow those who are wiser in the way of the Veela to do so."

Sirius chuckled, as did Gabrielle and the other Delacour women. Dumbledore only gave a soft nod, though Harry saw he was smiling as well. The only one in the room who wasn't smiling was Mister Delacour, who'd not stopped staring coldly at the boy

"Mister Potter…" The Prioress said, getting to her feet.

"Harry." Harry said quickly, making the woman smiled kindly again.

"Harry.' She said sweetly. "Magic is strongest within us when our emotions are peaked. It is why accidental magic occurs in children when they are frightened, or angry. Those are powerful emotions, as is love, which is where Veelas draw their strength. The stronger our emotions of caring or friendship, or love powers our core, and allow us to do a great many things that normal women can not do, such as change forms when we are angered or protective of someone we care for such as our family. Our power also lies in fire, which is the element of love."

"The element of love?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I may be old Harry, but I still remember how it felt to think of the one I desired. I am sure you are not to young to have felt certain urges, or feel as if the room was getting warmer when a young lady smiled at you, no?" The Grand Mother asked, smiling knowingly, and chuckling softly as Harry blushed. Sirius threw his head back and roared with laughter, and everyone else laughed as well. Gabrielle gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and Harry looked down to see her hand in his, making him wonder when that had happened.

"Now Harry, when two people fall in love, their magic can strengthen. During wedding ceremonies, a couple is bonded through a ritual, if they choose, but it is a weak bond, especially if the couple's magic is not comparable to one another. But, on the occasion that a couples magic is shall we say in sync with the others, the bonded may experience a strengthening of their core. This is quite rare however, and such things have fallen out of practice." The Prioress explained.

"My apologies, but what is this all about?" Harry asked a little impatiently.

"I am getting to that." The old lady smirked. "Sometimes, and this, I must tell you is exceptionally rare, our magic can find a perfect match, so to speak, and bond with the core of another without ritual, and without even the will of the person. This happens most often in Veela, though as I said, this is rare, but this is what has happened."

"Wait a minute." Harry said, looking to Sirius and Dumbledore, slightly anxious. "Are you saying that some how Gabrielle and I have…"

"Bonded." The Prioress smiled and gave a curt nod. "From what I have gathered, and giving my best guess, Harry, when you attempted to rescue Gabrielle under the lake, a very unpleasant place for Veela, I might add, we do not thrive so far under water. When you saved her, it stirred her magic. Her core sought yours and found it appealing. It found a desirable mate in you."

"No." Harry shook his head, but the old woman either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him.

"When a bond such as this begins, it affects the Veela. It, changes her, makes her more attractive to her intended. It will change the Veela in subtle ways. Perhaps lightening or darkening her hair color, making her taller, or more round in the hips or breasts. In a mature Veela, these changes are easier to go through, as they are a bit more subtle. However, in a young Veela, one who had not reached the age of maturity, it can be more drastic."

Harry turned to Gabrielle as the Grand Mother motion to her, and found her smiling shyly at him. He then looked back at the Prioress, and then to each and every other face in the room as what he'd just been told sank in.

"WHOA!" He said standing up quickly and ripping his hand from Gabrielle, missing the look of hurt that passed over her face.

"NO! No. We can't be bonded. Nothing happened. I don't even know her. I just did what I thought was right. She's…This is ridiculous."

"Harry." Sirius shouted, making Harry stop and look at him, completely frightened by what he was being told. "It's ok, and we all understand. This is a lot to take in."

"Why does this stuff keep happening to me?" Harry asked. "I don't want this. I don't want any of this. Isn't enough that I have a sick maniac out for my head, now I've got to be… bonded to someone I don't even know?"

"Harry." The Grand Mother said kindly. Harry was positively shaking where he stood. "If it was not Gabrielle, it would be someone else."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in a panic.

"Your magic is screaming out for a match. From all that I have learned of you from Headmaster Dumbledore, it is clear to me it was only a matter of time before some girl's magic sought to bond with yours. This is not only a Veela trait, but can happen in regular humans as well. Though the benefits are not as strong. Given what I can feel radiating from you, I would not be surprised if other girls bonded to you soon, though as our Gabrielle was the first to do so, they may have difficulty in getting near you. Veelas can be fiercely protective of their mates."

"Mates?" Harry asked, gaping at the old woman.

"Indeed." She smiled. "In the eyes of magic, you are, for all intents and purposes…"

"Madam…" Dumbledore tried to interrupt.

"I don't think…" Sirius started to rise from his seat.

"Grand Mother, maybe this isn't the time…" Apolline began.

"Married." The Prioress finished.

"Married?" Harry asked, his face going pale as all the blood drained out of his head. He turned to look at Gabrielle who was looking at him with mixture of emotion. He took a step back from her, his vision going dark.

Harry fell to the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

Harry awoke lying in a soft bed in a darkened room. He could make out someone sitting on the bed beside him, and felt something cool being pressed to his head.

"Ah, good, you're awake again." Gabrielle's soft voice said. Harry began to sit up, and felt a firm hand pressing him back into his bed.

"Slowly Harry, slowly." She said gently. "You hit your head really hard."

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"I don't think you took the news well." Gabrielle said in reply. She took the cold compress from his head and placed it on the bedside table, picking up his glasses and then placing them on his face gently. He gave a soft grateful smile, and eased himself into a sitting position. Gabrielle looked rather hurt, and Harry felt a crash of guilt wash over him.

"I suppose I didn't." He said glumly.

"It's alright. I didn't take it too well at first either, but I was also going through a lot at the same time." She said, indicating her appearance. "Kind of hard to concentrate on the fact that you're bonded when your body is… changing.

"I can't imagine it would be easy hearing that your married when you're ten." Harry remarked. Gabrielle looked at him with hard eyes

"I know what the Grand mother said, but you and I aren't married. We're bonded. If you want to marry me, you'll have to ask, and you'd better have a ring when you do so. And, I'm actually thirteen." She said. Harry's eyes bugged out a bit. She simply shook her head. "Veela always look younger than they really are for most of their lives. When I am thirty, I'll still look to be in my early twenties, if not younger. It's part of the reason we're so sought after."

"I had no idea." Harry replied.

"I imagine there's a lot about my kind that you don't know." She said, the hurt leaving her expression. They fell silent for a bit before Harry looked at her curiously.

"Why me?" He asked. She looked at him and sighed.

"I didn't do this to you on purpose." She said softly. "My magic connected to yours and found it to be worthy. When I came out of the lake and saw you, I'll admit I got a bit of a crush, but I knew that I was likely never going to see you again. I lived in France, and you here in England. But the bond had already begun to form. After the Tournament ended, and I came back home… the bond was already at work, and a week later I succumbed to the change."

"The change?" Harry asked confused.

Gabrielle gave a bit of an embarrassed smile and took a breath. "The change is basically puberty, but when a Veela goes through it, it's shorter, and more uh… uncomfortable. We usually go through it at around fifteen. However, when a bond forms, then the change can occur even earlier it seems, and I'll tell you from experience that it is really, really painful. I grew nearly a foot in a month, not to mention all the other changes to my body."

"You look like you're my age." Harry pointed out.

"Part of how the bond works." Gabrielle smiled. "It makes me more appealing to you. In this case, a bit older looking. That's not to mention everything else." She said, looking down at her own chest, and giggling softly when she noticed Harry blushing.

They fell silent again, but it didn't last very long as Gabrielle took Harry's hand in hers.

"I know how you're feeling, because I feel the same. This is really scary, and I'm just as freaked out as you are. But after everything I've learned about you and Voldemort I think that what's happened was fate trying to help you and I can't help but feel honored that it chose me. Dumbledore says he thinks your greatest strength is in your ability to love, then it makes sense that your magic is so compatible to mine. I just hope you won't push me away, and give us a chance."

Harry could only look into her bright blue eyes in silence. He had no words for her right now, as everything was so mixed up at the moment. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he also didn't want to be tied to anyone, especially as a psychotic madman was after him.

However, there was a tiny part of him that seemed to hum as she looked into his eyes. He had never felt anything like it, and he had to admit that it was strangely comforting. Was it the bond? Or was it something else entirely. He just couldn't think about it because his head throbbed with pain.

"Come on." Gabrielle said, breaking the growing unease. "You're probably hungry, and I imagine the adults want to see if they can make you faint again."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anyone who knows my writing, knows that I hate doing this, but it seems a lot of you either don't pay to close attention, which I can understand, or you just assume without all the facts, which I can sympathize with. So, let me make this perfectly plain. THIS IS NOT A HAREM STORY! If it were, I would have said so in the description. That does not mean that other girls won't approach Harry. However, no one will bond with him. Why you ask? Because they don't have a choice in it. As I said… the magic does it. If he were going to bond with someone other than Gabrielle… it would have happened before now. **

**By the way, you guys are going to give me a big head here. Nearly two hundred reviews already? I really REALLY appreciate you all very much. Thanks so much for taking time and reading this drivel. Next chapter will be better, I hope. Now, on to this chapter:**

* * *

Wave after wave crashed into the shore, just as thought after thought rolled through Harry Potter's head.

It was very early in the morning not yet even six, and he was thoroughly exhausted. He felt as if he'd just done a full week's worth of chores for his uncle, but he hadn't so much as lifted a rake. He had in fact just learned that not only was he going to have to be the one to kill the most powerful Dark wizard in a millennium, but that he was married… no, that wasn't correct. He was bonded to a thirteen year old beauty queen.

Harry thought he'd likely feel a lot worse about it all if it hadn't been for the past four years. He'd faced Voldemort three times since he'd started school and managed to survive, not to mention all he'd managed last year alone. Sure, Barty Crouch Junior had done his best to keep the more difficult things out of his path, but Harry had still managed to get through everything he did actually face.

Anyone else would have begun to believe what Dumbledore, Sirius and that old woman, Grand Mother Prioress, Eva Glaisyer had told him over and over again. That he was quite powerful. Harry just didn't feel powerful. In fact, there was a part of him that was still that scared, beaten little boy who cried silently in the cupboard under the stairs. What was worse was that Harry hated feeling that, and he didn't know how to change that.

Harry was beginning to think his whole life was one big cosmic joke, and that he just had to come to terms with the simple fact that he was Fate's plaything. How else could anyone explain his life? By all rights, given how he had lived under the Dursleys he should at the very least be unfeeling to anyone, and yet, as Dumbledore and anyone who knew him would say, he was a deeply caring individual. He had to admit there was truth to that as well. He hated to even think of other people suffering. Harry couldn't even remember a time when he put himself before others.

Harry grimaced as he thought the he should have at least been able to decide with whom he would spend the rest of his life. But no, if he turned Gabrielle away, her magic would turn in on itself and eventually drive her crazy or worse. At least that's what that old woman had told him the previous night over dinner. So here he was not only the probable savior to the wizarding world, but to a single pretty girl.

It wasn't that Gabrielle was not attractive, quite the opposite, especially after having gone through that change thing everyone had been babbling about. She was only a bit shorter than Harry now, and she was slender of build with an ample chest and long delectably smooth legs and…

"Stop it." Harry scowled. He didn't want to think of her like that. The truth was that he didn't really have any one special girl in mind, but the thought had occurred to him that he might try dating someone this year. He'd thought briefly of Parvati Patil. They had had a nice time at the Yule Ball before he'd bollocksed it all up. He would have considered Cho, but that seemed in bad taste considering Cedric's death and all. Susan Bones was very fetching, and always friendly to him. He'd even thought of Hermione in that way in the last month or so. But now he didn't even have the option of going out with different girls and finding out what he liked. As great as magic was, sometimes it really sucked.

"You alright, Harry?"

It was Sirius. He was standing a bit away and looking at Harry with deep concern.

"No, I'm bloody well not ok." Harry snarled. Sirius nodded and approached his godson, taking a seat in the sand next to Harry.

"I wish I could make it all go away, kiddo. I really do. I can't even imagine how you must be feeling. Angry, hopeless, like your life isn't your own…"

"Pretty much." Harry responded glumly.

"You know, when Dumbledore told your mother and father about the Prophecy, I was there. Your mother…she was so beautiful when she was pregnant with you. Like she knew you were going to be something special. And your dad… my gods Harry, he was over the moon to know he was going to be a father. That didn't change when they heard what your were destined to become. In fact… they became even prouder and more dedicated to your protection."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Harry asked, irritably.

"I believe that no matter what choices we make in our lives, we still have destinies to fulfill. Let's take for example what happened to you mum and dad. We could have stuck to the original plan. I could have become their secret keeper, but, and this hurts to say out loud, Voldemort would have found them anyway, and they would still have died. The difference is that I would have died as well."

"That's not helping." Harry grimaced.

"It wasn't meant to help. It was to give you something to think about." Sirius said. "This prophecy has got you pitted against Voldemort, but it never said that you'll be alone."

"Have you heard it?" Harry asked, looking interested. Sirius shook his head.

"No. But I don't think Dumbledore would be going through all this trouble if it was a lost cause. He believes in you. He sees something great in you, just like the rest of us."

"So why hasn't he trained me all this time? He could have been teaching me how to beat that bastard instead of sending me to that hell…" Harry was beginning to break, and Sirius put a calming hand on his godson's shoulder.

"Harry, try and imagine if Dumbledore had told you everything when you first asked. As an eleven year old… what would you have thought? What would you have felt? I know you're brave kid, but at that time…what would you have done." Sirius said evenly.

Harry did think about it for a long time. His first thoughts didn't make him very happy.

"I think I might have tried to run away and hide or something." He said at last, and bit ashamedly.

"And you would have been right." Sirius remarked. "That's a lot to put on any one person, much less a child Harry. And what's worse, is you have never had a real childhood. You've never just gone out to play with your mates, or chased girls, or any of that stuff. You were subjugated by your relatives, ostracized by your peers because of your cousin, and then when you did finally discover your heritage, you been isolated in a lot of ways. The wizarding world hasn't really truly been on your side. One year you're the hero, the next, a crazed attention whore. Dumbledore was trying to protect you until you were ready."

"So he thinks I'm ready then?" Harry asked. Sirius was taken by the raw emotion in the teen's eyes, and sighed heavily.

"I think he knows that despite his deepest wish, you've seen and done far too much for anyone to consider you a child." Sirius replied heavily. "We all have a destiny kiddo. Yours just happens to be facing down a egomaniacal madman, hell bent on domination. Your destined to be a hero."

"Or a martyr." Harry grumbled.

"Either way, you stand for something good. And I'm not talking about any of that Boy-Who-Lived crap, or being some legendary hero. I'm talking about your ability to inspire people. To show everyone that they can be just as brave as you can. You marched into the arena and out flew a damned Dragon. You rescued someone you didn't even know because it was the right thing to do. You won the tournament despite all the odds against you. You've inspired thousands, Harry. That's nothing to scoff at." Sirius pointed out.

"I just want to live my life. I don't want to be in the middle of all this mess. I don't want to be bonded, or fated or destined. I just want to be me." Harry said running his hands through his hair.

"Than do that." Sirius said as if it was obvious. Harry gave him a foul look and Sirius laughed. "Harry, you have been living your life. You have been being just who your are. Every choice you've made has been your own. Life just has a way of throwing a wrench into the works, as the muggles say. You make your plans, dream your dreams, but despite everything, things will happen that you can't foresee."

"Like Gabrielle." Harry remarked sourly. Sirius frowned.

"Like Gabrielle." He said. "Look, I can sit here and give you thousands of reasons why this isn't such a bad thing, and given your attitude right now, you'd just ignore it all. So all I'll tell you is that you have three choices here. You can ignore her, pretend there is no bond, and let her fate be what it will. Or you can give her a chance. Become her friend, and see what will happen."

"What about the third choice?" Harry asked, looking curious.

"Actually I only had the two." Sirius smirked. Harry chuckled in spite of himself.

"I'm not saying things will be easy between you two. Relationships rarely are as easy as in the story books. They take work and dedication. But I will tell you this. The rewards are worth every effort, Harry. I know from experience."

"were you ever bonded?" Harry asked.

"What part of bondings are rare did you not understand?" Sirius laughed, making Harry chuckle and shake his head. "No, I've never been bonded, but I was almost married."

Harry looked up very curious now. Sirius nodded his confirmation and pulled his legs up, resting his arms around his knees as he gazed out on the sea.

"I had been planning on asking her to marry me and was very close when everything fell apart. I lost my head, and went after Peter instead of stopping and thinking. I forgot her, and I forgot you in my rage, and it cost me deeply." Sirius smiled lightly.

"Who was she? What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Emilie Sage." Sirius said with a wistful smile. "Your mother introduced us. Thought she'd be good for me. She was right. Remus and James loved telling me how henpecked I had become, but I didn't care. Emilie was one in a million."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"She moved on with her life. Got married, had a couple of kids. Moved to the continent. She's happy so far as I know, and I couldn't ask for more than that for her." Sirius said, his voice soft.

"I'm sorry." Harry remarked. Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's in the past, and there's nothing I can do now to change it, nor do I think I would want to. That's part of what love is Harry. Sacrifice."

Harry nodded and turned back to stare at the sea. He and Sirius remained there, unspeaking for sometime. Sirius knew he'd given his godson much to think about, and decided that for now it was enough. Harry was going to have to come to terms with everything on his own, and it was best for him to do so at his own pace.

For now, he would just have to be as supportive for the boy as he could possibly be. He was going to be there for Harry just as he should have been for all those years.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore felt very old indeed as he stepped through the floo into the house Harry Potter was now living in along with the Delacour family. He could not remember the last time he had stayed up so late in the evening as he had done the night before. But there had been much that needed to be said, and even more that had yet to be done.

Dumbledore had usually played things quite close to his chest. He had always felt it kept people safe. It was only now that he was beginning to understand just how harmful secrets were, and he still had so many that Harry needed to know. The heart break of it was that Dumbledore just didn't wish to hurt the boy any further.

"I've been waiting for you." Eva Glaisyer said from the comfortable chair she was sitting in. She was a very old woman, likely well into her hundreds like Dumbledore, yet she looked no older than perhaps seventy. Dumbledore envied her.

"Yes, I'm sure most everyone is anxious to continue our discussions." Dumbledore smiled slyly.

"Perhaps, but I have been waiting to ask you about the boy. Please sit down." She indicated a chair on her left. Dumbledore fixed her with a puzzled stare.

"The others will be…" He began.

"The others will wait." She said firmly, reminding the ancient headmaster of his deputy headmistress. Dumbledore nodded and took the indicated seat.

"I have held my tongue on this concern until I could speak to you first. I believe that you have not yet revealed all there is to know about the boy, especially regarding the scar he bears."

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked, now very curious indeed.

"I can sense the boy's magic, Professor, as I am sure you can. Surely you are not so blind or ignorant to not have noticed the stain as well." The Grand Mother said with hard eyes penetrating into Dumbledore's own. "I am referring to the presence."

"Ah." Dumbledore nodded in full understanding. "Yes. Strange that I was only just thinking of that as I arrived."

"So you have noticed it?" The woman asked intently.

"Indeed I have, and until last year, I had only theories about it. Now I feel sure of what it is."

"A piece of someone else. A dark evil piece." Eva said, to which Dumbledore nodded. "As you have noticed, then I am sure you're aware that it's killing him."

Dumbledore looked up intrigued. "Are you certain?"

"I am. It is leeching the boy's power. If it is not removed soon, it will eventually kill him. Or perhaps something even worse."

Dumbledore's mind went back in time to the night he listened to Harry tell him about what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets and the shade of Tom Riddle that had come out of the diary. He wondered idly if it were possible that the fragment within Harry could one day become powerful enough to evict Harry's soul from his own body and take over.

"That does create a pressing problem. While many would say that I am near omniscient, and I humbly admit to being brighter than most, I am truly baffled as to how to proceed. This… presence as you called it, I believe it to be a fragment of Lord Voldemort's soul. If it is as you say, then we must try and extricate it quickly, however, I have no clue on how to remove such a thing without seriously hurting Harry. Such an undertaking could kill him." Dumbledore mused.

"I believe I may have an answer. An ancient ritual, almost like a muggle exorcism, except that it actually works." Eva smiled humorlessly. "But it will not be without pain. Harry will suffer greatly, and there is nothing we will be able to do, unless he manages to bond with Gabrielle in return. Through a strengthen bond, she will be able to ease his pain."

"I think that is a lot to hope for." Dumbledore smiled weakly and the Grand Mother smiled in return.

"As do I." She said. "He does not give his trust easily, and I feel he is more fiercely protective of his heart. Those people in whose care you entrusted Harry damaged him, possibly permanently."

"I hoped that life with his relatives would have been better. I had hoped they would have loved and cared for him as they did their own child. Alas, it was too much to hope for. Harry's Aunt harbored deep resentments towards her sister that turned to Harry after her death. Perhaps if they'd had a chance to reconciliate… Harry was treated as less than a slave, and provided the bare minimum of care. It is indeed a great wonder how he turned out to be so selfless and strong."

"He has suffered a great deal of mental and emotional damage." the Grand Mother observed. "But I believe that we can help him."

"How do you propose to do this?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Veelas have developed many rituals through the centuries that can help the boy. If he were to agree, we could place him in an enchanted sleep, and speak to his psyche. Given all you have already explained, and from my own observations, simple compliments and general positive reinforcement will not be enough to counter all the damage."

"What do you expect the results to be?" Dumbledore asked positively beaming at the idea of helping the boy.

"I expect nothing, Dumbledore." Eva smiled. "I hope that we can help him become something greater than merely a weapon, or a pawn. I hope we can make him a leader. At the very least, I hope to help him become the man he chooses to be."

Dumbledore could not help but smile at this last remark. Giving Harry a choice in his life would be something the boy would cherish. It was all that he wanted, the ability to choose things for himself, especially given how his life had been all but laid out for him, including the boy's love life it seemed.

"I suppose we will need him to agree to this?" Dumbledore asked.

"You would have me invade his mind without his permission?" Eva asked with a startled expression. "Even if you wished me to do so, I would not. If he refuses to cooperate, nothing would be accomplished. He has to want us to help him."

"I see." Dumbledore smiled. "Then we will have to convince him. Harry is very self reliant, and does not often ask for help. He will accept it, as he has from his friends, but he never asks for help."

"That is another thing. He has only two friends?" Eva asked.

"That is correct. He is friendly with many, but only two have been allowed into his world, so to speak." Dumbledore nodded, curious as to where the Grand Mother was going with this.

"This must change." She said. "Gabrielle is quite strong, and she is loyal. She will do all in her power to break down his walls and gain his heart, but he will fight against her every step of the way. It would be in both their interests if he can learn to allow people to be close to him. He needs more friends. These two who are already close to him. I will need to speak to them. They will need to help."

"That can be arranged, but I fear we may run into difficulties. Both Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are fiercely protective of Harry. They have inadvertently kept people from him, fearing not only for his safety. But his emotional well being as well." Dumbledore claimed.

"This has to change." Eva said pleadingly. "We will discuss this further later. For now, I believe we should met with the others, and work on convincing Harry to allow my coven to help him. The sooner we can begin the rituals, the better for the boy."

Dumbledore nodded and got to his feet as did the Grand Mother. He felt a sense of relief in his heart, and yet something nagged at the back of his mind. Somehow Dumbledore knew things would not be as easy as they all hoped they would be.

* * *

Fleur knocked lightly on her younger sister's door. Upon Gabrielle's permission, Fleur opened the door, startled to find not the little girl she knew so well, but a young woman, brushing her soft blonde hair and staring into space. Fleur was still so unused to the idea that Gabrielle had matured.

"You didn't come down for breakfast, are you well?" Fleur asked. Gabrielle looked up at her sister, her eyes brimming with emotion. Fleur quickly entered her sister's room and embraced her tightly.

"Why did this have to happen?" Gabrielle asked, unable to fight back her tears. Fleur knew that her sister had had precious little time in order to come to terms with everything that had happen, and as such had been on an emotional rollercoaster ride over the last month.

"He hates me." She sobbed.

"He does not hate you my sweet angel. He is afraid and confused, just as you are." Fleur tried to comfort her sister. She couldn't even imagine what it must be like. To find your magic had found it's match, it's soul mate for lack of a better description, and to find that person was less than receptive.

Fleur admittedly knew very little of Harry. She had competed against him in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and had shocked and amazed her with his prowess, his ingenuity, and most importantly, his selflessness and nobility. But other than that, she knew next to nothing, save what she and the rest of her family had learned over the past few weeks. And now that he was here, she had hoped to truly get to know him for real.

"I thought it was going to be like a story or something." Gabrielle admitted, pulling away from her sister and wiping at her eyes. "It sounds like it should be. But it's not. I don't feel anything like I thought I would."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Fleur asked, trying to hide her smile.

"I don't know. I thought maybe he would sweep me up in his arms when I kissed him."

"You KISSED him?"

"His godfather told me I should." Gabrielle admitted. "He said it would be funny, but Harry freaked out. And he looks at me like I'm… Like I'm cursed, or something." Gabrielle threw her hands in the air. Fleur shook her head and pulled her sister into another embrace.

"He is confused and scared, just as you are. Maman says that love rarely happens like that anyway. It takes time and patience. Your magic has bonded to him, not your heart."

"Then why does it feel like my heart is breaking?" Gabrielle asked, sitting up again.

"Because you're perfect dream has been shattered by reality." Fleur smiled, reaching out to tuck a lock of her sister's hair behind her ear. "You look sixteen, but you're still so young yet, and you have a lot yet to learn and experience. This boy, Harry, he has so much already on his shoulders, and you know as well as I what he is expected to do, and what he is likely to face. Right now, I think the last thing he needs is a silly lovesick girl. He needs a friend. Someone who will stand at his side, no matter what life decides to throw at him. Be that friend, Gabbi. Be that friend, and given time, and patience, who knows what could happen."

"You know I hate when you call me Gabbi." Gabrielle said with narrowed eyes.

"And that's why I do it." Fleur smiled. "Now enough moping and worrying. You need to start being Harry's friend, because I have a horrible feeling that he's going to need one soon. Especially if what I overheard earlier comes to pass."

Gabrielle gave her sister a questioning look, but Fleur would not say anymore.

* * *

Sunset found Harry exactly where he started the day. On the beach staring at the ocean, replaying everything he'd learned that day. He was now more convinced than ever that his life was nothing more than a giant cosmic joke. If there was such a thing as god, or gods or anything like that, they must be rolling on the floor at his predicament.

Not only was he destined to fight Voldemort to the death, but apparently, he'd been living his whole life with a piece of Voldemort in his head, killing him ever so slowly. Harry still couldn't believe it. He idly wondered if Sirius had managed to get his voice to work after that bombshell. Sirius had not taken the news well at all when The Grand Mother and Dumbledore had finally revealed that little tidbit.

Harry was actually nonplussed. In fact, he felt it explained so much..

The Grand Mother had assured Harry that it could be removed, but had also warned that it would be the single most excruciating experience he would ever go through. The only question Harry had was how soon it could the ritual be performed. Unfortunately, he had to wait a month. The ritual could only be performed during a full moon, and they had just passed it.

Other than that, it seemed to be more of the same. Talk of why Harry's life had become what it was, and idle conversation about what should be done to ensure Harry's safety and preparation, as well as talk about how to fight Voldemort. Everyone seemed genuinely caring for Harry, save for Mr. Delacour, who had yet said a word to Harry, but simply glared at him.

Harry had to smile to himself at the man's apparent feelings for Harry. It was almost comforting in a way. Harry knew that he was only worried for his daughter, and Harry could appreciate that. If he were a father and found out his daughter was bonded to someone who was the number one target for a madman, Harry figured he'd be a lot more hostile.

"May I sit with you?"

Harry turned and found Gabrielle smiling at him, her hands clasped in front of her. He gave a soft nod, and she sat in the sand next to him, but not too close. He regarded her for a moment. The previous day she had stayed fairly close to him, yet today she had pulled back. In fact, this was the closest she'd ben to him all day.

"I fel like I should apologize to you." She said after a long silence.

"It isn't your fault that we're bonded. It's our magic. We can't really help it…"

"Not about that." Gabrielle said quickly. "No, I feel like I should apologize for yesterday. Sirius convinced me to kiss you, and I came on rather strong I guess. I should have respected your personal space."

"Oh." Harry said simply. He turned to look at her and found her gazing at him. Her expression was that of nervousness and concern. Harry gave a smile to her and turned his attention back to the ocean.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"But I am." She replied. "I know this is all overwhelming, and scary. I also know that you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders. If I could control this, if I could make it go away, I would, if only to help you."

Harry again turned to look at her, his face a mask of wonder and confusion. She gave a soft shrug and smiled.

"I'd like to start over." She smiled gently. "Gabrielle Delacour." She said, holding out her hand. Harry could not help the smile the blossomed on his face as he grasped her hand and shook it, introducing himself in turn.

"A pleasure." She said. "I'd like it if we could be friends Harry." She said earnestly. Harry smiled and nodded.

"I think I'd like that too." He replied.

"This isn't going to be easy at all, is it?" Gabrielle asked and Harry shook his head.

"I wish I could say it was, but with everything…"

Gabrielle gave a soft sad little smile and scooted closer to him and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder. They remained sitting there watching the ocean, unaware that they were being observed by several pairs of eyes.

"A good beginning." Grand Mother Eva smiled approvingly. "She's very strong willed, your daughter."

"She gets it from her father." Apolline smiled.

"She cares for him." Fleur remarked. "She's always had a big heart, and everything she's been learning about him is making her feel stronger for him, but she's afraid he'll reject her."

"He won't." Eva replied, shaking her head. "Especially with what he's about to go through. The next month will be very trying, and he will need her, as she will need him. Give them another hour, then bring them in. They will need rest for tomorrow."

The Grand Mother turned and entered the house, leaving the elder Delacour women behind to watch the two teens who looked at peace with one another.

"I'm afraid, maman. What's going to happen to her if he can't do as Dumbledore believes he will?" Fleur asked. Apolline wrapped an arm around her eldest daughter's shoulders and pulled her close.

"I don't want to think about it. I think it would be best just to focus on what is going to happen tomorrow." Apolline sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, I'm not sure that I understand." Harry said ruefully as he looked at the Grand Mother's kindly smile. "You want to get into my head and ask me what you can do to help me? Why not just ask me now?"

They had only just finished breakfast when Grand Mother Eva had broached the topic of the ritual to heal Harry's mind. He had been introduced to two of the coven sisters who had come from France in order to help with the ritual, provided he agreed to participate. He was then told that the three Delacour women would round out the rest of the needed Veela. Gabrielle herself wouldn't be participating in the ritual, but would be needed at Harry's side.

"Oh, were it so easy." The old woman chuckled. "You see, we have been trained to hide our inner most feelings and thoughts. You, who have suffered through horrors too awful to speak aloud have buried them deep in your mind, locking them away with the hope that they will never resurface. The trouble is that these deep secrets eat away at our souls, and damage us in ways we can barely fathom. For instance, someone who was treated poorly as a child, could have great difficulties with anger and find it hard to maintain a good, loving relationship as an adult. Or maybe they treat their own children badly. All we intend to do today Harry, with your permission is to talk to you, without your defenses up. That is why your godfather will be here as well as your Headmaster, to make sure we do not ask anything too personal, or invasive."

"Then what happens?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Upon waking you, we will share everything that we learned from you, so you will know exactly what we have learned. You may be surprised to discover things about yourself you never knew. And then all of us will discuss a method for moving forward, though ultimately it will be you who decides what we do. After all, it is your life we are trying to make better. But we need not worry to much about that just yet. It could be that I have been very wrong, and that you need no further help from us."

"And why is Gabrielle here?" Harry asked, not meaning to sound rude or unwelcoming, but simply curious. Gabrielle gave him a slightly hurt look, but when he smiled at her, she understood his curiosity, as she too didn't understand the need for her presence.

"Gabrielle is bonding to you. Her magic will help yours to relax." Eva replied. "Our magic is very protective of us Harry, and even though we mean you no harm, your magic may not see it that way."

Harry noticed Eva looking to Dumbledore with a very concerned expression, and knew that there was something he was not being told. He turned to look at the Headmaster who was looking as stoic as ever. Harry then saw Gabrielle looking at her sister, who looked just as puzzled as he felt.

"You're not telling me everything." Harry said quickly. Eva looked slightly uncomfortable, and as if she was about to say something but was stopped by the Headmaster.

"Harry," Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I promised to tell you everything, and I mean to live up to that promise. So, let us for now say that there is something we are very concerned about in regards to your well being. We intend to do all within our power to help you, and this is merely the first step."

Harry noted Sirius' curious and irritated glare at the headmaster, and felt a modicum of relief that someone else seemed to be concerned that there were still secrets.

"Harry." Eva said, holding up her ivory colored wand and gripping it with both hands. "I do swear upon my life that I intend no harm to you, so mote it be."

Harry's eyes widened in awe as he felt a wash of energy surge through him as the Grand Mother's wand glowed a brilliant red and then returned to normal.

"Grand Mother, was that really…" Apolline Delacour began to protest, but the old woman waved it off.

"He needs to be able to trust in me, and I feel that this was the only way." the old woman said easily, her smile still present as she turned to Harry who was looking gobsmacked. "So, do I have your trust, Harry?"

How could he say no to her after she put her life on the line for him? Harry could only nod, and Eva offered a hand. She led Harry into a room just off the sitting room. A study with a rather comfortable looking chaise lounge chair, which the Grand Mother directed him to sit in and get comfortable. Harry took his position and the Grand Mother ushered Gabrielle to a spot on the floor next to Harry.

"Take his hand, young one." Eva smiled. Gabrielle did as she was asked, watching Harry the whole time. He looked nervous, and skeptical. Gabrielle couldn't blame him. She knew that Veelas had many rituals that worked to heal hearts and minds, though she didn't know much more than that.

Harry watched as Sirius and Dumbledore took up positions next to the door, as one of the older women who Harry didn't know shut the blinds. Grand Mother Eva was guiding Fleur and her mother into positions and instructing them in what they had to do. When everything was set, Eva turned to Harry and Gabrielle.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to put you to sleep. If all goes as it should, you will wake very rested. Gabrielle, your job is simple. I want you to concentrate very hard and think of nothing save for Harry. Just focus on Harry and keeping him at peace. Understand?" Eva asked. Gabrielle nodded and Eva smiled brightly, reaching out to touch the girl's face.

"Close your eyes Harry. Breathe deeply." Eva said. Harry took a deep breath and shut his eyes. "Focus on my voice now Harry, listen only to me."

As Harry's eyes were shut, he did not see the five Veela raise their arms outward with their palms open. Sirius watched with intrigue as in each open palm, small flames came to life and hovered just above the women's hands, casting the room in a soft warm glow. The Grand Mother continued speaking in a soft, comforting tone, and Sirius turned his attention to Harry who looked to be resting comfortably. Gabrielle was watching him, a small contented smile playing at her lips.

Sirius had grown quite fond of the young Veela over the past few weeks. She was vibrant and smart. She was funny as well. She was charming and gracious, and everything that Sirius could ever hope for in a girl for his godson. However, he wasn't about to push it. He knew better than most that if these two were pushed together, they would fight against it. That could not happen, as Gabrielle's well being depended on it. There was nothing to say they had to end up together, fall in love and live their lives as man and wife. But Sirius couldn't think of anyone better suited for Harry.

Then again, Sirius didn't know any of the girls Harry went to school with. So what did he know?

Eva continue speaking as one by one each of the Veela began humming. Softly at first, but collectively getting louder. It was a very soothing tune, that almost felt like phoenix song to Sirius.. He hoped that Harry would fall asleep soon, or he was going to, and he really didn't think he wanted anyone asking questions while he was unable to deflect. From what he understood, this little ritual was going to make Harry more honest than if he were to drink a whole vial of Veritaserum.

"He's submitted." Eva said. Sirius' body jerked and he felt wide awake again, and more than a little embarrassed as Eva turned to look at him with that knowing smile of hers.

"Let us begin." Eva said softly, nodding to Apolline, who step forward still humming the enchanting melody, and placed her flaming hands to Harry's temples. The flames disappeared and Harry sucked in a long breath. Sirius felt himself tense at the sound. Fleur followed her mother and repeated the action. Harry's body tensed and Sirius was on his feet.

"Be calm Sirius." Dumbledore whispered.

One of the two women, whom Sirius only knew to be priestesses stepped up and just as Apolline and Fleur before her, placed her flaming hands to Harry's temples, and she was followed by the fourth Veela and finally Grand Mother Eva rubbed Harry's temples. But, unlike the others, Eva settled next to Harry and began humming softly as she traced Harry's forehead, as if tracing runes.

"Harry, can you hear me?" Eva asked. The other Vela kept up their melodious humming. Harry grunted, and began to whine slightly. He appeared almost as if he were in pain. Sirius leaned forward in his seat anxiously.

"Harry?" Eva repeated.

"Yeah." Harry said, his voice unusually high and scared sounding. He sounded like a scared child. Sirius leaned forward in his seat anxiously.

"Harry, you are perfectly safe, do you understand? Nothing is going to hurt you, alright?" Eva asked, slightly concerned at Harry's movements. He wasn't thrashing about, but he was fidgeting a lot. He was clearly under the affects of enchanted sleep, but he was acting as if he was afraid. This troubled Eva deeply. She had performed this ritual many times and never once had the subject seemed so uneasy.

"I can't stop him for much longer." Harry grunted as if he were fighting something. Eva turned questioning eyes to Dumbledore.

"Him?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward in his own seat. The Grand Mother's expression changed to one of deep concern as she turned her attention back to Harry who was grunting more insistently. Gabrielle gave a soft moan of pain, and Eva saw that Harry was squeezing her hand rather hard. Gabrielle looked as if he might be crushing her fingers.

"Do not be afraid Harry, you are surrounded by people who care about you. We won't let anything happen…"

"You need to get away from me." Harry replied desperately, cutting off Eva. "I'm not safe. People will get hurt and I can't stop it. It's too much. It's all too much."

Gabrielle hissed and now looked as if she were trying to remove her hand from Harry's grip. Sirius stood, but Dumbledore clasped his arm.

"Sirius don't."

"We need to stop this." Sirius replied.

"He doesn't want you here." Harry said, his voice very frightened.

"Harry, you need to relax." Eva said quickly. "I need to ask you some questions, and then we will be finished. Will you answer my questions?"

"You have to hurry." Harry replied.

"Harry, can you tell me…"

"No."

It was Harry speaking, but it was no longer his voice. This voice was high, cold and cruel. Dumbledore was on his feet now and flinched when Harry's eyes opened. His eyes were rolled up in his head, showing only the whites. Harry snapped up and he back handed Eva, knocking her to the floor. Gabrielle screamed as Harry crushed her hand with his own, twisting her arm back and glowering at the young Veela.

"Don't do anything!" Eva warned. "We don't want to hurt Harry."

"That's right." Harry snarled. "Protect the boy. You dare not raise your wands, even to save her life."

Harry laughed as he wrenched Gabrielle up to her feet, and pulled her across his chest like a shield.

"I could snap her precious little neck and you'd be helpless to prevent it. Because you love the boy, don't you?" Harry mocked. "Is that the true power of love, Dumbledore? Pathetic!"

Dumbledore reeled at Harry's words. The sheer contempt dripping from his voice made the old headmaster's blood curdle.

Gabrielle shrieked with pain as Harry grabbed a fistful of her hair and wrenched her head back exposing her throat, his other hand coming up and gripping it tightly as he lowered his face and made a rather sickening show of sniffing her skin

"All your hopes of salvation for the boy resting on this…beast?' Harry threw his head back and roared with laughter.

"Release her." Eva commanded. Harry turned his cold white eyes to Eva and scowled contemptuously at her.

"Do not dare to order me, half breed." Harry roared. "I should thank you. Putting the whelp into your spell finally allowed me to break free. Far too long has the boy managed to keep me trapped in his mind. You freed me. I will kill you last."

"Let them go!" Sirius roared.

"Ah, the faithful Godfather. The boy worships you. Looks up to you." Harry sneered. "It's disgusting. I shall enjoy killing you. His pain will be so much sweeter as I force him to watch as I utterly rip your mind apart and then extinguish your life."

"Your time is coming to an end, fiend." Eva said, standing tall in defiance. "The boy has fought you and kept you trapped, and he will continue to do so until we can vanquish you."

"You make me laugh." Harry howled with laughter. "Perhaps I will allow you to live to be my pet. Each of you will know true suffering. And it will be Harry Potter's face you see as you writhe under my power before I extinguish your lives…."

"ENOUGH!" Eva shouted, and clapped her hands together. It sounded as if there was a thunderclap in the room, and Harry fell back onto the chair in a heap, releasing Gabrielle, who fell heavily to the floor, gasping. Apolline rushed forward and grabbed her daughter, dragging her away from Harry.

Harry stirred and sat up slowly, his eyes once again back to normal. He rubbed his face, looking a bit groggy.

* * *

Harry had never in his life felt so unclean. Grand Mother Eva had kept her promise and told him everything that had happened during the ritual, and Harry now wished she had lied.

Mister Delacour had finally spoken up, and Harry really couldn't blame the man for his reaction. He wanted to take his family and return to France. The Grand Mother had reminded him of the cost. However, Gabrielle had looked almost as if she would prefer that alternative. She hadn't looked at him once during the discussion, and though Harry was still wary of her, couldn't help but feel ashamed.

"I want to go someplace else." Harry said, his voice low and hoarse.

Sirius, who was standing behind his godson in the darkened bedroom, suppressed a shudder at the sound of Harry's voice. It was hollow, and hopeless. It was breaking his heart to see his Harry in such turmoil. Sirius wished he could say or do anything to ease Harry's mind, but there was nothing. How could you ease the worry of someone who had just learned they carried the soul of a murdering psychopath within their own psyche?

"Where?" Sirius tried, when nothing else came to him.

"Anywhere. Far away, where I can't hurt anyone, and he can't use me…" Harry said, his tone heartbreakingly broken.

"Harry, you've kept him locked away…" Sirius began.

"I DON"T CARE!" Harry screamed, turning to face Sirius. His eyes were swollen and red. There were dried tear tracks down his face. In that moment, Sirius saw the raw pain in the boy's eyes, and it made him stagger on his feet. "You heard them. It's killing me. I know what that means Sirius. I saved Ginny Weasley from becoming his puppet, and that's what's going to happen to me."

"No it won't." Sirius snapped back. "God damn it Harry, I won't let it happen. Eva said that they can get it out of you."

"In a month!' Harry shouted. "What if I don't have that long? What if the ritual weakened me or gave him some sort of foothold or something? I don't want anything to happen… I don't want to hurt anyone."

Sirius crossed the room, and wrapped Harry in a strong embrace. Harry fought against him for a few seconds before he lost his strength, or just his will to fight. He collapsed into his godfather, muttering about how unfair his life was, and how much he wished he could just die.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Sirius said sternly. "You mother and father would be very angry with you if they could hear you speak right now."

Harry just shook his head.

"Now I want you to listen to me, and listen good. You have proven time and time again how truly remarkable and strong you are. You're going to suck it up right now, and you are going to continue fighting this back as you've been doing, and then, at the end of the month, on the full moon, Eva and her coven are going to get this thing out of you once and for all, and then you're going to be able to live your life. You and Gabrielle are going to figure things out and you're going to finish school, and you going to get married and have a boat load of kids for me to spoil, just like I did you, or like I intend to do to you."

Harry laughed in spite of himself and Sirius finally relaxed his grip. Harry pulled away, but would still not look at Sirius.

"How do you intend to spoil me?" Harry said, wiping his eyes. Sirius had to smile as he knew that he'd reached through to his godson. It wasn't Harry's nature to give up, but even the strongest of people needed a kick in the pants to remind them of their strength, especially when things appeared so bleak.

"Well, first off, I've got twelve years of birthdays and Christmases to make up for." Sirius smiled wryly.

"You made up for it when you got my Firebolt." Harry smirked.

"Hardly." Sirius rolled his eyes. "I swore to your mother when you were born that I was going to be giving you loads of gifts and toys. As you're rather a bit too old for toys, I'll have to get you other stuff. New clothes for starters. I'm sure that Fleur and Gabrielle would be happy to help me with that. You know girls are genetically inclined for shopping."

Harry shook his head, and pulled away from his godfather, going back to the window. Sirius just watched him for a time, without speaking. He couldn't begin to imagine how Harry was feeling. He had an inkling, but he doubted he was close.

"How is Gabrielle?' Harry asked after a long silence. Sirius gave another wry smile and shook his head. He was still seething at how tactless the Delacour patriarch had been, though he couldn't really blame the man. He just wanted to protect his family.

"So far as I know she's fine. Her had was bruised, but nothing more. She was frightened, of course. We all were. I don't think Eva or Dumbledore expected that to happen." Sirius said gently. "Give her a bit of time. She knows it wasn't you, but she just need to process it all and come to terms with what happened.

"They knew it was in there." Harry said grimly. "They should have told me before. that stupid ritual. What did they learn anyway? That I'm even more screwed up in the head than they thought? Useless."

"You're not screwed up, Harry." Sirius replied. "No more than anyone else. In fact, given everything, I think it's possible you're even more well-adjusted than anyone else."

"I don't feel like it right now." Harry scowled.

"I'd be suspicious if you did." Sirius chuckled.

They remained silent for a time before Sirius stood, and promised to bring Harry some food. He encouraged Harry to take all the time he needed, and that everything would work out in the end, and that they only needed to be patient. Harry nodded, though he didn't truly believe his godfather. With Voldemort in his head, how could he?

* * *

It was very, very late when Harry's door opened slowly, and Gabrielle poked her head inside. The room was dark and Harry was asleep on his bed, still dressed in his clothes. It was clear to her that he had simply succumbed to exhaustion.

She slipped into the bedroom and tiptoed to his side, climbing onto the bed and looking at his sleeping face. He looked as if he were having bad dreams. His jaw was clenched and his brow furrowed.

Gently she slipped her hand up and placed it upon his forehead as she began to hum a lullaby her mother had sung to her when she had once had trouble sleeping. As soon as her fingertips touched his skin, his face relaxed, and she couldn't help but smile to herself.

"You see Harry, our magics are kindred." She sighed. "I don't blame you."

Harry grumbled incoherently and Gabrielle laughed to herself. She continued lightly running her hands through his hair and humming softly.

"I am not going to abandon you Harry. I know that is your greatest fear, even when you attempt to push people away. I'm going to make you understand why we refuse to leave you alone."

Harry turned slightly towards her, his face becoming peaceful thanks to her ministrations. She couldn't help but smile at this. She remembered how she had felt when she first saw him after the second task, and when she learned it was he who had rescued her. She knew the story of Harry Potter of course. She doubted there was a child alive who hadn't heard the story. But the real Harry was something all together intriguing, and with every passing day, she was beginning to understand just how truly special he actually was.

Despite what had happened during the ritual, Gabrielle was starting to feel thankful her magic chose him, and she was also starting to become anxious to see what would happen to them. She knew it was silly, but she hoped that maybe, just maybe they might actually come to love one another.

If only life could be like a fairy tale…


	5. Chapter 5

"How long did you know?" Sirius asked Dumbledore, his tone cold and threatening. The old headmaster didn't appear intimidated but merely indifferent. "How long have you known my godson has had that, that…abomination in his gods damned head Albus?"

"I have had my suspicions, nothing more." Dumbledore revealed. "Despite my reputation, I am not omniscient." He looked very apologetic, but Sirius could only seethe.

"I was able to confirm it." Eva said as she looked up at Sirius." I knew it the moment I met him, and chose not to say anything until I spoke to Headmaster Dumbledore."

Sirius shook his head and began pacing back and forth liked a caged animal in the kitchen where the adults had gathered the morning after the ritual. Sirius had barely slept the previous night as he couldn't stop thinking over what had happened to his godson and all that it had meant. Harry had been living with, for lack of a better description, a parasite feeding off his magic.

Currently Harry was on the beach with Gabrielle. He had been encouraged by Sirius and Eva to get out of the house and try to forget about everything for a bit. Harry didn't want to be left out of any discussion that was about him however, so it took a lot of effort to get him to go outside for awhile. In the end, it was Gabrielle literally dragging him out of the house that finally managed to convince him.

"And you're trying to keep my family here?" Mister Delacour shouted, his face red with rage. "My daughter has bonded with that boy, and now we find out he's a killer?"

"Harry is not a killer!" Sirius snapped. Sebastian looked as if he were going to strike back but his wife stepped between them.

"Sebastian, you need to calm down." Apolline tried, but her husband wasn't listening.

"No! I am taking my family now. All of us."

"And condemn your daughter?" Eva asked.

"Shut up!" Sebastian snapped. "Why am I even listening to you? Ever since you showed up, you've done your best to convince me that my daughter is bonded to this… this boy, and that she could die if we don't put them together. Then I learn that this boy is the number one target to the most heinous terrorist in our world in a century. And still I go along with it. And then last night, I find out that this boy has a connection to this fiend, and that it can take control of him? No more! No, I am taking my family home and away from all of this craziness. I would rather Gabrielle lose her magic than die!"

There was a resounding crack and Sebastian's anger had vanished and was replaced by astonishment. There was now a very angry red hand print on his cheek. Apolline however looked far more murderous than whatever had possessed Harry the night before. Her eyes were cold and her nostrils were flaring. What was worse, her normally beautiful face was morphing into that of a Veela's fire form.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." she snarled. Sebastian actually took a step back. "I am ashamed of you. We have wanted nothing but the very best for both our girls, and here you are preparing to maim her by making her lose her magic? I get that you're scared, we're all afraid, but your daughter, your baby girl is out there right now fighting for her future. Do you think she wanted this? Do you think this was what she imagined for herself? This is the very last time you will ever suggest leaving and allowing Gabrielle to lose her magic. And you will spend time with the boy, and get over your misconceptions. I've barely spoken to him, and I know that he is much more than he seems."

Apolline stepped back the waves of heat slowly dispersing, and her normal stunning features returning, though the glare remained. Fleur came up and wrapped her mother in a hug, ignoring her father who looked as if his wife had just announced she was a demon spawn.

"Arguing is getting us nowhere." Eva said after a long silence. "We can not risk further attempts to help Harry's mind until we remove that soul fragment. We have a month to prepare, so during this time, it would be to Harry and Gabrielle's benefit to make life for them as carefree and as fun as possible. I suggest we speak to Harry and Gabrielle and find out what they would like to do."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked not sure he was following.

"They are teenagers. They want to experience much more, and isolating Harry here, is no better than isolating him with his relatives. He needs to freedom. Freedom to see friends, and enjoy all that life has."

"But it is not safe." Dumbledore spoke up. Sirius turned towards the headmaster, his anger returning.

"Here you claim to want to give Harry a childhood. A life of true happiness, and yet you restrict him. He's had fourteen years of that, and that's more than enough. He should be able to visit his friends, or go to an amusement park, or shopping. Perhaps even…"

"That is an excellent idea."

Everyone turned and Sebastian Delacour blushed. He hadn't even realized he'd spoken. He stammered a couple of times before clearing his throat.

"Why not take them to an amusement park. We're on a coastal town, we could rent a boat and take them out on the sea. If Harry's life has been as bad as you claim, then maybe it is up to us to change that."

"Wait." Sirius spoke up. He turned to Eva and stared right into her eyes suspiciously. "Why are you wishing to make Harry have so much fun? You're not telling us everything, are you?"

Eva sighed and stood from her seat, peering out the large window where she could se two teenagers standing close to the sea. From there it looked as if they were having fun. Gabrielle bent down, and clearly gather water to splash Harry, who began to chase the younger girl. From here, it was easy to forget all of the darkness looming over them, and envision they were simply two young people enjoying each other's company, perhaps even two young people falling in love. If only that were true. Eva knew that despite how he might act, Harry was shielding his heart. He was afraid. Not for himself, which surprised her, but for those around him.

"Because, there is a strong chance that the ritual will fail." Eva said, finally turning to the group. She was unsurprised to see them all looking troubled at this revelation. "Last night when we tried to use the ritual on Harry, I was not expecting the other entity to take control. In all my years, I have never experienced the raw evil that lay within Harry's mind, nor have I ever heard so much fear in anyone that I heard in Harry's voice before the entity took control. It will do everything it has to, to remain where it is."

"You're right." Dumbledore sighed. "Voldemort himself fear nothing, save death. So much so that he did the most unspeakable things in order to secure supposed immortality. I would expect nothing less than a fight from a mere fragment of his soul."

"A powerful fragment." Eva remarked. "The ritual itself is very painful to undergo. Harry would most likely feel very unwell after its completion. That is with something that wasn't feeding off of him, they way this thing is. I think it very possible that Harry will not survive it."

Sirius looked ready to protest, but Eva held up her hand to stop him from speaking.

"Harry is very strong, there is no doubt, but his power has suffered all these years from fighting this abomination. He is not at ideal strength for this, but I fear that waiting is not an option. We owe it to Harry to cleanse him of this abomination before we can even begin to think of preparing him for war."

"WAR?" Both Sirius and Sebastian shouted.

"Lord Voldemort believes Harry has the power to destroy him once and for all. The Ministry is burying its collective head in the sand rather than preparing for what is coming. Harry will face Voldemort. It is his destiny to do so." Dumbledore said sadly. "My own nearsightedness has nearly cost Harry his life more times than I wish to recollect. If we are to have any chance at surviving this war, than we need to do all we can for Harry. He is the one who will give our people the courage to rise up and fight. Without Harry… then I fear there is no point in resisting Voldemort. He will take over England, and then he will move on to take the rest of the world."

"Surely you don't believe the rest of the world will do nothing." Sirius argued.

"No, they will fight in the beginning, but Lord Voldemort is nothing if not persuasive. Once he has the pure bloods… there will be little resistance afterwards. You know as well as I that he prefers deception to open conflict.

Sirius nodded grimly. "He deserves better than this, Dumbledore. He deserves a full life."

"That is why we must do all we can for him now, and pray he is strong enough…"

"And what of Gabrielle?' Sebastian asked. "If he can not survive this purge, what becomes of her?"

The Grand Mother shook her head grimly. "My hope is that her magic will accept the loss. But if it does not… her magic may wither inside of her. And her heart…

Eva's voice broke and she dabbed at her eyes. Sirius saw the tears, and felt his own heart beginning to break. More than ever Sirius wished fate could just stop using Harry as it's punching bag.

* * *

"They're talking about us in there." Harry said angrily as Gabrielle dragged him onto the beach. "Aren't you at least curious?"

Gabrielle shrugged. She finally let go of his hand when they emerged on to the shoreline and turned to look at him with a soft smile.

"I'm more concerned with things between us." She said.

"There is no us." Harry snapped. Gabrielle frowned and Harry grimaced. "I'm sorry it's just that…well with everything and I…"

"That is precisely what has me concerned." Gabrielle interrupted. "We haven't talked at all, save for the other day. I don't know anything about you and vice versa. For instance, do you know my favorite color is pink, but I refuse to wear it?"

"Wha?' Harry looked puzzled. "That seems random."

Gabrielle smirked and gave him a light shove. "I know, but now I have your attention."

Harry just shook his head while Gabrielle laughed lightly.

"Come on, let go to the water." Gabrielle said, kicking off her shoes. Harry followed her example and they trudged out towards the water. It was a warm day, but the water was very cold, and the wind kept the temperature comfortable. They didn't speak again until they were walking in the surf.

"So tell me about Hogwarts. What should I expect?" Gabrielle smiled.

"Well, I guess you'll have to be sorted into one of the houses." Harry started. He then began telling her all about the castle. Gabrielle listened intently as he talked about the many secret passages, and meals in the Great Hall and the grounds at Christmas time. She could see that he was very fond of Hogwarts. She understood as she had strong feelings about Beauxbatons.

"I suppose it's going to be tough for you, leaving your friends and all that." Harry stated. Gabrielle nodded slowly before speaking.

"Yes and no. I'm not really close to anyone. It's difficult to make friends for most Veelas. Boys tend to drool or act quite foolish around us, and girls tend to get bitter and jealous. Fleur didn't really have any close friends in school either, save for Claudia who is also a Veela. It was really tough for Fleur last year. Her best friend didn't come to Hogwarts, and she felt very alone."

"I can kind of understand that." Harry admitted.

"What about you? What do you think your friends are going to say when they find out what's happened between us?" Gabrielle asked. Harry noted a hint of anxiety in her tone. She was also looking away from him now.

"Well I suppose Hermione will want to research all about the bond. She'll go right to the library at Hogwarts to find answers." Harry shrugged imagining his friend's reaction.

"She could ask me about it." Gabrielle smiled lightly.

"Yeah, but I don't think she will. At least not at first. It's just not how she works. Ron on the other hand… I wish I knew." Harry shrugged. Gabrielle gazed at him for a few moments before she piped up.

"Was he the one in the lake with me?"

Harry snickered and nodded.

"Yeah. He even asked out your sister to the Yule Ball."

"OH MY GOD!" Gabrielle shrieked. "She told me about that. He shouted at her and then ran away, right? That was him?"

Harry laughed as well. "Yeah. He couldn't look at her at all without turning bright red. We had kind of a falling out when my name came out of the Goblet. We patched it up, but I don't know. I just think that this might make him… resentful or something?"

"Why?" Gabrielle asked, rather confused.

Harry shrugged again.

"He's got kind of this thing. He's got five older brothers and I guess he doesn't think he has an identity of his own. You know, like he feels like he's being compared to his brothers all the time, and then being compared to me because we're friends."

"That doesn't seem like it's a real friendship." Gabrielle offered. "He should be supportive of you."

"He was my first friend, but and I really hate to say this, but sometimes it feels like he's only friends with me because of who I am. Hermione's never let me down, but Ron…"

"I'm sorry." Gabrielle smiled softly. "Maybe you'll be wrong and he'll be supportive. It could be he learned the real value of your friendship last year."

"Maybe, but… Well, at the Yule Ball he picked a fight with Hermione because she went to the Ball with Viktor Krum. I couldn't figure it out at the time, I thought he was being ridiculous really, but I think he might have wanted to go to the ball with her. I don't really know. For some reason I just can't figure him out anymore. I wonder if we'll remain friends, or if we'll drift apart."

"Who can say?' Gabrielle shrugged. They fell silent again before Gabrielle spoke up again.

"Do you hate me?'

Harry turned sharply with puzzlement etched on his features. "What?"

"Because of the bond and all. Do you hate me? I mean, I've just made it very difficult for you to date any other girl. Like the Grand Mother said…we're, uh…"

"I know." Harry said quickly, not wanting to hear the word married again. "No, I don't hate you. I don't know how I feel about any of this except that I'm …well I'm afraid. My life…there's a mad man…"

"I know about Voldemort and everything." Gabrielle said, cutting him off. "I've thought a lot about that as well. Maybe that's part of why my magic chose you. Maybe on some level beyond our current understanding that I knew you needed help. So My magic bonded with yours to give you a sort of edge over him."

Harry could only stare at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she'd just said. She just kept smiling at him until he finally shrugged.

"If that's the case, then thank you for helping." He smiled, making her smile brighten. "Everyone's tried to explain this all to me, but maybe you could do a better job of it. What does this all really mean for us? What's supposed to happen?"

Gabrielle shrugged lightly and toed a smooth shell in the sand before turning around again to look at him.

"When you pulled me out of the lake, I felt attracted to you. I thought you were cute, and of course and you had just saved me. I admit there was a bit of hero worship. Now…" Gabrielle held up her hand to prevent Harry from saying anything.

"I figured out very quickly that nothing was likely to happen. You were fourteen, and we lived in different countries. It stung, but I accepted it. I was also afraid that if somehow we ever got the chance to spend time together that you'd only like me because I was a Veela. So, I basically got over my feelings, or at least I thought so."

Harry cocked his head a bit, arching an eyebrow in questioning.

"I didn't realize it but the bond had already begun. I dreamt a lot about you, but I just figured it was a crush. It wasn't until a few nights ago that I realized that I was dreaming about things you were feeling."

"You can feel what I feel?" Harry gasped.

"No." Gabrielle said quickly. "That's not what I'm saying. Our bond connects us, but I can't read your mind or feel what you feel when you feel it. When I'm asleep though, I can se your feelings in dreams. It's really hard to explain. Suffice to say, I know that you harbor a lot of guilt over what happened during the last task, even though that you know it's not your fault. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders even though the burden isn't yours."

Harry grimaced a bit, and Gabrielle gave him another playful shove. "No moping. I'm not done yet.

"Sorry." Harry said, forcing a smile.

"Anyway, the dreams became more vivid, and then I started feeling unwell. The change is painful, because our bodies grow and change, but it is all at once. Like you might grow a few inches over a year and not even notice. I grew a foot and a few inches in a month. Not to mention these."

She pointed to her chest and chuckled when Harry's face went crimson. She took his hand and continued their walk in the surf.

"The Grand Mother explained it all. My magic changed me to be more attractive to you, so as to hopefully initiate a physical bond, which would then lead to an emotional one, thereby strengthening our magical bond. It's all cyclical. When they told me… I cried. I thought that I was going to wind up some sort of sex slave."

"What?" Harry looked appalled.

"Our history is full of it. Veelas being forced into submission and all that. It still happens today, though not as often. But then I was told it was you, and I felt hope. Fleur wrote to me through out the tournament and I got to see a little of who you really are though her letters. Then Sirius spent a few weeks in France with my family and I got to know you through him. I'm convinced now that your are a good man, Harry. What does this bond mean for us? I wish that I had that answer. I have my hopes, and I also have my doubts and fears, just as anyone would. All that I am sure of is that I want to try and be your friend. We can figure out everything else as we go."

Harry smiled. A true genuine smile that made Gabrielle shiver. She smiled back at him. She decided then that she'd had enough seriousness. Grinning rather mischievously, Gabrielle bent down as the surf came in and scooped up a handful of sea water and flung it at Harry.

"HEY!" Harry shouted, shielding himself. Gabrielle laughed and shrieked as he began to chase her. She sprinted down the beach, thankful for her longer legs as she was sure a month ago he would have caught her easily. She had no idea what he intended to do when he caught her, but a small part of her wanted to find out.

But she wasn't going to make it easy for him.

She was managing to keep ahead of him pretty well, but running on the sand wasn't as easy as running on harder ground. Gabrielle went to turn when Harry was close to her, but her foot caught and she stumbled. Harry couldn't stop in time and tripped over her, landing with a hard thud. Gabrielle laughed harder as Harry rolled and got to his knees. Unfortunately, Gabrielle's laughter was such that she could barely move now. Harry grabbed her and tickled her sides, making her shriek.

However, Gabrielle was a dirty fighter, and thanks to years of roughhousing with her father, mother and sister, she knew how to get free, and turn the tables. She twisted her waist and managed to get her legs under who, and pushed back, knocking Harry flat again, however now she was lying on top of him.

They were both laughing now, and then Gabrielle felt a longing as she gazed in his eyes. She had his wrists in her hands to prevent him from tickling her again and as she stared into his eyes, she swore she saw the same desire in his emerald pools that she felt in her chest.

Slowly their laughter began to die as they tried to catch their breath. Slowly, Gabrielle felt herself drawing closer to Harry, her eyes drawn to his lips.

Harry stared up at Gabrielle looking at simply one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. She was prettier than Cho Chang, his former crush, and even more beautiful than most of the older girls at Hogwarts. He felt a desire to pull her close and kiss, much as she had done the other day when she and Sirius and Dumbledore had come to get him at his relatives.

And then a voice in the back of his minds asked him if he really wanted to or if it was the bonds creating this desire in him.

"Maybe we should get back. They might be finished talking and I'm sure lunch will be ready.

Gabrielle couldn't hide the disappointment, and Harry felt a pang of guilt at hurting her feelings again. However, he just still had too much to figure out before he let himself succumb to the bond's influence. Especially with Voldemort living in his damned head. Maybe once they had gotten it out of him, he could allow himself to explore things, but for now, Harry just felt it was wiser to pull back. He knew he'd never be able to live with himself if she got hurt because of him.

"Come on then." Gabrielle said, getting to her feet and helping him up. "I'll just have to kick your butt later."

"As if you have a chance." Harry smirked.

"Hello…Veela." Gabrielle smiled.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed…the Veela thing hasn't really affected me." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, why is that?" Gabrielle asked.

Harry shrugged. " I don't know. It affected me at the World cup, but not since then. Like whenever I was around Fleur, I never felt like I lost my senses."

"Well, now I think I like you more." Gabrielle smiled. "That's why my mother married my father. He's not affected by Veela allure either. It's a highly sought after quality for us. We like our men to have strong wills."

"Is it rare?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Gabrielle admitted. "I don't think so, or there'd be a lot fewer marriages between wizards and Veela. But…I don't really know. However, I wasn't talking about my allure when I said I would kick your butt. I was referring to this.

Gabrielle opened her palm and Harry's eyes widened as he saw the angry red flames. Gabrielle smirked at his expression and closed her fist, extinguishing the flames.

"Just remember not to make me angry." She winked. Harry gulped nervously. Gabrielle laughed harder, and looped her arm through his, dragging him back to the house.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning, showered, dressed and began heading down the stairs for breakfast. He was excited for the first time in a long time. During lunch the previous day, Harry and Gabrielle had been asked what they would like to do before the end of the summer. They were offered a myriad of extremely fun adventures. Gabrielle perked up at a lot of those things, while Harry was a bit overwhelmed by it all, though he did agree to everything Gabrielle liked.

Today they were supposed to go out on a rented boat for a fishing trip. Harry had been surprised to find out Gabrielle liked fishing. She explained that she didn't really like fishing per se, but liked being out on the sea.

"It's funny because Veela's are fire creatures, and normally being in water is not our favorite, but I love the water. Fleur does as well. I think it's because we grew up near the shore." Gabrielle explained. "Or maybe I just want a chance to show off my new body in a bikini."

Gabrielle had laugh quite raucously at Harry's blush.

So when Harry went to bed, he was surprised a bit to feel excited at the prospect of a day on the sea. Apparently Sebastian Delacour was quite good with boats, and he would be driving their vessel, and Sirius would be going along. Harry thought it would be a lot of fun to spend a day with the other three, and had dreamt of a nice day out on the ocean.

When Harry came to the kitchen for breakfast, he got a huge surprise when he saw Sirius, Sebastian and Dumbledore talking with Gabrielle and two familiar faces that filled his heart with joy.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted when she saw him in the door. She rushed to him and hugged him tightly. Ron was there, slapping him on the back, and giving him a somewhat manly hug when Hermione finally released him.

Hermione looked taller, and thinner. Harry also couldn't help notice she was a bit curvier in all the right ways. Also her hair seemed less bushy. He wondered if she had changed shampoos or something to relax it.

"Fishing eh?" Ron smiled. "Can't wait mate." Ron looked as if he'd grown two or three inches in the last month and his hair was cut very short. Both of Harry's friends were wearing shorts, and had sweatshirts. Hermione had tied her hair into a ponytail.

"You guys are coming?" Harry asked excitedly, looking to Sirius who nodded with a smile.

"Dumbledore brought us this morning." Hermione smiled excitedly.

"Sounds like you got a lot to fill us in on." Ron said, glancing to Gabrielle who was finishing her juice. Ron gave a sly smile at Harry while the Veela smiled brightly at Harry, making him smile back.

"Dumbledore informed us about the bond." Hermione whispered. "Are you ok?"

"I'm bonded Hermione, not dying." Harry smirked. Hermione scowled but it lasted a mere second. "I'm sure we'll get time to talk on the boat. For now, I'm hungry."

Sirius made breakfast for all the teens, who hadn't yet eaten while Sebastian talked about what they would be doing that day. Harry noted that the man sounded much friendlier than he had before, and Harry wondered if it was because of his passion for boating or something else at work here.

"So can you tell us when this all happened?" Hermione asked.

"Right after the Second Task." Gabrielle said with her heavy accent. Harry smiled as he'd come to really enjoy it.

"But weren't you like nine?" Ron asked rather rudely.

"Actually I'm thirteen." She smiled politely.

"But you look so much older." Hermione said, then winced at her tone. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Gabrielle smiled. "It's all part of the change."

"The change?" Both Ron and Hermione asked.

"You call it puberty." Gabrielle explained. "But it's much faster and decidedly more uncomfortable for us."

Harry could tell Gabrielle was trying to make a good impression. She knew how important Harry's friends were to him, and she didn't want them to not like her. Harry could tell that Hermione was intrigued, while Ron… well Harry couldn't say for sure what Ron's feelings on the matter were.

"So, what happens?' Hermione asked. "I mean, are you two like a couple or is she…"

Harry could tell by the sour expression on Hermione's face that she must be wondering if Gabrielle was subservient to Harry.

"Right now we're getting to know each other.' Harry explained. "We're taking things a day at a time. But in the eyes of magic we're…together, I guess you could say."

"My magic is bonding to his. It will strengthen him. If our feelings for each other become stronger, than Harry's magic could bond to mine. If that happens, we could become very powerful, as our magic will constantly be feeding one another." Gabrielle said with her brightest smile. Hermione seemed pleased by this while Ron looked confused.

"If you'd like I'm sure you could speak to the head of our coven. She really can explain it a lot better." Gabrielle suggested.

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled, sitting a bit straighter. Harry recognized the posture. Hermione always sat that straight when she was excited about discovering something new.

"Hurry up you lot." Sirius said, clapping his hands. "We're catching dinner for tonight, so we've got to get out on the water.

Harry and the others finished their meals and ten minutes later, and several strong glamour charms on Sirius, they were climbing into a large car and heading to the pier nearby to rent out a boat and buy supplies for a full day of deep sea fishing.


	6. Chapter 6

_French in Italics_

Harry lay upon the stone slab, staring up at the clear night sky with the full moon shining down on him. This was by far the strangest thing he had ever been involved in. He was a bit more relaxed than he had been ten minutes ago when the extremely attractive woman had been painting symbols on his bare chest using only her finger. It had been extremely awkward as he had been trying to look anywhere but at her barely covered chest. The woman had laughed kindly at his embarrassment, and more so when she had accidentally tickled his ribs.

Harry was trying to relax just as Eva had told him to do, but it was proving impossible. How was he supposed to relax knowing that this might be his very last moments. Dumbledore had finally begun keeping his promise and he and Eva had sat him down that morning and explained everything that was to happen during the ritual. They had emphasized that this was going to be very painful, and that there was a strong chance that it would fail.

Harry felt his heart sink when Eva told him the cost of the ritual failing could be his very life. They then gave him the choice to go through with the ritual or not. It had not been an easy decision at all. He was only fifteen, and though this last month had been full of things he had only ever really dreamed of doing, or experiencing, there was still so much more left. Growing up, getting a job, meeting a great girl, having sex, getting married, raising a family…

But the question Harry kept asking was could he allow himself those things, knowing what was in his head? How soon before that fragment managed to gain enough strength to break free and take over? Could he risk the lives of the people he cared about most?

The answer was no, and as truly frightened as Harry felt, he knew there was no real choice. He really hated destiny, fate and whatever else had a hand in ruining his life.

So it was after Harry gave his answer that Eva, along with the Delacour ladies took Harry and apparated to some strange clearing. He was told that he was deep in the heart of France, but it may as well have been the Forbidden Forest. All around the clearing we tall, twisted, ancient trees. The clearing itself looked as if it had been made long ago. The were flat stones embedded in the ground. The stone slab that Harry lay upon was covered in runes. Harry couldn't help but think of Hermione's reaction to it. No doubt she'd want to spend as much time as she could translating them all.

There were nearly fifty Veela here, all of different ages, all dressed in gauzy light gowns that were very nearly see through. And all of them were beautiful, even the old ones. Harry had to focus very hard to avoid looking any place he shouldn't. The discomfort was compounded as Gabrielle, Fleur and Apolline were there, dressed in the same flowing gowns.

Gabrielle had stayed close to him most of the night so far, and had really enjoyed Harry's attempts to be a gentleman. She had of course seen him sneaking glances at her, and couldn't help feel a bit of a thrill. At least he was physically interested in her. Perhaps when this was behind them, he would begin to allow them to become closer. She glanced at him laying on the slab, her hand intertwined with his, his bright green eyes full of dread.

"You're very powerful, Harry." She whispered to him, making him smile gratefully. You're going to get through this."

"Alright.' Eva said, calling everyone to order. "We are now ready to begin."

Gabrielle gave his hand a final squeeze and got up. She started to move to her position, but stopped and turned back to kiss Harry on the lips. It was very chaste, but Harry felt as if she had tried to communicate a lot with the gesture. She quickly ran away, and Harry watched her go, wondering just what would happen to her, should things go wrong.

"Harry.' Eva said gently as she came up next to him and smiled down at him. "You are the bravest soul I have ever met. I promise that we will do our very best to do this quickly."

"Thank you." Harry said, and Eva merely nodded.

"Now, I want you to focus with all your might on your friends, your godfather, and those people who mean the most to you. Try and keep your mind on good things. All the fun you had this past month. No matter how much it hurts, keep your focus on that. Understand?" The Grand Mother asked.

Harry nodded, and Eva gave him one last smile and patted his hand lightly. Eva walked away and Harry took a very deep breath, trying to push down the anxiety about what was about to happen. He wondered how he would feel once the soul fragment was gone. Would he be more powerful? Dumbledore seemed convinced that at the very least, Harry would be free of nightmares. Harry still wasn't sure if possibly dying was worth a good night's sleep.

Harry turned his head as the Veela began to chant. They had all linked hands and were swaying slightly. Harry couldn't see Gabrielle, and wondered if she was part of the circle. Slowly the chanting became something closer to singing, and Harry felt calmer somehow. He turned his head back to the night sky and let out a long slow breath. He slowly let his eyes close as he did what Eva told him to do. Focus on the people he knew cared for him.

* * *

"I want to apologize." Ron said after Hermione had followed Gabrielle into the boat to find drinks. Harry and Ron were seated at the stern of the _Galiant, _the boat Sebastian Delacour had rented for them for the day. The Frenchman had cast a spell on the vessel to keep it from rolling too much, and making everyone sick.

They had only been out on the sea for an hour and so far, the fishing had been quite good, and Ron was doing the best, having landed three large fish before Harry even got his lure into the water.

"Apologize?' Harry looked to his redheaded best friend. Ron nodded, grimacing a bit.

Ron took a breath and cast his eyes to the horizon. He seemed to be steeling himself, and Harry felt it likely best to wait until his friend was ready.

"The night we got back from school, dad came and asked me how the year went. He already knew all that had happened thanks to the twins and Ginny's letters, but he wanted to hear it from me. Truth is, I've been carrying around all this guilt over… well everything. I'm your friend, Harry, and I let my jealousy get the better of me. I knew you hadn't put your name in the goblet. I knew all along. I just… Well, I guess I just couldn't stand that you were getting something I originally thought was so great. I acted like a prat, and I don't deserve your friendship. Or Hermione's. She forgave me already, but I still feel awful over it all. Anyway, Dad and I talked all about it, and he gave me a lot to think over. It's easy to sweep it all under the rug, but I don't want to do what's easy anymore. So, I'm sorry."

Harry could only stare blankly at Ron, who shrugged and turned back to his rod. It was hard to believe that Harry had been thinking so ill of his best friend just a few days ago, and here he was stepping up, and showing how strongly he felt about his best friend.

"Is she nice?' Ron asked, motioning with his head to where the girls had gone. Harry only shrugged.

"To be frank, we haven't spent a whole lot of time together yet. We spent most of yesterday together talking, and she seems nice, but…well, I'm really confused about everything."

"It's hard to believe she's younger than Ginny. I mean… wow, mate."

"There's more to her than looks, you know." Harry said crossly.

"No, I know that. I really do. I'm just saying…well, I just think it's got to be tough for her. Imagine looking like that, but not really at that age mentally…does that make sense?" Ron asked, making a face.

"I think I get you. She says it's all because of the bond, and Eva said that's what usually happens to Veela. They look really young until they go through the change. Fleur only went through it like two years ago. Gabrielle said when she went back to school after the change, things were really hard because boys were constantly falling over themselves to get her to notice them.

"Don't remind me.' Ron blushed. Harry remembered Ron's failed attempt to ask out Fleur to the Yule Ball. "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to date her, or marry her, or what?" Ron looked concerned.

"I really don't know mate." Harry shook his head. "They said that in the eyes of magic we're already married, but how can you be married to someone you don't even know? What if we hate each other? We've only talked a little, and she's nice enough, but what if I'm nothing like she imagined for herself. What if I'm not the guy for her. She's stuck with me. And I don't know if I can even date anyone else. And there's the possibility other girls could try and bond with me?"

"What?" Ron looked aghast.

* * *

There was a shot of pain in his mind, and Harry grimaced. It felt like someone had stuck a white hot poker right in the center of his brain. His muscles spasmed, and Harry felt like he had no control over his limbs.

The singing became louder, and Harry felt gentle warm hands at his temple. Almost immediately the pain subsided, and his body relaxed a bit.

* * *

"I've read up on it, but Sirius' library doesn't have a whole lot on Veela. Though, I think he should go through it. There's a lot of really nasty books in there." Hermione shuddered.

Harry was walking with his bushy haired best friend, slightly behind Ron and Gabrielle, who were chatting amicably. They were strolling through the streets of the nearby town, wandering in and out of the muggle shops. They were for all intents and purposes on their own, But they had been told that there were people guarding them. Out of sight, but near enough should they need them.

"I'm a bit envious." Hermione said, looping her arm through Harry's. "To have someone's magic bond to yours, in essence, doubling your power, is incredible."

Harry was about to say something, but Hermione cut him off.

"At the same time… Why do these things always happen to you?" She asked, looking heartbroken. "To have your parents taken away before you even got the chance to know them, living with the Dursleys, everything that's happened at school, Voldemort, and now… you don't even have the simple joy of dating who you want."

"I don't know if that's the case." Harry sighed. "I mean, Eva said other girls could bond with me."

"That's not the same thing." Hermione pointed out. "But this does beg the question about Gabrielle. Are you going to date her?"

"I don't know." Harry started.

"Harry, you're not fooling me. She's very pretty, and she likes you. Not the boy who lived, but you. And I know you well enough to know that you at least find her fanciable. I don't know that there's really a problem." Hermione shrugged. "A lot of other boys would be extremely jealous of you."

"Say we do give it a go? What happens if it doesn't work out. What if we find we hate each other. She's stuck with me. And… how do I know that anything I might feel for her is because I actually feel it, or it's because of the bond?"

"The bond doesn't affect your emotions." Hermione stated. "The bond will strengthened if your emotions for each other become stronger, but it doesn't affect how you feel. So if you do like her, it's because that's what you feel in your heart. But I can understand your trepidation."

"Thanks." Harry said wryly. Hermione nudged him playfully.

"Are you trying to get to know her?" Hermione asked.

"It's complicated." Harry replied.

"How is it complicated?" Hermione blanched. "You spend time together, you talk, and ask questions about her."

"There's more going on than just the bond. Don't ask me, because I don't want to talk about it. Please." Harry said, looking rather pleadingly at his friend.

Hermione nodded. She knew that if she tried to weddle it out of him, he would just get angry at her, and she really didn't want to be the one to ruin the day. This was the third outing they had had in the last week, and she was extremely happy that Harry was getting to experience a summer like other kids their age, instead of being locked up at his relatives.

"I will tell you later.' Harry said, looking up at her. "I just… don't want to yet."

"It's alright, Harry. Really. We should catch up with those two. I think Ron found a sweets shop."

* * *

His back was arching and he was gritting his teeth so tightly he was hearing them crack. The singing was louder, stronger, but it wasn't helping anymore. This was a thousand times worse than Voldemort's cruciatus curse. Every nerve was on fire, and the bones in his arms and legs felt as if they might shatter from all the pressure he was feeling on them. He could feel the warm hands touching his temples occasionally, but that wasn't helping either.

"The boy is mine" A voice kept repeating angrily, and every time he heard it, the pain seemed to increase. Harry tried to focus his mind on something else. Ron's face flashed in his mind, but Harry could only see flashes. He could grasp anything to hold onto to take the focus of the pain.

He tried thinking of Hermione, but again, nothing but flashes. Sirius's face appeared to his mind's eye, but faded before he could concentrate. Gabrielle's face swam before him, and Harry was able to hold onto the memory of when she had kissed him so soundly in the Dursley's garage that day, and a brief memory of her chest in that gauzy gown, but then it was gone.

"They will not save you." The voice cried out. "I will destroy your mind before they can defeat me."

"Momma loves you."

Harry heard the voice and knew exactly who had said it, though he could not remember her.

"Daddy loves you."

Harry felt his heart swell at this new voice. A voice locked away in the deepest recesses of his mind. He couldn't remember her, but he knew that he must have heard her long ago, before she died.

The voice continued, and began humming a soft lullaby, and Harry felt a something within him explode with a feeling so unfamiliar, and yet, so comforting, and secure. He began to here a laugh that he was sure he'd never ever heard before, and just like the woman's voice, filled him with strong emotions.

He pain surged and he cried out. Yet he kept his eyes locked closed, and he focused on the deep memory. The woman singing softly, and the warm, friendly laugh of the man. He had no doubts who they belonged to and his heart burst with emotion.

The other voice, the high cruel, menacing voice began to rant and curse him, but Harry ignored it. The pain increased, but Harry disregarded it. He wanted nothing more than to hear his mother and father. Longed to see them.

"Watch out for the cat!" She shouted, though she wasn't angry of fearful. She was highly amused.

"Lily will kill me if she finds out, so here's what happened Sirius." His father said, slightly panicked.

"My you were very hungry, weren't you sweetie." She gushed.

"Oh dear gods, what did mummy feed you?" He said sourly.

Harry clung to these echoes, holding as tightly as he could, searching for more. The only time he had ever heard his parents was when the Boggart/Dementor was close, and they had been afraid. But these memories were joyful, and amused. His parents happiest moments with him.

"You will not rid yourself of me so easily boy!" The cold voice shrieked in unbridled wrath.

The singing swelled, and the pain surged to unbearable proportions. It was becoming hard to breath as his chest felt as if it were being compressed by a dragon standing on him. He felt his body twist and spasm and several loud snaps echoed. Harry roared in agony, his throat becoming raw. He balled his fists and felt his body betray him as his bladder emptied itself, and his bowels followed suit. And then he felt dizzy and nauseous, and the singing began to fade away. The voices began to fade. Everything began to sound distant, and then… there was nothing.

* * *

"_Is he…" _Apolline asked as one of her coven sisters examined the boy. His body was twisted at odd angles, and he was covered in sweat and blood from several wounds. His left leg had twisted, and somehow he'd broken it. A shaft of bone was sticking out and though it hadn't broken through his jeans, they were soaked in blood. His scar had opened, and a thick black substance was oozing out of it. Blood was also coming out of his ears and eyes. He had a lot of long deep scratches, where he'd clawed at himself.

The sun was beginning to rise now, and all of the Veela were gathering around the stone slab where the boy they had been trying to save rested. It had been a most horrifying sight to behold. The way Harry's body had bent and turned. His screams ripping through each and every one of their hearts. What was worse was none of them knew if they had succeeded.

"_He is alive, but only barely. We need to do what we can for him here, and move him." _The examiner said quickly, nodding to two other Veela who brought forth more than a dozen vials and jars. The examiner cast a cleansing spell and began working on his leg.

Gabrielle came forth, tears streaming down her face.

"_Mama?"_

"_Calm yourself child." _Eva said quickly, coming to her side. _"Now is the most important time. You need to reach out to him through your bond. You need to help heal him."_

"_I don't know how." _Gabrielle said through her tears.

Eva took her around the stone slab where Harry's broken and bloodied body lay, and set her before Harry.

"_Take his hand, and concentrate on him. Close your eyes, and breathe deep. Simply think of him, and what you want to happen. Help us to heal him, Gabrielle." _Eva pleaded.

Gabrielle wiped at her eyes and then took Harry's hand in both of hers. She allowed her eyes to close and she began taking long steady deep breaths as she imagined Harry as he had been earlier in the evening. Smiling, and nervous, taking surreptitious glances at her chest through her gown. She wanted him back. She needed him to come back to her. They still had so much still to figure out.

And then she felt it. Something in her chest stirring. It felt as if it was moving, stretching out from her heart and down her arms into his. She couldn't help but smile to herself. She was actually doing it. Using her magic to reach out to him. She squeezed his hand lightly and kept repeating to herself that she needed him to return so they could figure this all out together.

All the while Gabrielle was doing all she could to guide her magic to Harry, Apolline stood next to her eldest daughter, with tears falling from her crystalline blue eyes.

"_Do you think it worked?" _Fleur asked. Apolline wrapped her arms around Fleur as her first born allowed her own tears to spill.

"_I hope with all my heart that we did, but only the Grand Mother knows for certain." _Apolline said as she watched Gabrielle holding her bond mate's hand, a soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"_Tell me, my flower, does she love him?" _Apolline asked.

Fleur looked at her younger sister and sighed. _"I do not know. I doubt that she knows for herself. But I believe she wants to fall in love with him. She's scared. For him, and for herself. But I see her with him. The way she laughs, and the way he looks at her, full of hope. I dare not hope, but my heart tells me she will be happy with him."_

"_So wise, my young one." _Apolline smiled as she squeezed Fleur.

"_Indeed she is." _Eva said, coming to the Delacour women's side. _"And powerful as well. In a few years, I am sure we will offer her a position within the coven. The young one as well, I think."_

"_Did it work, Grand Mother? Is the evil gone?" _Apolline asked urgently.

_"I am uncertain. He suffered greatly from our efforts tonight, and it will take some time for him to recover. He has very nearly exhausted his core. The entity put up a valiant fight, that much is certain. When he has rested, We shall attempt once again to speak to his mind, and then we shall know for sure."_ Eva said sadly, looking to the two younger women. _"We will have to move the boy soon, and I fear that apparating back to England would be dangerous. May we take him to your home Apolline?"_

_"Of Course. I shall go now and prepare a room for him."_ Apolline said, separating from Fleur in anticipation of leaving.

_"Fleur, you must return to England and inform the men of what has transpired. Bring them back to your home, and we shall discuss what will happen next."_ Eva commanded. Fleur nodded, and then both Delacour's popped away. Eva turned an stared at Gabrielle who was tracing circles on Harry's hand, smiling, though tears were falling down her soft cheeks.

_"Please Circe, hear my prayer. Give us all the strength we will need in the coming days to see us through this trial. By your grace, let us have succeeded this night."_ She whispered.

* * *

"He is very weak." Eva said, finishing her account of what had transpired the previous night. Both Dumbledore and Sirius looked very pale, and afraid for the young man. They had not yet been allowed to see Harry, as he was still being tended to. So they had listened to the Grand Mother speak of the ritual and all that she had witnessed that night. Apolline and Fleur had added their perspectives as well.

Sebastian had listened to the tale as well. He had softened a bit regarding his daughter's bond mate. He had gone on several outings and had a chance to se first hand what kind of boy Harry was. While he was still quite protective of his baby girl, he couldn't help but feel somewhat worried for the boy.

"How much time before you can determine if you were successful or not?" Dumbledore asked.

"That depends on Harry." Eva replied. "I will not attempt the ritual to speak to his mind until I am sure his core has fully recovered."

"How long do you think that will be?" Dumbledore said, looking thoughtful.

At least a month." Eva replied.

"But school starts in a week." Sirius said, looking worried.

"He will not be returning until he is recovered." Eva said simply. "I will not allow that."

"What of Gabrielle?" Sebastian spoke up for the first time. "Surely she will not have to remain at the boy's side, and miss out on her own education."

"No." Eva smiled. "Gabrielle is free to go to school, but I feel it would be unwise to allow her to attend Hogwarts without Harry. She is a Veela, and though she has shown great control over her growing powers, without someone to support her, there could be complications."

Sebastian frowned at this, knowing exactly what the Grand Mother was referring to. The Veela allure turned most men into idiots in the best cases. At the worst they became sex starved maniacs. Fleur had had a few close calls after she had gone through the change at fifteen, and that was in a school full of Veela. Gabrielle was set to attend Hogwarts. Sebastian did not like the idea of his youngest entering a school in her current situation without someone to watch over her, even if it was her bond mate.

"Why do they even need to go to Hogwarts?" Sebastian asked. Both Dumbledore and Sirius turned, looking a bit offended. "We're back in France, why can't they go to Beauxbatons? Your terrorist is back in England, and he believes the boy is there…can't we keep Harry here, and keep him hidden?"

"Are you out of your mind? Are you suggesting we make him go to school here? What about Harry's friends?" Sirius asked angrily. Dumbledore however looked to be considering it. "Everything Harry knows is in England."

"And everything Gabrielle knows is here, and yet we were going to make her leave everything behind for him. She was making all the sacrifices." Sebastian retorted.

"Monsieur Delacour makes a good point." Dumbledore said before Sirius could retort. "However, it would only be a matter of a few days before Lord Voldemort learned of Harry's absence from Hogwarts. No matter what course of action we took. On the other hand, it would take some time to learn of Harry's true location if we were careful. For instance, registering him under a false name. His spies will have a difficult time tracking him down, especially if the ritual was successful."

"You could spread rumors that he is schooling anywhere Lay false trails." Sebastian added. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"He would then be quite safe for at least a few months, and might actually have a year free of trouble." Dumbledore said. Even Sirius looked as if the idea now held merit.

"The only real problem is taking Harry away from his friends." Eva pointed out. "They are quite important to him, and he will need them. They represent his strength and his heart. They help guide him and do so without an agenda."

At this Eva glanced at Dumbledore, who ignored the veiled jab.

"It may be possible to arrange transfers for Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, should their parents agree. We can hold off on making that happen until Harry is ready to go back to school…"

"We are all forgetting one very important thing here." Apolline Delacour said as she entered the room, looking sternly at all of them. "What does Harry want. Hasn't all of this been about giving Harry choices in his life? And here you all are going against that and taking away his choices again. Maybe Harry will want to remain at Hogwarts, maybe he will like to attend Beauxbatons. But shouldn't we at least ask him?"

The other adults all looked mollified, especially Headmaster Dumbledore.

"You are correct, madam." He said softly. "We should ask him. However, we should at least begin making preparations for either choice."

"I agree." Eva said.

"Very well." Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat. "I shall take my leave. I will speak to the parents of Harry's friends, and we shall speak again in one week, the night before the term begins."


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore arrived at the Delacour home precisely at 7pm the night before students were set to return to school. It had been a very busy week, as the Headmaster had his hands full. The most difficult situation he had had to deal with was the Minister's attempts to place an agent within Hogwarts as a teacher. Dumbledore had been very upset that Fudge was so deep in his paranoia he felt he needed a spy.

What was worse was that Dolores Umbridge didn't even have the subtlety of a rampaging troll. The curriculum she had submitted for approval didn't even have a single spell on it. The woman was crippling the students. In the end, Dumbledore was able to convince the Board of Governors to step in. Fudge had been publicly shamed for his attempted interference.

Dumbledore had indeed managed to convince an old friend to allow one of her employees to step in to the open position as Defense teacher. Rufus Scrimgeour was a tough no nonsense bloke, with an exceptional record as an Auror. Scrimgeour had once partnered with Mad-Eye Moody, and the retired auror had nothing but praise for Rufus, which was saying something.

Now, with a full staff ready for the coming year, Dumbledore had to turn his attentions to arranging things for Harry Potter. The idea of Harry attending school in France troubled him deeply. For one thing, he would not be as protected as he would be at Hogwarts. Voldemort would never dare attack the school so long as Dumbledore was alive. In France, Voldemort had no such qualms. The truth was that it would only be a matter of days until Harry was discovered. He was famous, and his face, and more importantly, his scar was known throughout the world. Even with a false name…

They could of course use glamours to change his appearance, but that was a band aid. While Harry was decently skilled for his age, glamours were complex charms.

There was also the matter of Harry's friends. Harry would be more likely to attend Hogwarts if his friends could accompany him. Part of Dumbledore wanted to play the chess master, and claim that the Grangers and the Weasleys had refused to allow the transfers, but Dumbledore no longer wished to manipulate the situation to his liking. He was too old, and things were too far out of his control now.

As it turned out, he didn't need to lie. Molly Weasley had flat out refused to let Ron leave the country. Dumbledore could not argue with her concerns either. Ron was a very mediocre student at best. It was one of the main reason Ron would not be the fifth year boy's prefect. His grades were much too poor. Dumbledore had also refused to let Harry become the Prefect, as Harry would have quite enough on his plate as it was. Especially if he chose to return to Hogwarts.

Mrs. Weasley also brought up the fact that the tuition was much more than they could afford. The Weasleys were a poor family, and they would need to purchase all new supplies for Ron. Books, uniform as well as a tutor to help him with the language. While the French did speak English, they preferred their native tongue. Dumbledore wondered what Harry would do or how they might help him with his studies were he to choose the French school.

The Grangers had only one reason to not allow Hermione to join her friend, should he choose to transfer.

"She'll be too far away." Mrs. Granger had stated. "It's bad enough she's all the way up north, but to be in France for the year…"

Mr. Granger was also adamant that Hermione should remain at Hogwarts, much to the girls disappointment. At least until she learned she would be the fifth year prefect.

So Dumbledore had not had to twist things to his liking. Which he was thankful for. He had already messed up Harry's life enough. The old headmaster knew he would have plenty to answer for when his time was up, and he hated to think of facing Lily Potter in the next adventure.

Dumbledore was greeted at the door by Sebastian Delacour, who did not have his customary grimace on today. In fact, he looked quite pleasant.

"Welcome, Headmaster."

"Thank you. May I ask how you are fairing today?" Dumbledore asked, handing over his traveling cloak to the Delacour patriarch.

"I am doing much better. Being back home has helped my disposition greatly, I feel."

"Excellent. And, if I may ask how is Harry?"

"He has awoken several times, but not for very long. Physically, I am told he is doing much better. But, the Grand Mother will know much more. Please, they are waiting for you in the sitting room. Please follow me."

Dumbledore nodded, and followed Mister Delacour into the sitting room where Sirius, Apolline and Eva all sat, talking as if there wasn't a thing wrong in the world. They all greeted Dumbledore kindly, and Apolline ordered one of her house elves to bring the new arrival a glass of wine.

"Heard you had a tough week." Sirius said when Dumbledore sat down.

"Indeed. Though everything has been worked out, and I feel we shall have a very productive year. Though, I was unable to convince either the Weasleys or the Grangers to allow their children to attend Beauxbatons. So, if Harry chooses to go, he will have to do it without his friends." Dumbledore concluded.

"Well, that is a problem." Eva sighed. "Harry will need them. He trusts them, and values their opinions. If he and Gabrielle have any chance at happiness, Harry's friends must be included."

"Harry's stronger than you believe." Dumbledore offered. "I do not doubt that he will make good strong friendships at Beauxbatons."

"Yes, of that I have no doubt as well. But I also know that because of his upbringing, he is reserved, even introverted. The friendships he makes will be strong, but forging those friendships will be difficult." Eva replied.

"What about Gabrielle's friends?" Sebastian asked. "Are they no less important to her than Harry's friends are to him?"

"No one is saying that." Sirius said quickly. "This is going to be tough on both of them no matter what decision they make. But it is their decision to make. We have to support them no matter what."

"I have a lot of concerns about Harry staying in France for school. The first and foremost being that there is no way to keep it a secret. Harry is far to recognizable, and once Lord Voldemort realizes where Harry is, there is nothing stopping him from decimating the academy to get at him. The only reason he does not storm Hogwarts gates is his fear of facing me. I am, to this point the only other person beside Harry who has ever managed to best him."

"Didn't do a good enough job, did you?" Sebastian smirked.

"Sebastian." Apolline scolded.

"He is correct. However, What Monsieur Delacour is not aware of, no was I until quite recently is that Lord Voldemort took steps to ensure he would be, for all intents and purposes, immortal." Dumbledore smiled. "Now that I know his secret, I have begun taking steps to remove those obstacles. Perhaps the next time we meet, I will finish the job, as they say."

What about other Hogwarts students?' Apolline asked. "Gabrielle will have a hard enough time in her own school, where Veela are common, but at Hogwarts, and in England in general, where people of our background are looked down upon…"

"I understand your concerns, but there is little I can do to change minds. However, I do know one thing for certain. My staff, and myself will look after her, and I am certain that Harry would rather die, than allow anything to happen to her. It's in his nature."

"That it is." Eva smiled.

"Excuse, me, but how can you know so much about Harry?' Sirius asked. "It isn't like you've known him all that long, and I know he isn't likely to spill his guts out to a stranger. No offense madam."

"There is no need for apologies." Eva smiled brightly. "I know all I need to know about Harry from his magic. It speaks to us, if you know how to listen. I saw how brightly it shone when his friends were near him. I saw it dim when we talked about his life. I feel it warm when Gabrielle is near him. It is because of his magic I am confident that with time, Harry and Gabrielle will find happiness with each other, and perhaps a love that will become legend."

Apolline smiled at the Grand Mother, while Sebastian rolled his eyes. Sirius looked heartened, as did Dumbledore.

"Speaking of his magic, how is he?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wakes occasionally, only for moments at a time. Physically, we have done what we could. His legs are mended as are his ribs. I am still at a loss to explain how they cracked. All his cuts and scrapes have been fixed, as well as the broken teeth. I have noticed that other things are changing in him, which makes me hopeful that we accomplished what we set out to do. I can no longer sense the stain on his magic, but until he recovers, and we can speak to his sub conscious, I will not know for certain."

"And Gabrielle?" Dumbledore asked.

"She has barely left his side." Apolline smiled proudly.

"We found her sleeping next to him two nights ago." Sebastian grumbled. Apolline smirks, and coughed to disguise a laugh. Dumbledore guessed that the was not the first time the young girl had been found in Harry's bed.

"She reads to him, and sings to him. She insists on remaining there until he wakes up fully." Apolline continued.

"Unless he wakes up in the next few days, she's going to be disappointed. She has to return to school." Sebastian said, his good humor beginning to disappear.

"It would be cruel to send her back to Beauxbatons and then pull her out when Harry decides to return to England." Apolline said, looking to her husband. "I think it might be in her best interest to hire a tutor until we know their final choice."

"That's a good idea.' Sirius nodded. "In fact, it might be good to get one for Harry as well when he wakes up so he doesn't fall too far behind."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "especially if he chooses to attend Beauxbatons. He will need to learn to speak French, or his studies will suffer greatly, I fear."

* * *

The grown up continued discussing what they must do to ensure Harry and Gabrielle's safety no matter which school they attended, all the while unaware of the fact that Gabrielle had heard every word of the conversation, thanks to the vent in Harry's floor that was right above the sitting room.

The young Veela held onto Harry's hand as he slept peacefully, blissfully unaware of the next big choice he would have to make. To return to the school he knew, where his friends were. Or to begin fresh in a foreign country surrounded by strangers.

Gabrielle didn't think she would like it if Harry went to Beauxbatons. Not that she didn't like her school, but she didn't think she'd be able to keep Harry's interests, much less his heart. She knew it was a possibility that other girls could bond to him, the Grand Mother had explained it. Regular girls, she could handle, she was sure of that. Veela bonds were very powerful, and a normal witch's magic would have to struggle to connect to Harry's magic.

But another Veela, especially an older one, more in control of herself…One who was more beautiful and experienced…

Gabrielle didn't like that at all. She knew that she and Harry weren't together in the traditional sense. At least not yet. However, she already felt very territorial over him. He was hers, and she was willing to fight over him if that's what it took. Harry's heart and mind were strong, and that was like catnip to other Veelas.

Also, Gabrielle didn't really have any close friends at Beauxbatons. Even with other Veela her age, she felt like an outsider. She wasn't a loner, and had friends, but no one she was supremely close to. In fact, she hadn't been looking forward to this school year at all. With Fleur gone, Gabrielle felt as if she had lost her best friend.

If she were honest, Gabrielle had been rather looking forward to going to Hogwarts. She had really enjoyed her visits there. She hadn't seen much of the castle, but she found it a bit romantic. And she would have been with her bond mate. Her Harry.

Harry had told her a little about what school was like in England, and thanks to her propensity for overhearing the adult's conversation, she wasn't going in completely blind. She knew that there would be some problems, especially as she was a Veela. The English had a sordid history regarding Vela. No less than anyplace else in Europe to be sure, but unlike their peers, England had not rally let go of their prejudices or their beliefs at the rightful place of the beautiful creatures.

Gabrielle was not worried though, because she was going to be with Harry. While she didn't feel that she knew him as well as she would like after all this time. Harry had been very reluctant to open up, and she had been extending herself, making the effort to forge a friendship. Harry had begun loosening up eventually, and the night of the Ritual, he had been a bit clingy, at least for Harry. He had barely let go of her hand until she had to move away from him. It had been really nice.

Gabrielle hoped that were they to go to Hogwarts, someplace Harry would be comfortable, he would perhaps let his guard down and they could finally begin connecting. It was for that reason alone, that the young French witch decided that she would try and convince Harry to return to England. She just felt that that would be where Harry would finally allow her past his walls, and they might at last focus on their growing bond.

Besides, what girl didn't dream of being kissed at the highest tower in a magic castle.

* * *

Harry awoke feeling very energized, although he felt very stiff. He had vague memories of consciousness, but nothing that stood out as important. He sat up slowly, feeling a bit lightheaded as he moved, but it passed quickly. He realized after a quick look around that he was not in his bedroom at the beach house he'd been staying in for the last month, nor was he in a hospital. The room was warm, and inviting, and friendly. There was a large window and Harry could see rolling green fields.

And then he realized that he was seeing the fields and every other detail in the room very clearly. He felt his face, as if to make sure that he wasn't imagining things or still dreaming. He turned and found his glasses sitting on a bedside table. He snatched them up and put them on. His vision became unbearable blurry, until he removed them once more.

Just as he was about to try and figure this puzzle out, his door opened and Gabrielle stepped in quietly. She was holding a few books, and hadn't yet noticed he was sitting up. She was humming softly as she walked to a chair across from his bed and set her burden down before turning to him. She gave a shriek of fright and then lunged at him, hugging him very tightly.

She spoke in very rapid French for a few minutes until he reminded her yet again that he couldn't understand her. She blushed, but didn't say anything to him. She leapt over his bed and tore open the door and called out that he was awake. Harry heard footsteps beginning to approach as Gabrielle turned and flashed a brilliant smile.

Harry felt himself blush slightly as he took in her appearance. Her silky blonde hair was piled quite messily on top of her head. Long strands fell in her face, framing it. Her legs were bare thanks to her very short light blue shorts. She had on a white camisole with a light pink lightweight sweater over that, though it was not buttoned. She gave him a rather flirtatious smile as she began speaking to him in English.

"We've been so worried." Gabrielle said sitting at his side again and hugging him. "You have been asleep for so long now."

"How long?' Harry asked, his interest in her appearance being replaced by his curious anxiety..

"It's been nearly two weeks." Sirius said as he and Apolline entered his bedroom. Both adults looked very relieved to see him sitting up and coherent at last.

"Two weeks? But school started already." Harry said, making to get up. Apolline quickly pushed him back down onto his bed.

"Not yet Harry. You're still very weak." She smiled. She held her hand to his forehead, as if to see if he had a fever.

"But I feel great." Harry argued. He then looked rather puzzled. "In fact, I don't think I've ever felt this strong before. I mean… I can see without my glasses…"

Sirius looked questioningly at Apolline who looked just as curious.

"What else is different?" Sirius asked. Harry shrugged.

"I've only been awake for a few minutes, and that was pretty noticeable." Harry said with a shrug. "I feel really energized. Like I could swim the Black Lake or something."

Apolline excused herself, claiming she was going to send for the Grand Mother. Sirius removed Gabrielle's books and took a seat, and watched Harry who was looking around curiously as Gabrielle simply smiled at the boy. Sirius noted that Gabrielle's demeanor had brightened considerably since breakfast, now that Harry was awake. He also noted that Harry had his hand entwined with hers, and looked quite happy himself.

"Where are we?" Harry finally asked.

"My home. In France." Gabrielle said energetically. "Oh I hope you can get out of bed soon. I'd love to show you around. It's so wonderful.

"Did they manage it? Did they get rid of…" Harry asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

Sirius merely shrugged. "Eva didn't want to check until you were stronger, but she thinks they did it. She says she can't feel any stain on your magic any longer. We very nearly lost you as well. Eva said you were a hair's breath from joining your parents, and I don't think they would be happy to see you just yet."

Harry gave him a curious look and Sirius smiled.

"I think they'd prefer you had a very long and productive life first kiddo." Sirius smiled at his godson who nodded his understanding.

"Eva should be here within the hour." Apolline said, returning to Harry's bedside. "And I've asked that the elves bring you some food. You are no doubt hungry after such a long sleep."

"I could eat a hippogriff." Harry nodded. "Where is Dumbledore and Fleur and Sebastian?"

"Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts. The school term started a week ago. We're going to have a tutor here, so you don't fall too far behind." Sirius explained. "And Dumbledore will likely be here this weekend now that you're awake."

"Sebastian is at his office, and Fleur has started her new job. They will both be home for dinner." Apolline smiled. "They will both be relieved to se you awake as well."

A house elf with big blue eyes and a sharp chin entered carrying a big tray almost over flowing with food.

"Thank you Curly." Apolline said as the elf set the tray on the bed. The elf bowed with a wide smile and quickly vanished. Harry all but dove into his food as Apolline took hold of her youngest daughter's hand and pulled her to her feet. Gabrielle protested in French, and her mother reprimanded her daughter, who withered under her mother's glare.

"We'll let you eat in peace." Apolline said pleasantly. Gabrielle gave Harry a disappointed look but followed her mother out of the room.

"I guess I'm the one who gets the dirty work." Sirius muttered.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, digging into his eggs.

"Harry, we've been talking a lot over the last two weeks, and a decision needs to be made by you about your continuing education." Sirius said leaning forward. "Sebastian is pretty insistent that Gabrielle goes back to Beauxbatons. He wants his daughter close by, and doesn't want her to have to deal with any of the prejudices that the less enlightened English magical folks hold regarding people of mixed breeding."

"Veelas." Harry stated, looking irritable.

"Werewolves, Veelas, Centaurs… We aren't the most accepting people in the world." Sirius groaned. "Unlike most of the rest of the world, Purebloods pretty much run our government, and we have more ancient families than any other country save maybe France and Italy. We even beat out China. Figure that one out. The point is that Gabrielle, being a Veela is going to be subjected a lot of scrutiny simply because of her heritage."

"But I thought she and I needed to be close because of the bond. How can she return to Beauxbatons?" Harry asked.

"Well, It's been suggested that you could go to Beauxbatons with her." Sirius said. Harry looked at him for a long time before he finally spoke up.

"But, I don't know French. How could I possibly get through my classes? Is there a charm or a potion I could take so I can understand the language?"

"Oh, if only it were that easy." Sirius barked with laughter. "A tutor would come and teach you, and I know Gabrielle would help you fine tune it." Sirius waggled his eyebrows. Harry through a croissant at his godfather who caught it deftly.

"What about my friends? Ron, and Hermione?"

"Dumbledore tried, but neither the Weasleys, or the Grangers were willing to let Ron and Hermione transfer. Also, Dumbledore believes it would just be a matter of time before Voldemort learns where you are, and he doesn't think it would be very safe. We thought about registering you under a fake name and all, but… Harry, your face is pretty well known. Plus, the fact you weren't on the train. It's likely Voldemort knows you're not at school right now and has spies looking for you already."

"What do you think I should do?" Harry asked.

"Kid, I'm truly torn on this one. On one hand… It's Hogwarts. I admit that I'm biased to her. It's familiar, your friends are there. You won't have to learn a new language just to be able to get through your lessons. And, you'll be safe there because Voldemort won't dare strike so long as Dumbledore is headmaster."

Harry nodded and watched as Sirius took a breath.

"I won't sugar coat things though Harry. Right now, things are bad back home. The Ministry is doing a job of painting you and Dumbledore as lunatics, or that you might be trying to help take over the government. Public opinion of you is pretty damned low at the moment. I guarantee it if you show up back at Hogwarts with Gabbi at your side…"

"You know she doesn't like to be called Gabbi, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, she made that plain enough. You'll also note that I didn't call her that while she was present. What I'm saying is that the Ministry might try and show that you're aligning yourself with quote, Dark Creatures, or that you might be a pawn in the plot of the Veela to take the country for themselves." Sirius finished with a pointed look at his godson. Harry nodded his understanding.

"You could have a fresh start at Beauxbatons. It's likely that no one there is going to waste their life trying to make you miserable. You'd be free of Snape, and I understand the current Defense teacher knows their stuff. Then again, Dumbledore did just hire Rufus Scrimgeour, and he didn't get the head Auror position because he's got a winning smile."

Harry gaped at his godfather. "Dumbledore hired an Auror? And actual Auror to teach defense?"

Sirius nodded. "He did. But don't base your decision on that one thing Harry. There's a chance you could have a nice quiet time where you could really focus on your studies and your relationship with Gabrielle. She's barely left your side, you know."

Harry looked surprised and Sirius laughed lightly.

"She's become pretty protective of you. Eva said it was because of Gabrielle that we didn't lose you that night. She used her magic to sort of prop you up until they could stabilize you." Sirius said sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms. "She's been in this room everyday, just watching you, making sure you were alright. Personally, I don't think you could find a better guardian angel then that one. We never got the chance before that ritual, but how are things between you two?"

"I don't know, but before the ritual, they were good. She's smart, and she was getting easier to talk to. It's easy to forget she's as young as she is but then she says or does something that reminds me that she's thirteen."

"You shouldn't focus on that. Eva and Apolline told me that Veela mature quite fast. I mean, girls have always matured faster than boys, but Eva said it was even more pronounced in Veela. And with the bond at work… "

"How am I even supposed to know what I feel is real, or if it's the bond?" Harry scowled. "Hermione said the bond doesn't affect emotions, but how can she be sure? How can any of us be sure?"

"I think the fact that you're questioning it, is good. It means that you're not an idiot, and you won't let yourself feel something that isn't real." Sirius smiled lightly. "No one can tell you what you're supposed to feel Harry. It's different for all of us. If you're expecting fireworks, or some other nonsense, forget it. Love doesn't work that way. But, when you are truly in love with someone… you just know it, kid. You won't be questioning it. You'll just know it."

"But what if I never feel anything like that for her. Are we destined to be stuck together, resenting each other because of this stupid bond?" Harry asked, clearly desperate for some kind of reassurance.

"I know you're afraid, and I know you feel like you've had something else from your life torn from you. Unfortunately I just don't have the answers for you, but I will tell you that it's your choice to make. You can embrace it, and make the very best of it with a stunning witch who clearly cares for you. Or you could allow yourself to blame her for your own misery."

Harry nodded his understanding and Sirius got to his feet. "If I can make a suggestion?"

Harry nodded once again and Sirius smiled. "As far as school goes… talk to Gabrielle. Your decision affects her as well. Listen to her opinion and take it into consideration when you make your choice. After all, it isn't just your life you're making decisions for now."

"Alright." Harry nodded. Sirius reached out and ruffled Harry's already messy hair before smiling and leaving the room, reminding his godson that he was nearby should he need anything.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've been revisiting "What We're Fighting For" in the hopes to get it backj up on Fanfiction. Then I ran across a story that was remarkably similiar. I've had words with the author, and they have agred to change the similarities, so that I can actually repost my story. Once those changes get made, i plan on reposting my story, and I promise I will not abandon it. In fact, i plan on making it a personal challenge to finish two stories. YEAH ME!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and generally just being good good people, even if you hate my stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

The very next day after Harry awoke for real, The Grand Mother Eva came to check on him. She was very happy to see him awake, and informed him of a few things she had begun to suspect regarding his recovery.

"I can not be certain," She began after she had examined him. "But I believe we have done as we set out to do, and removed the parasitic soul fragment. There is a lot to support my belief, the first being your eyes. You told me that you do not need your glasses anymore. I believe that they have healed themselves, or rather, your magic has done it, with perhaps a bit of help from your Bond mate."

"Gabrielle did that?"

"Not in the way you think. I believe, Harry, that Gabrielle wished to see you without your glasses. Perhaps a deep hidden desire, but something she wished, nonetheless. Through your bond, her magic my have influenced your magic to address this. And, as you may no longer be battling the stain, your magic could do just that. There is your magic itself."

Harry gave her a questioning look, and she smiled.

"Do you recall how when we first met, I told you I could hear your magic?" Eva asked. Harry gave a nod, and Eva continued.

"It was begging for affection, for attention of any kind. It was screaming for help in essence. Now, it is practically singing to me. It is like a chorus of angels to my own magic. Your core has grown. The reason you feel so energized is for that reason. I daresay that you will experience huge jumps in your magical strength, and you may find that you need to relearn spells you thought you had once mastered."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking both excited and weary.

"Imagine casting a simple levitation spell, and sending the object so far into the sky that it never returns. Without meaning to, your spell work could be seriously overpowered until you learn control over it again. Now, I understand you have been informed about your choice regarding where to attend school."

"Yes, I have." Harry nodded. "I don't know what I should do."

"There are advantages and disadvantages of both schools." Eva said plainly.

"Sirius said that Gabrielle would have a difficult time because of her heritage." Harry started. Eva nodded and smiled knowingly. "He said England is really prejudiced and not as enlightened as France."

"Your godfather exaggerates." Eva smiled. "There are deep prejudices of our kind in every country. England is no better or no worse than the rest of the world. The so called Pureblood nobility believe themselves superior, but in truth they are no better or no worse than any other witch or wizard. Many countries have passed laws that give Veela more rights, but we are still persecuted, and coveted. We are sold as slaves, or kept as concubines."

"There aren't any Veela in England though, right?" Harry asked.

"That is true. Our kind left England two centuries ago, as at the time, England was the worst for Veela. Things have changed and humanity, be it muggle or magical has evolved. I believe it is part of the reason Gabrielle bonded with you. Perhaps this is a sign that our kind is ready to return. Perhaps you are destined to show the world how wrong they have been in their persecutions. Gabrielle, A Veela, your godfather's friend, a werewolf, a man who is very fond of you. Hagrid, the half giant. Harry, you have befriended people who are looked down upon for reasons out of their control. I wonder if this was not the real reason you were born to this world Harry. Perhaps this is your true destiny, to lead the magical world into a bold new world."

"I think I like that better than just having to beat a dark lord." Harry smirked. Eva laughed as well.

"You should try and remember that it is your life. Despite what a prophecy may claim, you Harry are in charge of your life. That includes deciding where you continue you education. Now I have two more things I would like to discuss with you. Firstly, with your permission, I would like to try once again to speak to you, as we attempted back in England. Not today of course, but in the next few weeks, when you are stronger. I simply wish to be sure that we succeeded."

"I want to be sure as well." Harry nodded. Eva gave him a powerful smile and reached out to squeeze his hand.

"Very well. Secondly, I wish to ask how you feel things are between yourself and young Gabrielle."

Harry blushed a bit and looked towards the window. "I'm confused. Everyone seems to think that the bond isn't going to affect my emotions, but because I know there is a bond, I can't help but wonder if I'm being manipulated by it to feel things for her that I might not normally."

"May I ask what you feel?" Eva asked, watching him analytically. His face brightened, and she gave the softest of chuckles. He turned to look at her sharply and she shook her head.

"Harry, you are fifteen. You are a young man who is likely feeling urges that are both exciting and embarrassing. There is no shame in what you feel. It is only natural. It is something very primal in every one of us. Not only that, but she has turn into a very stunning example of womanhood. What with her long legs, her supple bottom, her firm pert breasts…"

"Ok!" Harry shouted, his face burning crimson. Eva laughed musically now and Harry groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's so wrong." Harry groaned.

"What is wrong?" Eva asked, still laughing.

"She's thirteen. She's so young. It's just wrong…"

"Oh, I see. You're hung up on her age. Well as your only fifteen, there is not all that much difference. But, allow me to enlighten you. I'm sure you know girls mature…"

"Faster than boys, Yeah I know." Harry grimaced.

"Ah, but were you aware of the rate in which Veelas mature? I don't mean physically, although that should be obvious. Gabrielle is in a very strange transition. Her body has changed, but now she must deal with her mental and emotional changes, not to mention her own growth in her own magic. She has to learn to control her Allure. It has been easy here with us as there has only been you and your godfather. It will never affect her father, but any other male could become very dangerous if she does not have full control of this aspect of her being. There is also her alternate form, something she has only experience once right after the change, and under my supervision."

Harry was listening carefully, leaning forward and hanging on the Grand Mother's every word.

"She is experiencing new emotions and thoughts, just as you are, and likely wondering if it is all real or something made from the bond. But, let me ask if it would be so bad if the bond created strong emotions for each of you?"

"It wouldn't be real." Harry said quickly.

"Would it not? Would your attraction for her be any less with or without the Bond. Were you to see Gabrielle as she is now in Diagon Alley, or on the coast or anywhere, would you not still feel strong feelings for her?"

Harry had to admit to himself he would most likely be smitten with the girl. Eva smiled knowingly at his expression.

"I will take pity upon you. The Bond can not create emotions, it is impossible. What you choose to feel is up to you and you alone. However, it can strengthen existing emotions. You have spent time together, and I know that you have become fond of your Bond mate. I see how you look at one another. I also know it is nothing more than a friendship. You look at her the same as you looked at your two other friends. She has ingratiated herself into your life. This is good, and I am happy for the both of you. But I want to give you a piece of advice. Should you begin to feel something stronger, something more for her, do not wait, do not hesitate and do not over think it. Trust in your heart."

Harry nodded, knowing that Eva had given him a lot to think over. She gave his hand another soft pat and let him know that he should start getting out of bed to work his muscles, but that he should not push himself.

"If you feel tired, do not pretend. You will only inhibit your recovery. I shall return in a week to check on your progress."

Harry agreed, and decided that he would heed her advice regarding his rehabilitation. Perhaps if Madam Pomfrey would allow him out of bed once in a while, he wouldn't fight so much when he inevitably found himself in her care.

* * *

The next week Harry did as he had been advised. Gabrielle helped him as much as he would allow, and never pushed to do more. She instinctively knew he needed to feel self sufficient, and only assisted when she felt it was absolutely necessary.

Harry had come to really enjoy her company. She was so vibrant, and becoming easier to talk to. His concerns and fears still plagued him, but he tried to heed all the Eva had explained to him.

When he was stuck in bed, he had begun to work on his school work. As promised a tutor was provided so Harry would not be too far behind in his work when he returned to school. He had not yet made a decision about where to go, and had yet to speak to Gabrielle about it. He had decided that he wanted a chance to think it through before he asked her opinion. In case they disagreed, he wanted to be able to present persuasive arguments.

It was on the third night that he realized something. He had been really enjoying working on his school work. He had been doing a lot more research and spending much more time looking up new spells and charms. He had even read most of his potions book.

Harry had no clue where this new thirst for knowledge had come from, but he did know that all he wanted was to learn all he could. On some level he acknowledged that he would need as many spells as he could learn to face Voldemort, but it was more than that. It was almost as if something in him had been awoken at long last and it needed to be fed. Gabrielle had even provided a few books for him, which he had devoured. He wondered if this was how Hermione felt.

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Gabrielle said as they sat together a week after Harry had finally awoken.

"Talk about what?" Harry asked confused.

"Where we're going to go to school." She said with a huff. "I know they've talked to you about it, and I want to know what I should be preparing for."

Harry couldn't help but smirk and Gabrielle rolled her eyes. He sat up in his bed a bit more and looked at her.

"Alright, Let's talk about it."

"I want us to go to Hogwarts." She said flatly.

"Really?' Harry asked, his eyes bugging out a bit. "What about your friends and…"

"I don't have any friends I would miss all that much Harry. The only person I would miss is my sister, and she's not in school any longer. I know that you would miss Ron and Hermione deeply. I have other reasons why I want to go to Hogwarts as well, but…"

"What other reasons?" Harry asked.

"They aren't important." Gabrielle said quickly, hoping to move past this and find out Harry's opinion, so she could change his mind if it was wrong.

"Yes they are." Harry argued. "If we're going to make a decision together, then we need to know how each of us feels."

"Can't we just go to Hogwarts and be done with it?" Gabrielle asked, her cheeks going slightly pink.

"Why can't we go to Beauxbatons?" Harry asked. "I've got to tell you I am a little curious about what going there would be like."

"Do you really want to go to a school where you don't know anyone? You can't even speak French, Harry. You'll have to make all new friends, It'll be harder because you won't be able to follow the lessons. And you'll have to try out for the Quidditch teams. There's no guarantee you'd make it." Gabrielle argued lamely.

"Sirius said I could get tutors for learning French, and when I went to Hogwarts, I didn't know anyone. And you won't know anyone at Hogwarts." Harry pointed out.

"You, Ron and Hermione." Gabrielle countered. "I have three friends already. And, I won't worry about you as much at Hogwarts. I heard the adults talking about Lord Voldemort. He'll find you, and he'll kill everyone at Beauxbatons to get to you. At least with Dumbledore as Headmaster, he'll not attack you straight out. And, I heard that Dumbledore wants to give you private lessons.

"How did you hear all this stuff?' Harry asked puzzled.

"Some day I'll tell my parents about that vent." Gabrielle pointed to a small vent on the floor."

Harry twisted himself to look at the floor, a smile forming as he turned back to the mischievous looking girl. As he watched her, he saw something in her eyes that told him that there was more.

"Why do you really want to go to Hogwarts?" he asked. She looked away, getting to her feet and pacing nervously. Harry couldn't remember anytime Gabrielle had appeared anxious. It was troubling to say the least. She finally turned to look at him, fear in her soft blue eyes.

"I don't want to have to compete for your attentions." She said, barely a whisper. Thankfully it was quiet enough that Harry heard her clearly.

"My attentions?" He asked.

"I know that we're bonded and all that, but that is no guarantee of anything. I also know that there are girls at Beauxbatons who would sell their families to be in my shoes. To be bonded to such a powerful and noble wizard. If we go to Beauxbatons, I'm going to be struggling to fight off Veela who are older, prettier, and more in control of themselves. I do not want to end up stuck with you because my life depends on it while you're all… happy with some trollop.

"Are you saying that you…"

"I'm saying that I want the chance to." Gabrielle said finally looking into Harry's eyes. "Right now, things between us are… they're good. I think we're becoming friends, and that's amazing. It's so great I can't even tell you. I think if we were at Hogwarts, you'd feel more comfortable, more at home. You'd be surrounded by familiar faces, and if that was the case, you might relax a bit more, and then you and I… we could finally try and see what's going to happen between us. You've been so guarded, and I understand why, but now, everything is changing. I'm not saying that I'm planning anything, but if something were to develop I'd like it if I didn't have to compete against other girls."

"There are other girls at Hogwarts." Harry pointed out and Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"But none of them are Veela, Harry. I just… I want a fair chance to see. I just.,."

Gabrielle looked close to tears. She shook her head, and with a huge sigh, she sprinted for the door, leaving Harry very confused.

She had claimed over and over again that she didn't feel anything more for him that simple friendship, but then she contradicted herself by saying that she wanted a chance. Did she actually like him in a more than friendly way? Harry couldn't help but remember when she had shown up at the Dursely's looking so amazing and then how she had grabbed him and kissed him so deeply and fully. He shivered at the memory and couldn't fight the smile.

He now knew what she wanted. She wanted to be someplace where he would finally let his guard down, so that she could get closer to him. His conversation with Eva came back, and he wondered if Gabrielle had had a similar conversation. He also wondered if she thought she was feeling more for him than she actually was, and this gave him pause.

"_The Bond can not create emotions, it is impossible. What you choose to feel is up to you and you alone. However, it can strengthen existing emotions." Eva had said._

* * *

Gabrielle wasn't alone too long, as there came a soft knock at her door. Sitting up in her bed and wiping angrily at her eyes, she invited whomever it was to enter, hoping it was not Harry, as she didn't think she could face him right now.

"_Are you alright?" _Fleur asked, with a sympathetic smile. Gabrielle shook her head. She had learned long ago that she could not lie to her sister, Fleur could see right through her.

Gabrielle's older sister entered the room, shutting the door tightly behind her. Gabrielle had often been hypnotized by her sister's grace. She seemed to glide through any room, and as she sat on the bed next to her, it was like watching a fairy princess.

"_I think I screwed everything up." _Gabrielle admitted.

"_If I only had a knut for every time you've said that this summer." _Fleur smiled. _"What did you do this time?"_

"_We were discussing which school we should go to, and he asked me my opinion, and he kept pushing, like he could tell I was not telling him everything, and then I couldn't shut up. I told him that I didn't want to have to compete against others for his attentions."_

"_You told him you liked him?" _Fleur asked, a little confused.

"_No, I mean I do, as a friend. I just don't want to have to fight to get him to notice me if I start to feel more."_

"_So you like him." _Fleur smiled.

"_Are you deaf?" _Gabrielle looked irritable. _"I already said that."_

"_You said that you think of him as a friend, and yet you told him you didn't want to compete for his attentions. That sounds like you like him in a more than friendly way." _Fleur pointed out.

"_What?" _Gabrielle looked confused now. _"How did you work that out?"_

"_The same way every one else will. You say you like him as a friend, and yet, you're worried he might like someone else more than you, and you're not willing to risk having him be with someone else.."_

"_I don't want to end up like some kind of house elf because I'm bonded to him. I want…I don't know…"_

"_The fairytale ending?" _Fleur asked with a gentle smile. _"Gabbi,"_

Gabrielle scowled at the shortening of her name, but Fleur ignored it.

"_I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling. Your bond with Harry is very powerful already, the Grand Mother has commented on it several times. And, with everything you both have gone through in such a short time has likely got you feeling all sort of confusing things. But you've shown immense maturity by not acting on things, and complicating things further. You're taking your time, and trying to figure everything out, That's really impressive. But you don't need to worry so much about whether or not Harry is going to notice you. He already has. What you should be focusing on is just allowing your friendship to blossom before you begin to worry about anything else. He is older than you and it's possible he's going to date other girls. No one can tell us what will happen in the future. It's very possible you may just end up as a member of his household." _Fleur said.

"_But I don't want that." _Gabrielle said vehemently.

_But you may not have any other choice in the matter." _Fleur argued. _"The only thing we know "for certain is that your magic chose him. Your magic deemed him worthy to bond to, and that tells me that he is as special as Sirius, and Dumbledore seemed to believe. I saw his nobility and his bravery first hand, and I know that your magic would not have chosen him if he wasn't special. But you can't push it. Don't force yourself to feel things just because you're afraid of what might be. Allow him, and yourself to live your lives, and let things happen as they are supposed to. Be his friend. That is what he needs the most right now."_

Gabrielle sighed and nodded. Her sister had never yet failed her, and if she said she should relax, then Gabrielle knew she had to do just that.

"_Out of curiosity, which school have you decided on?" _Fleur asked.

"_I want to go to Hogwarts. I think it would be best for both of us. With out you at Beauxbatons, I'll be really lonely. I already know Ron and Hermione, and their great, and I think Harry will feel more at home there." _Gabrielle smiled softly.

"_Papa will not be happy about that." _Fleur said warningly.

"_No, but he'll have no choice but to accept it." _Gabrielle smiled. A bit brighter.

"_Have you thought about perhaps splitting the year?" _Fleur asked.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Going half the year here, and the rest over there?" _Fleur asked.

Gabrielle thought about it for a few minutes before shaking her head. _"Harry has his exams this year. It would make his life much harder to go to Beauxbatons and then to Hogwarts and then have to play catch up to be able to sit his tests. I don't even know if the curriculums are the same."_

"_Oh, that's a good point." _Fleur said thoughtfully. _"I didn't even think of that."_

"_I don't think anyone did." _Gabrielle said. No one even mentioned it. I didn't think of it until just now. Harry mentioned his OWL tests yesterday, and he was a bit worried about them. He feels like he's going to be really far behind, even though he's been reading ahead in all his books."

"_I'll miss you." _Fleur said, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"_Nothing's been decided yet." _Gabrielle reminded her.

"_No, but I know you well enough to know that it is almost a certainty you will convince Harry to return to England."_

Gabrielle nodded and smiled.

"_I am rather stubborn when I've made up my mind, aren't I?" _Gabrielle said with a wicked grin. _"But it's not much different than me going to school here. You'll be at your job, and I will be in school. It's not as if we would be seeing each other everyday."_

"_I know, but, all the same, I'd like to know I could pop over and visit with you." _Fleur smiled sadly. _"Mother will be quite upset, not the same way papa will be, but, well, you know."_

"_Mama will understand. She supports this. She's very proud, she told me so." _Gabrielle smiled.

"_She told me as well."_

The two sisters sat together in silence for a long time, sharing looks of admiration before Fleur took Gabrielle's hand and told her how very proud she was that she had such a strong minded, big hearted young woman as her sister. Gabrielle replied in kind, and they began to talk about Hogwarts and wonder at what mysteries the castle held.

* * *

The Great Hall was abuzz with noise as was the norm for Breakfast. Among the more mundane topics of discussion, such as did you finish your essay, Do you think I could get her into a broom cupboard, and Do you think Sinistra and vector snog in the astronomy tower or in the Runes class was the hypothesizing on the whereabouts of one Harry Potter.

Given all the press the boy got in the Daily Prophet over the summer holidays, many students were anxious to return to school, and with luck discover the truth about what had actually taken place during the final task. There was heavy debates on whether or not Potter had been telling the truth about how Cedric Diggory died, and if he had actually fought the supposedly dead Dark Lord.

However, since he had not returned, more and more people were of the belief that Harry Potter had in fact murdered Cedric Diggory and was now on the run from the law. This rumor was being fueled mostly by a few notable Slytherins.

Hermione Granger was more than a little sick of being hounded by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, who reveled in taunting her about the absence of her best friend. What was worse was that she hadn't heard from Harry in nearly a month. September was nearly gone, and she had no clue what had happened to her best friend.

She had tried talking to Dumbledore about Harry, but the headmaster had been very busy and unable to speak to her other than to assure that Harry was quite well.

Even worse was the strain Hermione was feeling with Ron. Without Harry there to balance them, Ron and Hermione had a difficult time connecting as friends. They had barely spoken in the last week, thanks to yet another argument over Ron's study habits. Ginny was also not speaking with her much. Hermione knew that it had to do with the fact the she had refused to let Ginny know anything about what had been happening with Harry. The truth was, Hermione didn't want to be the one to break Ginny's heart by telling her about Harry and Gabrielle.

Thankfully, Neville had noticed Hermione's lack of company, and had been kind enough to study with her, and eat with her at meals.

So it was on this morning that Neville escorted Hermione to the Great Hall. They were deep in discussion over the previous day's Transfiguration lesson. Hermione had to admit that Neville was trying really hard in classes, but still seemed to lack confidence in his casting. However, his written work had shown major improvement, and even Professor McGonagall had remarked on it.

The two Gryffindors sat down and began to eat. Ron joined them a bit later, looking rather harassed. Clearly he'd woken up late again, and had had to rush to get down to breakfast.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ron asked briskly to Neville.

"Because I'm not your alarm clock or your mother, mate." Neville replied cheekily, earning a small laugh from Hermione. Ron gave her a withering glare but went right for his plate, which he'd pile impossibly high with food. It was a moment later that the Great Hall came to life with the arrival of the morning post, and Hermione got the biggest surprise of the month when a very familiar snowy owl landed in front of her.

"Hedwig!" She exclaimed with delight. Ron dropped his fork in delight and snatched up a few pieces of bacon for his best friend's familiar. The owl took it gratefully, scarfing it down before helping herself to Hermione's goblet for a drink. She then offered her leg where a letter was tied addressed to her in Harry's comfortingly familiar messy hand.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_I'm so very sorry that I haven't written sooner, but a lot has happened, all of which I will tell you about when I see you. _

_Things have been really interesting over the last few weeks. Gabrielle and I had a really hard choice to make, and while everyone gave us an opinion, no one offered any suggestions. It was the first really big decision I can remember making about my life, and it was really hard, but at the same time, really great. Gabrielle and I discussed it a lot, and I think we're going to be happy with the decision we've made. Again, I'll fill you in later._

_The whole reason for this letter was to let you know that I've missed you both and I can't wait to se you again. I'm told that I'm almost fully recovered, and if there aren't any complications, I should be back in classes with you both next week!_

_I can't wait to see you guys and Gabrielle is really excited to se you both as well. She says she's even getting you both presents, though she won't tell me why. _

_I've told Hedwig to stay at Hogwarts, and I hope you'll both look in on her so she doesn't get lonely or anything. _

_See you both soon!_

_Harry._

"He's coming back!" Hermione smiled brightly as she handed the letter to Ron, who was bouncing in his seat while Hermione read it. Ron was smiling just as strongly as Hermione when he finished.

"About bloody time." the red head sighed, returning to his breakfast with gleeful fervor. Only Neville seemed slightly disheartened by the news. He'd come to really enjoy hanging out with Hermione, and while he was happy Harry would be coming back, he couldn't help but wonder what was to become of him when the Golden Trio reunited.


	9. Chapter 9

It was very, very late when Harry Potter and Gabrielle Delacour passed through the wrought iron gates with the giant stone boars on either side, and were greeted by the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall, who favored Harry with a rare smile."It is good to see you again, Mister Potter." She said. Harry replied in kind and introduced Gabrielle, who gave the stern professor a graceful curtsey.

"The headmaster is expecting us." McGonagall said as she turned to lead them up to the school. "Miss Delacour will be sorted, and you will begin classes tomorrow. I am quite pleased with the work you sent me. You have shown a marked improvement in your written work. Even Professor Snape has said so, and let me tell you, that is saying something. I do hope this carries over into your class work as well."

"I will try my best, Professor." Harry said, only half listening as he looked at castle he had long considered home.

It looked just as beautiful as the first time he'd set eyes upon it. Somewhere inside, Hermione and Ron were likely sleeping, or studying in Hermione's case.

Gabrielle,who was at his side, slid her hand into his, sensing his growing happiness at being back. She knew the moment she saw his face that she had made the right decision in urging him to return here. They had discussed this matter over and over again, with Harry truly wishing to attend Beauxbatons. Gabrielle knew in her heart of hearts that he was only trying to please Gabrielle's father, and not wishing to separate his bond mate from her friends and family, despite her arguments for going to Hogwarts. That was until after the Grand Mother had attempted to speak to his subconscious again.

* * *

"Once again, Harry, I ask for you to relax. Allow your mind to become calm, as if you were going to sleep." Eva said as the four Veelas began their humming.

Harry gave one last look to his godfather, who winked at him. Harry shut his eyes and decided the best way to calm his mind would be to simply focus on something mundane. So, he simply focused on his breathing. Long, slow deep breaths. It wasn't long before he felt his body begin to relax, and the first tendrils of sleep beginning to claim as they had once before, the Veelas approached Harry with hands full of blue flames which they placed at his temples. Sirius felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as he remembered how Harry had began to writhe and whine in his sleep. This time however, Harry remained still. He looked very peaceful, and relaxed.

"Harry, can you hear me? Eva said as she approached the young man.

"Yes." Harry responded, his voice slightly higher than normal. Eva had explained that Harry's subconscious was quite child like. She guessed it was due to his upbringing, and the fact he'd not had what anyone could consider a normal childhood.

"Harry, are you alone?" Eva asked nervously.

"Yes." Harry replied, a smile gracing his face. "He's been gone for a bit now, and I hope he will never return."

"As do I child." Eva smiled, looking deeply relieved. Gabrielle and Sirius both breathed a bit easier now. "How are you feeling right now, young one?"

"Strange." Harry replied. The smile faded as his brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Strange how?" Eva asked, looking to Gabrielle who was seated on the floor next to Harry, holding his hand, and keeping her own eyes shut in concentration.

"I don't feel afraid anymore." Harry said in his child like voice. "But, I'm confused. I don't know what I should do. How am I supposed to know what is the right choice to make? And how do I keep my friends and Gabrielle safe?"

Gabrielle, who sat on the floor at Harry's side, holding his hand, and allowing her magic to mix with Harry's in order to help calm him, opened her eyes suddenly. She felt a pang in her heart for some reason she could not explain. Harry had mentioned her name, as if separating her from his friends. Was she separate from them, and if so, why? Was she something more to him, or less?

"Why do you need to keep Gabrielle safe?" Eva asked, noting the girls intrigue.

"She's special. My mum said so."

"You mother said so?" Eva asked, very confused.

"Yes."

"When did this happen?" Eva asked, leaning forward a bit.

"I don't know. Mum said I should let her closer, that she saw great happiness in our future, that is, if I'd stop being a prat."

"She sounds like a smart woman." Eva said, beginning to understand that Harry had likely seen his parents the night they had removed the soul shard from Harry, nearly a month ago. "Did you se your father as well?"

"Yes. He was mad at Sirius."Sirius leaned forward in his seat now very curious and slightly wary."He said Sirius shouldn't have gone after Peter, but taken me instead. He said he would forgive him if he stepped up and became the godfather he should have been and teaches me how to fight."

Sirius allowed his head to fall as his chest tightened. He'd suspected that his long gone friend would more than likely have been upset at his actions, but Sirius had not been thinking right that night. Now it seemed word had come from the beyond and solidified those suspicions. He swore in that moment he would do what he should have been doing all these years.

"Harry, I must ask you what it is you want right now? What is in your heart?" Eva asked.

"I want things to be normal. I want to go to school and be with my friends. I want to fly my broom, and go to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione and Gabrielle. I think she'd like the village a lot."

"So you do not want to go to Beauxbatons?"

"No." Harry said firmly. "I don't know anyone there and I'd miss all my friends. I want to go back to Hogwarts. I miss my home."

"Your home? With the Dursleys?"

"No. Hogwarts is my home."

"Then why have you tried to convince Gabrielle to go to Beauxbatons?" Eva asked.

"Because it isn't fair that I should get what I want and she should have to leave everyone she cares about behind and go to where she'll be so lonely and hated."

"But what if that's what she wants? She wants to be with you and she wants to go to Hogwarts." Eva replied.

"But she looks sad sometimes. I think she would miss her family and her friends." Harry said, sounding heartbroken.

"Always the gentleman." Eva smiled proudly. "Harry, it is alright to be a bit selfish at times. You deserve to be as happy as anyone. Gabrielle wants you to go To Hogwarts. She wants to go there with you. So…"

* * *

Gabrielle saw it in his smile, and felt it in every squeeze of his hand. His smile was so bright and relaxed as he looked all around them, taking in every stone as if the castle itself was a long lost friend. Professor McGonagall led them to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

McGonagall gave the password and the gargoyle stepped aside allowing the Transfiguration teacher and her charges to pass and step onto the spiral staircase that led to the office door.

"Ah Harry, it is so very good to see you." Dumbledore said, rising to his feet. He greeted Harry with a firm handshake, and gave a bow to Gabrielle, who smiled in return. "And a very warm welcome to you as well Miss Delacour. I think it would be best if we got you sorted, before we speak, as there are a number of things I must inform you both about."

Professor McGonagall had retrieved the old patched hat that usually sat on a shelf and asked Gabrielle to sit in a seat. The young Veela did as she was asked, and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. The two teachers watched Gabrielle's face as she sat with the hat on her head, until the hat burst out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry gave her a winning smile that filled her with warmth as she got back to her feet. Dumbledore congratulated her and Professor McGonagall welcomed her to her house.

"Now, before you are dismissed, I must inform you Harry, that the Ministry, and the young imaginations of your fellow schoolmates have been hard at work. While the staff is very happy you have chosen to return here, some of your peers may not feel the same. I need to inform you that it is of popular belief that you were behind Cedric Diggory's passing."

All of Harry's good feelings vanished in an instant. He gaped at the Headmaster. His first instinct was to start screaming, but in the next instant… he realized that it would be useless. Instead he turned to the Headmaster and ask… "Why?"

"The Daily Prophet has done a good job in sowing the seeds of doubt in the story we presented at the end of the final task last year. You will undoubtedly be ostracized by many of you fellow classmates.

"As long as I have my friends, I think I might be able to cope." Harry said after a long moment. Gabrielle gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and she through him a winning smile, which he returned.

"Of that I have no doubt." Dumbledore smiled proudly. "Now, you will both receive your class schedules in the morning. However, Harry, I have convinced our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher to give you some special tutoring. Your first lesson will be Friday afternoon directly after dinner. Professor Scrimgeour is most anxious to see what you can do. Also, Miss Johnson is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and I think she will be quiet pleased to see you have returned. As I heard it, the tryouts were, how did she put it, Minerva?"

"Abysmal." Professor McGonagall replied, looking morose.

"Indeed. Now, as it is very late, and you have classes starting tomorrow, I think it best we say goodnight. I would like to meet with you again this Saturday evening. We have much to discuss about the future, dear boy."

"I look forward to it, Professor." Harry responded. Harry and Gabrielle said their goodnights, and Harry led his new friend and bond mate out and up to Gryffindor tower.

"It is very good to see him back here." Professor McGonagall said.

"It is. I do worry how the others will react upon seeing him tomorrow morning. No doubt some will try and provoke him into some sort of conflict

* * *

Ron Weasley threw his legs out of his blankets and sat up, running his hand through his hair and yawning before wiping the sleep from his eyes. He really hated mornings. He'd often wish that classes started after lunch, but the teachers obviously didn't agree with him. He was just glancing at his clock to make sure he hadn't missed breakfast, which was the only reason to get up in the morning, when something very strange caught his eye.

At first he thought he was dreaming, but he couldn't think of a single reason why he would be wasting precious sleep dreaming about his best mate, and not some very buxom naked witch, like Lavender Brown.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted as he saw his best friend standing before him. The red head leapt out of bed and gave a very rough and manly hug to his friend, who was laughing maniacally now, trying to keep the two of them upright.

"I was wondering if I would have to douse you with an aguamenti to get you up." Harry smirked. "Hurry and get dressed so we can get some breakfast."

Ron nodded stupidly, grinning like a child at Christmas as he raced to his trunk, grabbed his clothes and shot into the bathroom. Harry couldn't stop the laugh that erupted from him. It died in his throat however as Seamus and Dean both got up from their beds, glaring at him. Dumbledore's words from the previous evening came back to him, and his good mood fell a bit.

"It's like that all over the school." Neville said rather sheepishly. The shy Gryffindor came around his bed, which was furthest from Harry's and gave a gentle smile. "Most of the house believes the Daily Prophet."

"It's good to see you Neville. Dumbledore told me I should expect it. I guess I just hoped my housemates would know me well enough after four years."

"I don't think it helped that you didn't show up at the start of the year." Neville shrugged.

"I wish I could have, but , well, I had a rather complicated holiday." Harry said cryptically. "How was your summer?"

Neville shrugged. "Not much happened. Same as usual anyway. Hermione said you guys did a lot."

"Yeah." Harry smiled. "I think my most favorite was the deep sea fishing. Made me want to buy a boat of my own."

"Sounds cool." Neville smiled.

"Maybe I will, and then we'll make a guy's weekend of it. Fishing and fire whiskey." Harry chuckled.

"I'm in." Neville nodded, gathering his book bag. "Though I've never been fishing before. Or drinking for that matter."

"I'm more interested in the fishing. Ron's amazing at it. He caught the most, and the biggest. I don't think he liked gutting and cleaning as much as he did catching, though. He threw up over the side of the boat." Harry laughed. Neville chuckled as well.

"Alright, mate, let's get going." Ron said brightly as he returned. His hair was still wet, and Harry wondered if the redhead had even bothered to dry off, or if he just leapt into his clothes after his shower. "Is Gabrielle here too?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded, turning to the door, and leading Ron out to the Common room.

"You coming Nev?" Harry asked over his shoulder. Neville nodded and quickly hurried after them.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked at seeing her best friend. She practically leapt into his arms and hugged him for all she was worth. Harry once again stumbled to prevent himself and Hermione from falling to the floor.

"It's nice to see you too, Hermione, but you're kind of crushing my lungs."

Hermione pulled back and swatted his arm playfully. "We've really missed you." She said, wiping her eyes. "It's been absolutely dismal without you here with us."

Harry noticed Neville's face fall at Hermione's statement. He had to push the curiosity aside for now, but made a mental note to pay closer attention to Neville. He couldn't say why, but he just felt like he was missing something.

"So I've heard." Harry said, nodding at the backs of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil who'd glared at him as they passed before beginning a whispered conversation. Lavender even looked back over her shoulder with disdain at him before leaving the Common Room. "Word has it everyone thinks I'm some sort of psychopath or something."

Hermione's countenance darkened sharply at this and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Some people can't make up their own minds and find it much easier to be told what they should think, rather than come to their own conclusions." She said with a huff as a couple of fourth year girls walked by.

"Hi Harry." Ginny Weasley smiled brightly as she came down the stairs and spotting her lifelong crush. She gave him an awkward and uncomfortable embrace, which he returned in kind, though Hermione and Neville could see the look of surprise on his face at Ginny's act.

"Heard you had a bit of an interesting summer." The youngest Weasley said when she pulled back. She looked very happy to see him, and she fidgeted as she stood in front of him, like she wanted to hug him again or something.

"You could say that." Harry nodded.

"Well, should we head to the Great Hall then?" Ron asked the group.

"I expect we're waiting on one more person." Hermione said, giving a questioning look to Harry.

"And here she is." Harry said, nodding towards the stairs where Gabrielle was now coming to join them, dressed in her new Hogwarts robes. Her blonde hair pulled into a simple ponytail. Her eyes bright and her smile heartwarming. Harry returned her smile and she gave him a playful wink.

"Ron, Hermione, you remember Gabrielle. Neville, Ginny, this is Gabrielle Delacour. She's a third year, and my very good friend."

Both Gabrielle and Harry had decided it would be best not to mention their bond until it became necessary. Hermione and Ron both had seemed to pick up on this, and remained silent on the matter, though it surprised Harry that Ron hadn't blurted out something about it already, but, the day was still young.

"Nice to meet you." Neville smiled, offering a welcoming hand. Gabrielle gave a kind smile as she shook it. Ginny was less friendly, though she smiled and shook hands with the new girl. Gabrielle gave Harry a questioning look, but he could only shrug.

"So, where have you been?" Hermione asked as Gabrielle took Harry's arm, and he began leading them down to the Great Hall. "We were so worried when you didn't show up on the train. Dumbledore wouldn't tell us anything of course, and I tried to send a letter, but Pigwidgeon only circled the owlery for an hour before he came back, looking very confused.

"I was in France." Harry said when Hermione stopped to take a breath. "Recovering."

"Recovering from what?" Ron asked.

"This." Harry said, pointing at his scar. "Apparently I've had a fragment of Voldemort in my head since I was a baby, and it's been feeding off of my magic. Gabrielle's clan managed to get it out of me, and since then, I've been recovering. They think my magical core has doubled, at the very least."

"Is that why you're not wearing your glasses?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't even notice that." Ginny said with surprise.

"Apparently when people say I have my mother's eyes, they weren't kidding. She had excellent eyesight, and now, so do I." Harry smirked. Gabrielle laughed lightly at the remark.

"What else changed?" Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, I was allowed to use magic, so I'm anxious to see how it's going to affect my spell casting. I'm supposed to be getting special lessons as well."

"Special lessons?" Hermione asked, looking a bit envious. "From Who?"

"Scrimgeour. Friday after dinner. And Dumbledore mentioned other plans, though he was vague."

"Something he seems to excel at." Gabrielle said. "Mother and the Grand Mother think he's been truthful, but not very forthcoming."

"The vent?" Harry quirked an eyebrow. Gabrielle gave him a knowing smile and Harry nodded his understanding. Hermione and Ron shared curious looks while Neville and Ginny looked very lost.

It felt like all conversation stopped as Harry entered the Great Hall. He stopped dead as he looked at the gathered students. As quickly as it happened, conversation picked up once again, as if nothing had happened, though the conversations became murmurs. Harry shook his head agitatedly and headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Another normal year at Hogwarts, where everyone thinks I'm some sort of up and coming Dark Lord I see." Harry grumbled.

"Just ignore it." Hermione said.

"You know, it's really easy to say that, but it's a lot harder to do, Hermione." Harry said quickly.

"What do you expect?" Ron asked bitterly. "They've had the Ministry influencing the Prophet all summer about what a loon you are. No one knows just what happened, and all the evidence says that you killed Cedric, mate. We know the truth, but they don't and to be perfectly honest, no one's going to believe the truth unless they hear it directly from you."

"That's pretty observant Ron." Hermione said. Ron shrugged.

"I heard Dad telling it to Mum right before we came back to school." The red head smirked.

"So maybe you should tell them." Gabrielle said, looking at Harry. "Perhaps it is time for them to know everything."

Harry shuddered and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"No, it is a good idea." Gabrielle said firmly, her accent becoming more pronounced with her irritation. "Maybe if you told them all exactly what you faced, then they will at last understand what it means to be you, and just what exactly what his return means for all of them. You might not change every mind, but the ones that matter most will come to your side, Those are the ones you want fighting at your side."

"She makes a good point Harry." Hermione said.

"I don't want anyone else to have to…"

"And that's the problem." Gabrielle said quickly. "You think this burden is yours alone to carry. You are not a god, Harry, and you are not responsible for everyone else's lives. Tell them. Make them understand what it is to watch someone you know and respect cut down before you. Make them see what it is to stare into the face of pure evil."

"She's not wrong Harry." Neville said softly. "Everyone thought you were on the run because of Cedric, but now that you're here…"

"I'll think about it." Harry said, ending the discussion. In truth, he was afraid to speak of that night. It still haunted his nightmares, and he was sure that speaking of it could only make things worse.

* * *

Harry thought of very little during his first week back. Unlike previous years when he was shunned for one thing or another, This was incredibly infuriating. The glares were hard, and cold. The whispers were nightmarish, and the general attitude towards him was less than cold. It was downright fear that Harry saw reflected back in nearly everyone's eyes.

During a Herbology lesson, Harry happened to reach for a bucket at the same time as Susan bones. Susan reeled back, and gave a start of fright. Her best friend Hannah Abbot then escorted her very quickly from the green houses, surrounded by the other Hufflepuffs, all of whom looked at Harry as if daring him to attempt to hurt anyone else from their house.

The worst was Cho Chang. The girl Harry had been crushing on for so long marched up to him on the third day with two friends on either side of her and smacked Harry across the face for all she was worth.

"You just couldn't stand that he was better than you. That someone else might have taken your shine! I hope you get exactly what you deserve Potter. I hope you rot in the deepest of hells for what you did."

"She's gone mental!" Ron exclaimed, still in shock over what had transpired.

Harry, staring after Cho and her friends shook his head. His anger burned inside of him, but it was not directed at Cho, or any of his fellow school mates. Harry wanted to make those truly responsible to pay, but he had no idea how to make that happen.

"No Ron, she's just confused. Everyone is."

Friday came quite quickly and Harry went to the Defense classroom as he'd been asked to. He'd had his first class with Professor Scrimgeour had proven to be a very knowledgeable and capable teacher. He didn't talk down to any of the students, and encouraged them to be better. Harry had liked him very much. He wasn't as friendly as Professor Lupin had been, but he was extremely good at teaching. Harry had been looking forward to his first private lesson ever since.

"Enter, Potter." Scrimgeour called after Harry knocked. Harry walked in and shut the door behind him. Scrimgeour stood in the middle of the class, which had been emptied of desks, leaving it quite open.

The new Defense teacher was tall and wiry with a mane of graying brown hair that resembled a lion's mane. His face was smooth, though he looked as if he was constantly irritated, with a deep frown, and piercing dark eyes.

"I am pleased to se that you have recovered from your illness, Mister Potter, and also quite impressed with the homework you turned in during your absence."

"Thank you sir." Harry said politely.

"Your performance at the tournament last year was most impressive, but I think that is enough complimenting you for now. Dumbledore has asked that I begin giving you advanced lessons. He seems confident you can handle learning more powerful curses and things. At the moment, I disagree."

Harry looked puzzled, and a little insulted.

"Please do not take offense, You are as I understand it only fifteen, and as I have not actually seen your magical output, I wish to play things safe. So, today, I will be evaluating you. Depending on how you perform today, will determine our next course of action. Now,"

Scrimgeour conjured a thick stone wall and stepped aside.

"Please destroy this with a bombardment spell, if you would."

Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket, and Scrimgeour tsked.

"Mister Potter, I would suggest you get a wand holster. Preferably a wrist holder. You will find it much more convenient, and you will be less likely to accidentally sit on your wand and snap it in half. Now, the spell, if you please."

Harry nodded, and took a breath before aiming his wand and casting the spell.

Before having the soul fragment removed, Harry doubted he would put that big a hole in the wall. He could cast the spell, and do significant damage to it, but today, he got a real shock when he blew the wall in the gravel. Even Scrimgeour looked amazed.

"I uh… I got a sort of magical boost over the summer." Harry said with a wry smirk. Scrimgeour nodded.

"Yes, The headmaster mentioned you might have some…growth." Professor Scrimgeour replied. He then put Harry through a series of tests. In the end, Harry was shocked to see how much more powerful he was, but disturbed that he was having difficulty in controlling his new power. Scrimgeour was pleased, and promised Harry that he would soon be in full control soon. He then told Harry they would be meting three nights a week, and that by the end of the year, Harry would be on par with a first year Auror cadet.

"Halfway through the second year if I have any say." Scrimgeour said. "Now, when we met Monday night, I want you to have ordered a wand holster. I also want you to be finished with your essay that I assigned yesterday."

"But it isn't due until next Thursday." Harry retorted.

"Mister Potter, there is no reason to put off what can be done today. You never know what may come up and make it difficult for you to complete later."

Harry agreed, thinking that he was about to make Hermione's life by taking more initiative in his school work. Although, if he were honest, he had been reading a lot more lately.

Scrimgeour let Harry go for the night and the Gryffindor headed back up to the Common room. He passed the portrait hole and heard a lot of voices arguing.

"He's making everyone afraid!"

"I don't feel safe with him here."

"Why would he make something like that up?"

"How can you believe anything he says? Don't you remember he's a parselmouth?"

Harry moved in a bit more and saw nearly every Gryffindor present, shouting back and forth. He could see Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Gabrielle somewhat in the middle of it all, each of them looking overwhelmed, angry and frustrated.

Hermione, who hardly ever lost herself was being held back by George and Neville. It looked as though she was trying to punch out a seventh year girl who was shouting at Hermione.

"He's a menace. He killed Cedric just to win that tournament!" The girl was saying. "What's to stop him from killing anyone of us?"

"You really all believe that?" Harry said. The room became deathly silent as they all turned to stare at him, fear and rage clear in their eyes. "You really all believe that I murdered Cedric Diggory? You are all pathetic, blind sheep."

There were gasps and murmurs, but no one replied to this.

"Gods, it's no wonder Voldemort nearly won the last war. You're all just so willing to roll over and believe anything you're told. Did any of you even ask how it was I supposedly turned that stupid Tri-Wizard cup into a portkey? Or why I only killed Cedric, and not Krum or Fleur? If I am supposed to be that dark and ruthless, why did I let them live?"

"Cedric was your only threat." Someone shouted.

"I see." Harry nodded. "Cedric, who helped me with the second clue, and who I informed about the first task was my only real threat? Yeah, I can see how that would work. The one champion who tried to help me, because he was a good person, was a threat. Not to mention the fact he knew loads more spells, and could perform them way better than I could. What about Krum, who goes to a school where they actually teach Dark spells? I would think he would be a bigger threat. And what about the one glaringly obvious fact that I DIDN"T WANT TO BE IN THE DAMNED TOURNAMENT IN THE FIRST FUCKING PLACE!?"

Harry's rage swept over them all, making them all lean back in fright, even his friends.

"What is it going to take to make you believe that Voldemort is back? Does he need to walk up to the castle with his Death Eaters? Is that the only way…"

"No one can come back from the dead Potter." A tall muscular boy with sandy blonde hair said adamantly.

"Shut up McClaggen." Fred sneered.

"Unless they were never dead." Harry replied. "Someone as powerful, egomaniacal and ensconced in the Dark Arts as Lord Voldemort could never do anything that might protect him from the one thing he fears above all else, his own death. No, that could never happen." Harry snarled.

"What did happen then?" Katie Bell asked. She didn't look angry, she didn't look hateful. She simply looked curious, and scared. Others were looking at him with the same expression, and Harry's eyes found Gabrielle's. She gave him an encouraging nod and Harry sighed in defeat.

"Why is it so important to you all to know what happened?" Harry asked. However before anyone had a chance to answer, Harry held up his hand to stop anyone from uttering a word. He took several more long slow breaths before he began his tale. He decided as he spoke it would probably be best not to leave anything out.

"Fine. You win. Cedric and I agreed to take the cup together. It would have been a Hogwarts victory. We grabbed it together and it turned out the cup was a portkey that took us to some graveyard. Neither Cedric or I knew that the cup was a portkey, but I knew something was wrong. Cedric suggested we keep our wands out. That's when I felt the pain in my head. It was worse than anything I've ever felt, and I heard Voldemort's voice. He told Peter Pettigrew to kill Cedric.

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even tell him to get out of the way. Pettigrew cast the Killing Curse and it hit Cedric right in the chest." Harry said, his eyes becoming distant. "His body fell right in front of me and his eyes had gone dark. There was nothing in them anymore. He was dead, and I couldn't do anything to change it.

"Before I could even react, Pettigrew bound me in magical ropes that were so tight, I could barely breath. He then took me to a giant gravestone where he had a huge cauldron on a fire. Voldemort told him to hurry and Pettigrew dumped something that looked like a deformed baby into the boiling liquid. He took a bone from the grave beneath me and put it in the cauldron. Then he cut off his own hand and put it in, and finally cut my arm and took my blood for the ritual."

Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed then the long jagged scar on his arm from Wormtail's knife.

"I wanted it to fail. I kept telling myself it was all a nightmare, and kept trying to wake myself to wake up, but it wasn't working. The cauldron melted away and he unfolded himself. It was like watching something melt but in reverse. When it was finished, I was staring at Lord Voldemort. He was alive, and…he was…"

Harry's voice failed him and he had to take a few breaths before he continued.

"He used the Dark Mark on Pettigrew's arm to call his followers. Nott, Avery, Yaxley, MacNair, Crabbe, Goyle, and Lucius Malfoy. He was not happy with them, but he forgave them for not looking for him all these years. Then, he remembered me. I guess he wanted to prove to his followers just how strong he was. He let me down and gave me my wand back. He wanted to have a duel, and bowed. Then he tried to use the Imperius curse on me to make me kneel or bow or whatever. I was able to resist it, and it made him angry, so he used the cruciatus.

"I wish that I could describe to you just how it feels. All I can remember is every bone in my body feeling like they were being bent hard. Like they were going to shatter into a million pieces because my muscles were clenched so tightly. They felt like they were being ripped and shredded within me. And…the fire. A billion white hot needled being driven into my skin and driven into every single nerve ending and twisted. That's the best I can describe it, and it isn't even close to what it truly feels like. I just hope that none of you ever have to endure it yourself. I still get muscle spasms occasionally."

Harry noted the look on Neville's face. Harry knew that of everyone within the Common room, only Neville could relate on some level.

"Voldemort mocked me, and laughed at me as I writhed on the ground screaming until my throat began to bleed. You can try to keep from screaming, but you won't last. The pain is so powerful… I was praying for death. I just wanted the pain to stop. I wanted peace. I would have begged him to end my life if I could have spoken. Then, he finally released it, and gave me a chance to breath. I took it, and ran. I hid behind a headstone and all I could think about was running, even though I knew there was no where to go. Death was coming for me and I knew I had only minutes left."

"But you survived." Katie Bell whispered. Others nodded in agreement, but Harry still wasn't seeing them. He was back in that graveyard, remembering the way his mind had suddenly calmed.

"I realized I wasn't getting away. There was nothing I could do and I knew that my life was over. I decided that I didn't want to die hiding. I was a Gryffindor. So I got to my feet and faced him. His followers all sneering and laughing, Voldemort staring at me knowing he was about to win at last. He raised his wand and bid me farewell. He cast the killing curse, and I did the only thing I could think of. I cast a disarming jinx."

Harry allowed his eyes to close and took another couple of breaths, unaware of the tension that was permeating every one of his housemates as they were all leaning forward, holding their own breath in anticipation of the conclusion to the tale.

"The spells collided, and connected." Harry said softly. "Dumbledore wasn't exactly sure why that happened, but he thinks it's due to the fact our wands share twin cores. We were surrounded by a golden dome, and some how I managed to power my spell into Voldemort's wand. I think it's only because he was surprised. Then, I can only describe them as shadows, came out of his wand. Cedric, some old man, Bertha Jorkins, then my mother and my father. They spoke to me and told me they would distract him long enough to let me get to the cup. Cedric asked me to bring his body back to his parents. How could I deny him? The connection broke, and I ran, grab Cedric's body and summon the portkey to get back here to Hogwarts to warn everyone.

"I see it. It feels like every night I'm back there. Watching it happen again and again. In my nightmares, I try and stop it. I try and warn Cedric to move, but it never works. Every night I have to watch him die over and over and over again. I se their faces all mocking me. Laughing at my inability to fight, and every single night, I pray for death and it never comes."

Harry finally looked up, his eyes focusing once again, and he was shocked to see so many tears in the eyes of his housemates. Katie bell was being held by Le Jordan. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan looked ashamed. Lavender Brown was shaking badly, her perfect make up destroyed from her tears. Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet held each other sobbing. Neville had gone snow white, but he looked proudly at Harry, while Ron held Hermione and Ginny, both of whom were crying softly. Harry couldn't see a single person who did not look in some way remorseful as they looked at him in stunned and horrified silence.

"As much as I despise you all for not trusting in me, or even Dumbledore, who would never lie about such a monumental threat, I hope with all my heart none of you ever have to witness someone you respect, like, or even love have their life ripped from them like that. And I hope none of you ever feel what the Cruciatus feels like first hand. But if none of you can conjure the courage to fight when the time comes, then you deserve to become Voldemort's slaves."

The Gryffindors stared in abject horror at Harry's words, save for the people in the center of the room, whose eyes all held the same determination that Harry's own shined so brightly. Many people could no longer look at Harry, shamed they had even considered Harry capable of the murder that was being alluded to.

Harry could see he had reached them all, but still felt that he could not leave even a hint of doubt in their minds.

"And just so none of you can ever doubt anything I said tonight was untrue in any way, or that I made it all up just to stop you from talking about me…" Harry slipped his wand out of his pocket and looked directly at Gabrielle who was beaming at him so proudly. He clasped his hand over the tip of it and took another deep breath.

"I swear upon my life and my magic that all I have said this night to be true. So mote it be."

They all watched as the brilliant flash of light enveloped Harry and then vanished. Harry simply stared at them before heading to his dorm, with the Gryffindors parting like the red sea before him, all silently watching him, none of them doubting him, none of them hating him.

All of them afraid.


	10. Chapter 10

_Dear Fleur,_

_I had to write to you and tell you everything that has happened in the four days I have been attending Hogwarts. I barely know where to begin. First, I guess I should tell you that I am a Gryffindor. I was sorted into the same House that Harry belongs. I don't think it was a surprise to anyone, really. The headmaster did warn Harry of a few things which Harry wasn't shocked to hear. In fact, he expected it._

_The first morning was a bit of a shock to my new roommates._

* * *

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Romilda Vane asked with shock when Gabrielle emerged from her bed. Her three roommates were all awake, and emerging from their own beds and in varying stages of preparation for the day.

"I think you're in the wrong room." Rachel McAllister said, looking Gabrielle over. Rachel was a thin girl with stringy brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was kneeling in front of her trunk, pulling out her uniform and other necessities when Gabrielle appeared.

"I'm Gabrielle. I'm a new student. I arrived late last night." Gabrielle said, fighting a yawn as she took in her other new roommates.

"Very nice to meet you." Rachel smiled as she rose up and crossed the room, offering her hand to Gabrielle who shook it appreciatively. "We've kind of been expecting you. The new bed appeared sometime yesterday afternoon. Don't get mad, but aren't you French?"

"I am." Gabrielle said, hopping off her bed and going to her own trunk to gather her uniform and toiletries.

"Why aren't you going to Beauxbatons?" D'Anna Masters asked curiously. D'Anna was blonde, though it was darker than Gabrielle's own hair. She was the biggest of the three girls, though she wasn't fat by any means. Gabrielle guessed that in a few years, D'Anna would likely be sought after for having a very classic hourglass frame. She was staring curiously at Gabrielle, as if sensing there was something very different about this new girl.

"And why are you in the third year dorm?" Romilda added.

"I'm a third year." Gabrielle said politely. "And I'm attending school hear because there has been a change in my family, and I chose to come here. I was rather taken with it during my visit last year."

"You're the French champion's sister, Right? Floor's sister?' D'anna asked.

"Fleur, yes." Gabrielle smiled.

"Fleur, right. Sorry." D'anna nodded.

"You don't look like a third year." Romilda said suspiciously, looking Gabrielle over.

"You look a lot older. Like seventeen, or something."

"Some girls mature faster than others." Rachel said defensively. She turned to Gabrielle and smirked. "Romilda is jealous of anyone who has their boobs already."

Both Gabrielle and D'anna laughed at this, while Romilda looked rather irritated.

"The showers are through here." Rachel said with a nod of her head. She led the way with D'anna and Gabrielle following. Romilda sat on her bed still muttering to herself.

After her shower, Gabrielle got herself ready for the first day of classes. She was not a fan of her new uniform. She felt it covered her way too much. Harry wasn't even going to be able to glimpse her long legs thanks to the black tights and the billowing robes, and she was sure that her legs was one of his favorite features on her body, at least for now. What was worse, she knew she was going to miss catching him staring at her legs. Even more distressing, there was little chance she would catch him staring at anything else on her body.

Groaning softly she brushed her hair and pulled it into a very simply ponytail, similar to what she'd donned during the holidays.

"None of us like the uniforms." Rachel remarked, noting Gabrielle's wrinkled nose. "It's like wearing a blanket all day. Not so bad during the winter, but it's the pits in the spring."

"Not to mention the boys have no idea what you look like under them. It really makes getting one of them to notice you a pain in the arse." Romilda stated.

"Maybe you should try getting a boy who's not Harry Potter to notice you and you may have better luck." Rachel remarked with a smirk.

"Harry Potter?" Gabrielle looked up curious. Romilda blushed crimson and Rachel nodded.

"Romilda's had a thing for him since she could talk. It's pathetic. She's got no chance to get him. He's older for one thing, and oh yeah… he's not here anymore."

"I don't know how you could have a thing for a murderer anyway." D'anna said sourly.

"There's no proof he did anything." Romilda shouted.

"Then why is he hiding?" Rachel countered. "Smells like guilt to me."

"Harry's not hiding." Gabrielle smiled softly. "He arrived with me last night."

* * *

_They were shocked to say the very least. They weren't very nice to me after that. I'm not really sure why. I thought after that that maybe I wouldn't make any friends other than Harry's friends. I mean they're all nice, but I wanted friends of my own as well. But then on my way to the Great Hall for Lunch that first day, I met someone quite odd...__

* * *

"You're a Veela." The girl said standing in front of Gabrielle, blocking her way.

She had been managing to get to classes by following her Gryffindor Housemates, which had been Harry's suggestion. This girl wore the crest of a Ravenclaw student. She had rather large protuberant silvery blue eyes, and long dirty blond hair. She wore what looked to be hand made radish earring, and a necklace with Butterbeer corks hanging from it. Her wand was tucked behind her left ear.

"Uh... yes?" Gabrielle said, realizing that this girl was not going to get out of her way.

"I knew it." The girl said without emotion. She sounded rather clinical as she stared into Gabrielle's soft blue eyes. "May I ask why you've come to Hogwarts?"

"I uh...please forgive my rudeness, but who are you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"I see. Well, Luna, There was a change in my family situation recently, and I chose to attend school here." Gabrielle said, spouting the vague excuse she and Harry had decided upon to keep their bond secret for the time being.

"A change in your family situation?" Luna asked, cocking her head slightly. "Did you get married to Harry Potter?"

Gabrielle nearly fell over in shock. Luna turned and began walking next to Gabrielle, who was still astonished by this girl.

"Why would you think that?' Gabrielle finally managed to ask."It's the only thing that makes sense. Harry doesn't come back to school with the rest of us at the start of the year, and when he does show up, he's got a beautiful Veela with him. He's also miraculously free of Nargles, which were infesting him quite badly last year. The only explanation for it all is that you two married in secret. Don't worry, I won't speak of it to anyone." Luna said, giving a slight smile. Gabrielle could only stare at her as they walked. This girl was really strange.

"Um... we're not married." Gabrielle said."You have to be." Luna said emphatically. "Why else would he not come back to school, and why else would you both show up so suddenly. Also, what other explanation could there be for Harry's supernova like aura?"

"You can see his aura?" Gabrielle asked curious now. So far as she knew, only the oldest and most trained Veelas could see people's auras.

"I can see everyone's aura." The girl shrugged."But you're not a Veela." Gabrielle said, still astonished.

"Nope, I'm just you everyday ordinary girl, despite what other people might say. They call me loony, you know." Luna said.

"That's horrible." Gabrielle said, now slightly incensed. "Why would they call you that?"

"They think I'm weird or something. They're just close minded. Most people are suffering from Snarfpods. I always carry some Fentgriss sand with me so I'm not affected."

Gabrielle could only stare now. This girl was seriously weird, and yet, Gabrielle found her to be a breath of fresh air. Sure, the things that came out of her mouth were deeply confusing, but there was a sincerity to her, that Gabrielle found arrived at the Great Hall and Luna stopped and looked at the Ravenclaw table. Gabrielle noticed that despite the slight smile that had remained on her face, her eyes were dull, almost lifeless.

"Luna, would you like to have lunch with me and Harry and the others. Only, I don't have any friends here of my own, and I don't wish to become a nuisance to him..."You'd like to be my friend?" it was Luna's turn to look surprised, an effect that struck Gabrielle as precious.

"I would, yes." Gabrielle answered.

"Then I suppose it would be good if I knew your name."

"Oh, bless me I've been so rude." Gabrielle said, offering her hand. "Gabrielle Delacour."

"It is very nice to make your acquaintance, friend."Gabrielle led her new friend to the Gryffindor table where Harry and his friends were sitting and talking as they ate. Harry was quite gracious to Luna, as were Neville and Hermione. Ron was surprised, as he admitted to having known Luna, as she and Ginny used to play together until his mother stopped allowing it, though he didn't know the reason.

* * *

_Luna has been so wonderful. In some ways she reminds me of you... only much stranger. I don't wish to jinx anything, but I think we might become the very best of friends. It's nice too, because she doesn't seem to like Harry like Romilda or half the other girls in Hogwarts._

_I met Harry's other friends. Neville is very sweet. He's very shy and quiet. I get the sense he's hiding things. For one, I think he's in love with Hermione. I can't say for sure, but the way he looks at her, or even the way he perks up a bit when he hears her speaking. It's very endearing. I'm tempted to find out his true feelings, and help if I can. Hermione is wonderful, and deserves someone special. I'm thinking of playing matchmaker._

_I also met Ron's younger sister. She is not fond of me at all. She's exactly who the Grand Mother warned me about. If she finds out about our bond, she will no doubt find a way to bond her magic to Harry's as well. Hermione told me that Ginny's had a serious crush on Harry since she could talk. Her parents used to read her bedtime stories about Harry. _

_Speaking of Harry, he's had a very tough week. No one believed him, but Friday night… He changed that. Now the Gryffindors have no doubts. The rest of the school still believes the rumors, but I think that will change. Hermione seems to think in a few days the rumors will change, and people will stop whispering and staring._

_Speaking of staring and whispering, I now understand why you hated your heritage after you went through the change. It began that first morning. Every boy's eyes looked so close to popping out of their heads. I don't know why, the Hogwarts uniforms are atrocious. I don't hate it, but it is most irksome. _

_I have one more thing to tell you about before I finish this, and that's something that happened between Harry and me yesterday afternoon…_

* * *

"Do you fancy taking a walk with me?" Harry asked softly. Gabrielle looked up from her book and gave a bright smile at Harry before nodding her acceptance. Harry offered his hand which Gabrielle took, and they headed out of the Gryffindor Common Room together, unaware of the three smiles and one death glare from their friends.

"How have your classes been?" Harry asked as they headed down the stairs. Gabrielle gave an indifferent shrug.

"They are classes. No harder or easier than I expected. I am quite fond of Professor Flitwick. He makes his class so fun."

"Everyone loves Charms." Harry nodded. "I think if Professor McGonagall could loosen up and have a bit of fun, more people would look forward to her class. I mean, it's pretty cool changing stuff, but she's so strict."

"Yes, she is a bit tightly wound as you English say." Gabrielle smirked. "How are you doing? You've been very… I don't know… Quiet. I have to tell you that I'm not fond of this version of you."

"This version?" Harry asked, looking humorous.

"This." Gabrielle waved her hands at him, trying to get her point across. "All moody and frowny. You were much more pleasant during the summer when we were back in France, or on the coast. Now it's like you've got this great weight on you shoulders. I thought you might relax a bit after what happened the other night, but you're still… grumpy. And I don't know how to help."

"I don't know if you can." Harry said, his eyes darkening as he turned. They were out on the grounds now, and the sun was still high in the sky. The leaves were turning, becoming beautiful shades of red and gold. There was a good breeze blowing in off the Black Lake that smell of autumn. Harry led Gabrielle towards the Quidditch stands, though Gabrielle was certain he didn't really have a destination in mind.

"I want to, Harry. You're my bond mate." Gabrielle said, looping her arm through his, and pulling herself closer to him. "I know we spent enough time together over the last month that you should be able to feel my magic mingling with yours now. I know you didn't want this, but is it so bad?

No." Harry said, a soft smile gracing his lips. "You're right that I didn't want it, but now…It's comforting. I know it sounds odd…"

"It doesn't." Gabrielle smiled, looking up at him. She remember how short she had been only a few months ago. She was thankful now as they walked that her magic had given her that extra foot of height. She barely had to crane her neck, and she was now the perfect height to rest her head against his shoulder should she choose. Outwardly, they looked like a perfect couple. At least, physically speaking anyway.

"I'm just scared." Harry sighed

"The Grand Mother told me of your worries, you know." Gabrielle said, tightening her hold of his arm. "I just want you to know that I'm afraid too. You know, there hasn't been a bonding like this in a very long time."

"Eva told me that."

"I know what lies in front of you Harry. I know what you're going to face. I also know that it's one thing to know about it, even expect it, and another thing entirely to have it happen. But I want you to know that I will be at your side every step of the way, just as I was the night you were healed from the stain." She said earnestly, reaching up and tracing his scar with her soft lithe finger.

Harry gave her a smile and thanked her. Gabrielle reached up and kissed his cheek, making him chuckle.

"There's MY Harry." She said making him laugh harder now.

"Talk like that could make you a lot of enemies." Harry said with a grin.

"I think I'm doing that without opening my mouth." Gabrielle nodded. "Ginny doesn't like me at all. I think she'd like to claw my eyes out with her bare hands. Also, my roommate Romilda isn't too fond of me either. Rachel and D'Anna have been nicer to me since Friday night, but I think it's because they don't like you as much as Romilda."

"Which one's Romilda?" Harry asked with curiosity.

"The shortest one, with the curly black hair. She always smiles when you're around, like you're a giant piece of chocolate, or something." Gabrielle replied. Harry chuckled.

"I don't think I've ever been compared to chocolate before." He laughed.

"Well I'm surprised, because you're so…" Gabrielle was making big puppy dog eyes, and giving him a look he'd seen on Ginny's face more than once.

"Ok, I think that's enough of that." Harry said quickly. Gabrielle threw her head back and laughed. Harry couldn't contain his own mirth either. The pair held each other to prevent from falling to the ground with hysterics. After a bit, they manage to get themselves under control once again, and a question popped into Gabrielle's head.

"Why did you ask me to go for a walk?" She said, wiping at her eyes.

"A few reasons." Harry shrugged. "I kind of missed spending time with you. I got so used to it during the summer that I really missed it. Sure I see you at meals, and after class, but it isn't the same, really."

Gabrielle nodded in agreement, but kept quiet so he would continue.

"Second, I heard about what happened the other day with those Slytherins. I'm glad nothing happened, but I can't help but feel it wouldn't have happened had we gone to Beauxbatons."

"Harry, you can't be with me all the time. I know you want to protect me, but given the circumstances, something similar would likely have happened in France as well. I'm a Veela. Men are drawn to us whether we want them to be or not. I'm still not totally in control of my allure yet, and sometimes boys are going to get blasts of it, and react. I can handle it. The Grand Mother helped prepare me, as did my mother and sister. The fact you worry about me makes me happy though. It tells me you care."

"Of course I care." Harry said, looking away as his cheeks pinkened. Gabrielle was taken with this, and turned him so he was facing her.

"There's more, isn't there?" She asked. Harry took both her hands and nodded.

"The things you said back in France. I've barely been able to think of anything else. About possibly seeing if there might be something more between us, and all that."

"That was like three weeks ago." Gabrielle said, slightly taken aback, and suddenly feeling nervous.

"Yeah. Yeah it was." Harry nodded. "Se, when I look at you, I see someone much older and deserving of more than I could offer. But then I remember that you're younger than me, and it messes with my head. Hermione says I'm over thinking everything, and that I should stop listening to my brain on this. Eva told me I was being stupid as well."

"Harry what is it you're trying to say?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hey! There you are!"

Gabrielle and Harry turned and found Ron and Ginny approaching.

* * *

_I know it was Ginny's doing. Ron said that he hadn't known that we were going for a walk or anything, and I think it's true. I'm sure that his sister said something to make him worry about his best friend. Ron's a sweet guy, truly, but he is a bit dense. He hasn't even noticed that this girl, Lavender, keeps staring at him. I thought about giving him a clue, but I don't think he deserves it yet. Or maybe I just like knowing something that others don't. Or maybe I'm just mad at him for interrupting. _

_Hermione told me she tried to get Ginny to leave us alone, but apparently she just couldn't. Gods how I wish they could have waited just a few more minutes. _

_Anyway, that's all for now. I'll write again really soon. Please give mama and papa my love, and tell them I will write them soon as well. _

_All my love,_

_Gabrielle._

* * *

"Writing a letter?" Hermione asked. She sat next to the Vela who looked up with a bright smile.

"Just finished. To my sister." Gabrielle said folding the letter and putting it in an envelope. "I'm going to the owlery to send it."

"Do you know the way?" Hermione asked. Gabrielle paused as she stood, and Hermione could see it on the girls face that she wasn't sure where she was heading.

"I thought so." She said with a hint of laughter. "Come on, I'll walk with you."

Gabrielle's face turned to an expression of relief as Hermione got to her feet, and they headed out of the common room together.

"Maybe we can go watch the last bit of Quidditch practice after." Hermione said. "Angelina's really happy to have Harry back on the team. She was going spare trying to find a replacement for him." Hermione explained.

"He's that good?" Gabrielle asked. "I know he loves flying, but he's never talked much about Quidditch to me."

"That's because unlike Ron, Harry knows there's more to life than just a sport." Hermione grinned. "Ron was over the moon about making the team this year. It's all he's ever really wanted, I think. I wish he would put some of that focus to his studies."

"Or you?" Gabrielle asked innocently. Hermione nearly tripped as she turned, looking scandalous.

"W-What?"

"You like him a bit, I think. I se how you look at him sometimes." Gabrielle said.

"I don't know what you're…"

"Hermione… I'm a Veela… we have a sense for this type of thing." Gabrielle said plainly. Hermione made to speak a few more time but no coherent words came out. She finally shut up when Gabrielle stopped them from walking further and turned to her friend.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you something, and I want you to really think about it. Don't deny it, or write it off. Think it over. What if Ron isn't for you. What if there is someone else, close to you who looks at you as if you are in fact the very center of the universe."

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking a bit frightened at the prospect that Harry could be harboring strong feelings for her. Gabrielle gave a musical laugh and shook here head.

"No." The French girl said, holding her sides. "Neville."

"Neville?" Hermione's nose wrinkled and she reeled a bit.

"Yes, Neville." Gabrielle said pointedly. "He is rather taken with you."

"But Neville's… He's Neville."

"Uh-huh." Gabrielle said, folding her arms. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"No. Yes…I don't really know." Hermione said shaking her head. "I mean… he's so forgetful and clumsy and…"

"Wow… I never thought that'd you d be so judgmental."

"I'm not." Hermione replied bitterly. "I guess I just never thought about … I mean he's just so…"

"He's cute." Gabrielle said quickly. "He's loyal, and sweet, and he's got a biog heart."

"How do you know? You barely know him."

"Sometimes you can look at a person and just see it. Neville's not very good at hiding his emotions. He wears his heart on his sleeve, so to speak, and it's plain as day the way he feels about you. I'm not saying you should do anything, I'm just letting you know there are options. I know you're friends with Ron, but that's not necessarily who you should be with romantically."

"Oh what do you know?" Hermione said rather rudely.

"You're right." Gabrielle nodded. "I'm just trying to be a friend."

Hermione's expression softened and she sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess maybe I just… oh I don't know. Maybe I thought that because we've been friends for so long it was just natural or something."

"Harry told me how you guys fight all the time. I don't understand how you could fight with someone like the way Harry tells it, and feel romantic towards them? If anything, I would think you would feel that way towards Harry. He's told me how you've never let him down, how you've always been there for him. In fact, it made me worry that I might have to compete with you for his affection."

"Really?" Hermione asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah. When we first met, I was very intimidated by you. You're very pretty, and incredibly smart. What boy wouldn't be attracted to you. But then I saw how you and Harry interacted, and I felt better. He loves you, it's obvious, but not in a romantic way. You're very special to him, more than a friend to him."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Hermione asked, looking a bit embarrassed. Gabrielle nodded and Hermione took a deep breath.

"Harry was the first friend I ever made in my life. In our first year, I was really bossy and frankly a bit rude to everyone. I had never fit in at my old school, and because I was more interested in books and learning, I had trouble interacting with other kids.

"I never fancied Harry because I convinced myself there could never be anything between us. He'd never see me in that way, you know, and I think it allowed me to get closer to him in a way."

"He trusts you, more than anyone." Gabrielle smiled, reaching out to take Hermione's hand. "I hope one day he can trust me as much as he does you."

"You really like him, don't you? It's not just the bond, is it?" Hermione asked.

"He's strong, and I don't just mean magically. He's strong in mind and spirit. Honestly… if he were back in France, I'd be fighting off every Veela in the country. Harry is what just about every Veela hopes to find. A man who can resist our allure and se who we are underneath our heritage.

"It also helps that he's really good looking and funny and sweet."

"I think he feels very strongly about you as well. Unfortunately, he may not do much to show you that he returns your affection. He's to afraid of the people he cares about being hurt. He puts up walls…"

"I know." Gabrielle nodded. "My mother and the Grand Mother, and even my sister all Until me that I need to be patient and not push. But sometimes when I see him I just really, really want to kiss him until his head explodes. Or mine, whichever."

Hermione smirked knowingly. "I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes. I think he thinks about that too. He told me how you introduced yourself when Dumbledore took him from his relatives. You made a real impression."

"Sirius told me to do it." Gabrielle blushed. "When I saw him… I couldn't help myself. And between you and me… he's an excellent kisser."

Hermione grinned again, and slipped a arm around Gabrielle's shoulder. "Come on, let's get your letter sent, and then we can go see if Harry's still practicing. Maybe you take another walk around the grounds with him before dinner." Hermione gave a playful nudge to Gabrielle's shoulder and both girls began to laugh as they headed to the Owlery.

* * *

Severus Snape sat in his office with a bottle of his favorite elf made wine. He knew he should have been grading the Fourth year essays, but he just couldn't make himself read through all the drivel tonight.

The boy had been back for just under a week, and Snape, who had been ready to make him pay for the crimes of his father as he had from the day the boy came to the school, was completely taken aback by the transformation. The boy radiated power, not unlike his former master, or the headmaster himself. Snape had been informed, as had the other teachers of the brat's change in circumstance, but Dumbledore had made a point to have a private meeting with the potions master to explain it to Snape.

"I am asking you now Severus, to let go of your childhood grudge, and try and see Harry for the man he is becoming. He is Lily's son. More so now than ever before."

Snape had thought the headmaster was simply sticking up for the ingrate until he watched the boy enter his class room. He was still the spitting image of James Potter, except now the glasses were gone. And now that his eyes were no longer hidden behind the broken wire frames... Snape saw it. His eyes... the very eyes he had looked into so many years ago, and all he saw then was her disdain for his behavior, and all he heard was her voice scolding him for being so narrow minded and immature.

Lily Evans had always seen the best in him, that is until the day he had proven her wrong, and betrayed their friendship. One simple word was all it had taken. well... in truth it had been a long time coming. His obsession with destroying Potter had led to it all, and he knew, deep down, he was to blame. Not entirely, Potter and his cohorts shared some responsibility. Lupin at least had tried to make amends a few years ago, when he'd been teaching but Snape wanted nothing to do with the werewolf.

Had he truly allowed to let his grudge rule his life as Dumbledore had often told him? Was there anything in his life besides his hatred and self loathing? Surely there had to be.

Dumbledore had asked the potions professor to teach the boy Occlumency, a very difficult art of mind protection. According to the Headmaster, the connection he had been worried about between Potter and the Dark Lord had somehow been severed, though he was quite vague with the details. Whatever had been done had changed the boy noticeably. Potter seemed to walk straighter, and seemed more focused in his work. not once did the whelp make even the tiniest of mistakes, which Snape had been admittedly waiting for. Even the homework he had sent during his recovery was a vast improvement of the past four years.

Yet, Snape couldn't completely let go of his hatred of the boy. He saw teaching the boy the mind arts as a way to exploit the boy and uncover all his wrong doing at last. Snape was not about to let this opportunity to learn the boy's secrets pass by. Yes, he had sworn to protect the boy from the Dark lord, but he had never once promised to keep the boy within the school. so far as Snape had been concerned, Harry Potter was most undeserving of his education within these hallowed , the voice of Lily Evans echoed in his mind, scandalized that he could consider throwing her son out of school, simply so he could get one over on his dead father. She had never understood.

And then his self loathing reared up, and he felt like pond scum for thinking that she had never understood. She had always been there to console him when he'd been humiliated, and had even enjoyed making fun of Potter and black, those total berks. She had been a true friend, and he spat on her. he had given her to his master. he was the sole reason that Potter was an orphan. His hatred for the boy was actually just Snape hating himself, and he could barely stand reached out and pour the last of the wine into his goblet before downing it in a single gulp. Clearly he was going to need another bottle before sleep found him tonight. Likely he would need another bottle after his first Occlumency lesson with the boy tomorrow night as well. He hoped it would be as enlightening as he hoped, otherwise He might be forced to admit to being wrong.

Snape snickered at that. Like that was going to happen.


	11. Chapter 11

"Enter." Professor Snape said, having just finished removing his most secret memories from his mind and placing them in the safety of the Headmaster's pensieve. As sure as he was that Potter would be unable to break into his mind, he also knew Potter's power was much stronger now, and he might manage however accidentally, push into the potions master's mind. The phenomenon had occurred fairly regularly in training Occlumency.

"Sit down." Snape said without turning. He heard the boy take his seat directly behind him, and prepared for the storm of questions. Potter couldn't keep his mouth shut, and it gave Snape a slight thrill to make the boy wait on him. However, the boy remained quiet, and gratingly patient. Perhaps he was used to his teacher's quirks, which meant Snape would have to find new way to aggravate the boy.

Snape finally turned to face the boy, who sat up, looking attentive and anxious, those eyes staring into him just as his long lost friend had done so long ago.

"You are here to learn Occlumency." Snape began. "The Headmaster believes that you will need the ability to protect your mind from invasion."

"Invasion, sir?" Harry asked. Snape's lip curled a bit.

"Do not interrupt." He snarled.

Harry merely gave a wry look at his potions professor. Snape gave a sniff and continued on with his explanation, pausing at certain points to allow for the boy to interrupt so that he could reprimand the boy again, but it appeared the boy had gained some semblance of self control, infuriating the potions master. But Snape was able to push all his irritation down. He had an agenda tonight, and he was anxious to begin.

"Now get to your feet." Snape said. Harry leapt to his feet. "You may use any means you can think of to shove me out of your mind."

Harry gave him a questioning look, and opened his mouth to ask a question. Snape gave the faintest of smirks as he shouted. "LEGILLIMENS!"

At first the memories came in flashes. Just as Snape had expected. The boy had no idea how to organize his mind. Snape began to sift through the flashes, searching for anything to use against the boy. However, it wasn't long before he was able to focus on one.

It was blurry at first, but it soon came into focus. A large purple face with a thick walrus like mustache loomed over him, his arms outstretch. Snape could feel the fear Potter had felt as this man snarled and hissed. A thin woman then came into view. She was shrieking at the man and ordered him to release the boy.

"Vernon, are you out of your mind?" She shouted. "The windows are open for heaven's sake. Anyone could have seen! Do you want to bring the authorities here?"

The man grunted and then kicked the boy in the gut, making him shout out. The man reached down and grabbed the boy by the throat, dragging him to a small cupboard under the stairs and throwing him bodily inside.

There was pain now, and the memory vanished. Snape found himself in his office once again, with Harry Potter standing before him, clutching his head.

Snape flexed his wrist, noting the large purple welt on his wrist. A stinging hex. Snape looked to Harry who was panting and wincing.

"You need to control your emotions, Potter." Snape sneered. "If you let your emotions rule you, The Dark Lord will have to exert very little energy in unhinging you mind. The man… He is your uncle?"

Harry didn't respond. He just took several deep breaths before straightening up. "You didn't tell me how I was supposed to get you out of my head."

"By any means available to you." Snape replied. "If your mind was less cluttered, you would be able to detect my presence and push me out quickly. Now prepare! Legillimens."

Once again the memories flashed before Snape's eyes. The potions master could feel the boy trying to push, but he was hopelessly lost in his own confusion and anxiety. Snape grabbed onto a new memory, this one much more recent. He saw Veela women surrounding the boy in a wooded clearing. And then he felt pain. Immense pain as something within him began to fight against whatever the Veela were doing.

Snape withdrew himself from this memory. Harry stumbled and leaned against the nearest desk to prevent himself from falling over. Snape wondered for a moment if Potter believe he had thrown Snape out of his mind.

"Why did you pull out? Harry asked, stopping Snape cold. "Didn't you like what you saw?"

"Do not cheek me." Snape glowered.

"I know what you're doing." Harry said, standing straight again. "You're not telling me how to get you out of my head so you can root around in my memories. What is it you're hoping to see, Professor?"

"Do not presume to know my mind Potter." Snape growled. "You as arrogant and…"

"Yeah, I know." Harry said standing tall now, his green eyes staring deep into Snape's black orbs. "I'm as arrogant and as stupid as my father."

"Legillimens." Snape roared again.

Snape was determined this time to root through every memory the boy had in his infernal head. He was going to be vindicated at long last, and show the Headmaster once and for all that the boy was nothing more than an arrogant little prick, just as his father had been.

But that's not what happened.

The memories didn't flash randomly as they had before. In fact, it was almost as if Potter were selecting specific memories for the potions master to see. The first was of a clearing in the woods, with Vela women in se through gauzy gowns, chanting as Harry writhed in immense pain, a voice echoing in his head that he would never be free, and finally a scream that would forever haunt Snape's dreams.

Then there was a graveyard, and Snape found himself tied to a gravestone as Lord Voldemort emerged from a cauldron, reborn once again. Snape had to endure the cruciatus curse, and the Dark Lord's taunting. And then the strange and miraculous way his wand locked with Voldemort's and the shade of Lily Evans emerging and telling her son that he had to hold on a little longer.

Again the scene change and Snape found himself staring at the monstrous form of a Basilisk. It's eyes had been pecked out, and Snape carried the glittering sword of Gryffindor in his hands. Snape drove the blade deep into the mouth of the beast, just as it came down to rip him into pieces.

And then Snape experienced a flurry of memories. Things from before Hogwarts. Being chased to exhaustion before several boys punched and kicked him until he looked near death.

An angry bulldog chasing him up a tree. His uncle smacking him out of his way, causing him to crash into the stove, his little arm landing on the red hot burner. Being smacked across the back with a thick leather belt for burning the toast again. Staring up at the ceiling of a tiny cupboard and feeling sick due to lack of food.

But it was the final memory that broke Severus Snape's resolve… and his blackened shriveled heart.

Snape had no idea how the boy could possibly have this memory given that he had only been a year old, but there was no question as to what he was witnessing. Before him stood Lily Evans, tears running down her face as she stared through wooden slats at him, telling him how much mummy loved him and how much daddy loved him. The door was blown open, and Lily rose to face the man in the black hooded cloak, and plead for her son's life, only to be killed in a flash of green.

And then the world flashed in a blur, and Snape found himself lying on the floor of his office, pain shooting up from his stomach. His head swam and he tried to sit up, but the pain was too immense.

"Stay still." Harry said. "I'll get Madam Pomfrey."

Potter ran from the office, and Snape now more confused than he'd ever been in his life, wondered what in the seven circles of hell had happened to him. His hands moved over his middle and he felt something warm and sticky. Blood. Snape craned his neck and a flood of panic washed over him. There was a giant gaping hole in his stomach.

Snape began to whimper as his vision swam and his head pounded. He was mortally wounded and the boy had left him there. His heart began to fill with regret as he felt the cold specter of death approaching. All of his hatred, all of his loathing, and all of his pride seemed to congeal in the spot where his stomach had been, and he swore he could here her laughter, mocking him.

"You have been a fool Severus."

* * *

Gabrielle sat in the Library with her new friend, Luna Lovegood. The two girls had spent a lot of time together in the last few days, and Gabrielle had really come to enjoy the strange girl's company. Her mere presence did a lot to avert most unwanted male attention.

Luna loved to talk of very strange, and sometimes embarrassing and uncomfortable thing whenever boys approached them with the intention of trying to capture Gabrielle's interest. So far Gabrielle's favorite instance happened just the day before when two boys from Hufflepuff approached and tried to strike up a conversation. The boys had tried to sound impressive, and prove their worthiness until Luna, being expertly observant had noticed something that most teenage boys would prefer to hide.

"Have you been swimming in the Black Lake?" She had asked. "Because it looks as if you have both been bitten by Seprecore Beetles."

"What?" One of the boys asked.

"Seprecore Beetles." Luna said quickly. "Their thin water insects that like to burrow into the body and through the anus usually. They then crawl into the urethra and fed, cause the penis to swell. You both look as if you're infested…" She said pointing to the very obvious erections the boys sported. Both of them turned bright red and all but sprinted away, leaving Gabrielle laughing, and Luna looking a bit concerned.

What Gabrielle had noticed was that when the two of them were together alone, Luna became less strange, as if it the dreamy blank stare and all the weird things the girl said, were part of an act. Gabrielle decided it was likely best not to comment on it for the time being, as they weren't very close yet, and Gabrielle didn't want to run off her first Hogwarts friend.

"And that's why the charm works that way." Luna finished. Gabrielle thanked her for help with her charms essay. Luna waved it off and bent back to her book. They continued on with their studies for a bit until a Gabrielle thought of something strange.

"Luna…" Gabrielle said. The blonde Ravenclaw looked up with a soft dreamy smile. "How come you never talk about any boys?"

"Am I supposed to?" Luna asked, looking a bit confused.

"I don't know. It's just that, well you are fourteen, and it seems as if that's really the only thing on most girls minds. I just wondered if you happen to have a special boy, or if you like any one in particular." Gabrielle explained why she had asked the original question.

Luna stared at her for several moments before shaking her head.

"Boys don't seem to like me all that much. Most of them are quite mean to me." She said.

"Maybe it's because they don't know you." Gabrielle smiled.

"Do all Veelas like to play matchmaker?" Luna asked, sitting up a bit straighter, and giving a soft smile.

Gabrielle laughed at this. She had told Luna of her conversation with Hermione regarding Ron and Neville, and of the new looks Hermione was giving to Neville. She confided in the Ravenclaw that Hermione was most likely weighing the pros and cons to dating Neville. Luna had agreed that a match between Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley was doomed to fail and it was more likely that Hermione would thrive with Neville.

"I think it's just me." Gabrielle said when she calmed down. "I just want to see my friends happy."

"That's admirable, but shouldn't you be a bit more focused on your relationship with Harry?" Luan asked. Gabrielle sobered at this, and her smile fell.

"It's complicated." She said. "There are brief moments where I think he might see past my age, and we can become something greater, but then… he's got so much weighing on his mind that it's like he can't focus on one thing for to long, especially his own happiness."

"Harry is very noble. Given that you look nearly seventeen, nearly every boy in this school would sell their families to You-Know-Who for a night in your bed. And to be honest, you hardly act thirteen."

"Mother says I've always been a bit more mature than my age. I think it's because of Fleur. I looked up to her so much, and wanted to be her all the time. Now…" Gabrielle shrugged.

"You've gotten a taste of what she has had to deal with." Luna stated.

"Yeah, and now I've got even more respect for her. How she didn't just hex boys left and right is…"

Gabrielle went still and her eyes glazed over. Luna stared at her with concern for a moment before reaching up to shake Gabrielle's shoulder. Her French friend had sat up straight and tall, her eyes looking very distant.

Gabrielle felt a wave of nausea, followed by a strange tingling feeling which she could identify as anxiety, but it was not her own. Then there was a pull from within. Almost at once, she identified it as Harry's magic, but it was strange as she had never felt his magic seeking her out. It was usually her magic mingling with his.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"It's Harry… he's… I'm not sure what's happening, but his magic is reaching out for mine.

"Does he need you?" Luna asked, looking as if she were prepared to pack away their things and race from the library.

"I'm not sure. I've never felt anything like this from his magic before. It's like it's calling on my magic for strength. Like it's building to something and…UH!"

Gabrielle's body jolted and she fell out of her seat, landing heavily on the floor. Luna was at her side in an instant and helping her up again. Gabrielle's face was now a mask of fear. She had become very pale, as if all her blood had drained from her face.

"He's scared." She said looking into Luna's big blue eyes.

"Did something happen to him?" She asked helping Gabrielle to her feet again. The younger girl shook her head.

"No… he used a spell. A powerful one, that's why I felt it. His magic needed mine to help it. To make it even stronger. And now he's really stressed, or scared or something."

"How do you know this? And how is he able to use your magic?" Luna asked. And then, before Gabrielle could give an answer, Luna's already protuberant eyes widened immensely. "You're bonded to him." She said in a whisper. Gabrielle blushed and Luna smiled brightly. "I knew it! Can you sense him through your bond? Can you read his mind? Is that how you know he's afraid?"

"It doesn't really work like that. I can feel his magic, and through it I can get a little of what he feels. I'm still learning how it works. Look, I can explain it all to you later, but I think we have to find him. He might need help."

Luna gave her a nod and began packing their books and things. She was very curious about her new friend now, as bonds between witches and wizards were very rare things indeed. But a bond between a wizard and a Veela was extraordinary. Luna wondered if Gabrielle and Harry would be adverse to her studying it, and observing them to se how the bond worked. Perhaps it could be her first book, as she intended to become a well known writer on obscure creatures and magics one day.

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling exhausted. He had barely entered the Common room when Gabrielle was there with her arms around his neck, holding him tightly. The comforting scent of her shampoo helped greatly to ease the suffocating guilt he'd been feeling all night. Her embrace made him feel safe. Her voice, so soft and musical, was like phoenix song, making him feel immensely less disheartened, for which he was eternally grateful.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. He nodded, though he made no move to release her from their embrace. He held her ever so gently, yet his embrace was full of need, that made her heart soar.

Gabrielle couldn't get the picture out of her mind of finding him in the Hospital wing, which had been Luna's first suggestion.

_They arrived only a few seconds behind Harry, who was covered in blood, and was explaining to Madam Pomfrey, the school matron, that Professor Snape had been badly injured. After the nurse had ordered him to remain there until she returned, Harry explained about what had happened._

"_He was teaching me Occlumency." Harry began, sitting on the nearest bed. Gabrielle was immediately at his side, taking his hand in hers._

"_He… he wasn't really teaching me. He was looking through my memories, invading my privacy. I got mad. I figured out what he was doing, and I got angry at him, and he did it again. He broke into my head, and I forced him to se the worst memories I had. He's always said I'm some over privileged brat, and I wanted him to see the truth, and then I wanted to hurt him. I cast a bludgeoner at him, but I think I overpowered it because I was so angry. I might have killed him."_

_Gabrielle pulled him into her arms and held him tightly, telling him over and over again that he was protecting himself, and that it was all going to be okay. A few minutes later, Madam Pomfrey entered with An unconscious Professor Snape floating before her, and the head master right behind her. Madam Pomfrey set the potions master on a nearby bed, and began to work, while Dumbledore came to Harry and Gabrielle. _

"_Harry, I would like to speak to you in my office, if you please." he said politely. _

_Harry nodded and stood, following the headmaster. Gabrielle, realizing that she was not going to be any help sitting in the hospital wing, and could not follow Harry and the Headmaster, decided it was probably best for her to go to the Gryffindor Common Room and wait._

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked in a whisper.

"Dumbledore wanted to know what happened. He took the memory from my head and viewed it, and then we talked about it for a while. He told me that Professor Snape had acted stupidly." Harry chuckled slightly at this.

Gabrielle finally lessened her grip on Harry and pulled back enough so she could see his face. He immediately looked to the floor. Gabrielle reached out and lifted his chin.

"I nearly killed him." He said guiltily.

"I told you that you were protecting yourself. He provoked you."

"Dumbledore said the same thing. He said Snape shouldn't have told me to use any means and that he should have explained in a lot more detail on how to detect someone, and how to defend my mind. He said he was going to have a very long talk with Snape. He was really angry." Harry sighed. "Where is everyone?"

"Ron is likely still out practicing. He really wants to do well on the team." Gabrielle smiled softly, guiding him to one of the couches in front of the fire. "Hermione just went upstairs, but I imagine she'll be back in a few moments, and she said Neville is still in the Greenhouses, helping Professor Sprout."

"Did you tell her?" Harry asked.

"I told her something happened, but I wasn't sure what." Gabrielle said, squeezing his hand. "I felt it. The spell at least. Your magic sought out mine."

"What?" Harry looked up, slightly appalled.

"I was in the library when I felt my magic swirling within me, and I felt your magic. I thought it was strange because I've only felt our cores mixing during the rituals, and it was only when I sought you out. I mean, I've bee able to feel your magic whenever I've concentrated, but this was different. I knew when you fired the spell. I fell out of my chair."

"But I didn't try and…"

"You didn't have to Harry. Your magic felt like it needed mine, so it sought it out, and my magic responded. That's part of how our bond works." She shrugged.

"Does it hurt you?" Harry asked with concern. Gabrielle shook her head.

"Falling on the floor hurt, but now, I didn't even feel like I was being drained or anything. I felt… anxiety that wasn't mine, and then I felt like my magic was mixing with yours, like I was strengthening you. And then… I felt the spell and I fell out of my chair and then I knew that you were in trouble, or at least something had happened. So Luna and I went looking for you.

"HARRY!"

Hermione had returned from her dorm and rushed over to her friend. She gave Harry a warm hug before pulling back to ask what had happened. Harry relayed the story to his now terrified best friend.

"What's going to happen to you? Are you going to be expelled?" She asked, her eyes misting.

"No." Harry said. "In fact, Dumbledore says it was all Snape's fault." Harry said. He then gave a very pronounced yawn. Gabrielle reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him close.

"I think you should get some rest." She said. "You're exhausted. We can talk about this more tomorrow after we've all gotten a good night's sleep, no?"

"Yeah alright." Harry said. Hermione and Gabrielle had to help him to his feet. Luckily Neville and Ron returned at that moment, chatting happily about Ron's training. The girls asked that they get Harry into his bed, and promised to explain everything to them in the morning. Ron looked like her wanted to protest, but Neville cut him off by taking Harry's arm and starting to guide him upstairs. Ron followed them, leaving the two girls to watch them leave.

"He didn't tell me everything, did he?" Hermione asked, turning to Gabrielle.

"No. His magic called to mine. The spell he used would have been nothing before, but with his core as strong as it is now, plus the magic he got from me…" Gabrielle left the sentence unfinished, and Hermione knew what the French girl was implying. Harry had very nearly killed one of the people whom he hated with all his being.

"I suddenly pity Voldemort." Hermione said. Gabrielle could only nod her agreement.

* * *

"Severus? Severus, can you here me?"

Severus Snape opened his eyes.

"I'm… not dead then?"

"I am happy to say that you are not." Albus Dumbledore said with a soft smile. "Though I think you came pretty close. Madam Pomfrey managed to heal you quite expertly. Would you care to tell me your side of the tale, as I have already heard young Harry's?"

"Potter?" Snape looked sharply to the headmaster. "Is he alright?"

"Of course he is, why wouldn't he be? A bit shaken up by what he did to you undoubtedly, but from what I heard, and saw in his memories, you did ask for it. Honestly Severus… telling the boy, whom I warned you was much more powerful, and not yet in full control of this new power, to defend himself by any means… It might make one wonder if you were in full control of your faculties."

"My…"

"Your pride got the best of you." Dumbledore said knowingly. "I wonder what it is you hoped to accomplish?"

"Proof." Snape admitted tiredly. "I wanted proof of his wrong doings. I wanted to se him expelled once and for all."

"And did you get that proof at long last?" Dumbledore asked. Snape mere cast his eyes downward.

"I saw her. I saw how she died. Saw it through the boy's eyes." Snape said, his voice tinged with deepest regret.

"Indeed." Dumbledore sighed. "The Grand Mother, Eva did inform me that during the ritual to remover the soul fragment that his deepest and earliest memories had been unlocked. Harry had screamed for his mother and father during the ceremony. She was convinced that Harry made contact with the next world and spoke to his mother and father. I am not prepared to argue against it."

"I've been so foolish." Snape said, his voice so soft, Dumbledore had very nearly missed it.

"As I have told you more than a dozen times." Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "I am most disappointed that it took you nearly leaving this world in order to realize it."

"I want to train him myself." Snape said, looking up at the Headmaster. "No one on our side knows the Dark Lord as well as I do, Albus. No one knows the Dark arts better either, save possibly yourself. Let me train him. Me alone. Any one else might confuse him by telling him what I teach him is incorrect."

"Severus, Harry is not your biggest…"

"I know of our history Albus, but I owe him… I owe her to do this properly." Snape said, his eyes pleading. Dumbledore stared at him for a long time before he finally nodded.

"I will tell Harry you wish to teach him, but you must convince him that it is in his best interest that you be his primary teacher."

"I know how to do it." Snape said. Albus' eyes widened at this, knowing exactly what Snape was referring to.

"Severus, I thought you wished to take that secret to the grave."

"I saw her die, Albus." Snape said, turning away from the Headmaster. "I've wasted my second chance by clinging to my hate and letting it rule over me."

Dumbledore soon realized that Snape was not going to speak any more tonight, and decided it was best not to push. He had other matters to attend to anyway, like making sure potions lessons carried on while Snape recovered. His one hope for the man he had protected for so many years was that at last Snape had finally let go of the blind loathing he had clung to, and let rule his life for so long. Perhaps, at last, Severus Snape would look at Harry Potter and not se the shade of his old school rival, and instead see the friend he had lost.

Severus Snape winced slightly as a wave of pain passed over him. He turned his mind to the Potter boy, and his heart grew heavy. He had made so many mistakes all in the name of hatred, and he knew now that he had been wrong. No matter how much he had hated James Potter, in truth, he had never wanted him dead. He had never wanted anyone dead, and yet… he had become a Death Eater. He had joined with a terrorist and become one of the foulest creatures known, all because of jealousy. He had allowed himself to be manipulated throughout his life, and he had gained nothing

When he had finally realized how wrong he'd been… it had been too late. She had paid the price for his stupidity, and her son had grown up, never knowing how truly special a person his mother had been. It was he, Severus Snape who had been responsible, and now it was He, Severus Snape who needed to correct these grievous errors once and for all. He had sworn an oath, and now it was time to live up to it.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry had no idea why he had agreed to meet with Snape and as he walked towards the man's private quarters, with dread beginning to mount. He'd not seen the potions professor since he'd very nearly killed him two weeks earlier, and he'd been thinking that the man would be looking to even the score when he was well enough. Professor Dumbledore had taken over potions lessons for the time being, much to the relief of nearly everyone save the Slytherins.

Harry had of course endured a new round of staring and whispering after Snape "fell ill". The rest of Gryffindor House were showing a greater amount of support for Harry following the Great Confession. Harry was a bit surprised however to find that for the first time in memory, the infamous Hogwarts rumor mill had failed to spread the story about the confession. Harry still endured stares, whispers and a generally low opinion of his character.

It was Hermione who had explained to him that no one from their house had spoken about what he had said that night in the Common room.

"_No one feels right about talking about it." She had said. "They feel like it's your story to tell, but they are defending you to other people. Katie Bell hexed Marietta Edgecombe when she called you a lying egotistical show-off. Lee Jordan got detention for punching Reginald Garret from Hufflepuff, and the Twins are targeting anyone they hear say anything against you. Though to be perfectly honest, I think those people were already on friend and George's to be pranked list."_

"_I was sort of counting on people passing the story along." Harry grumbled as Su Li and Lisa Turpin passed them in the hall, glaring over their shoulders as they passed him._

"_Well, there's more to it. Since Gabrielle showed up with you, the rumors have gotten pretty ridiculous. Did you know that you're so powerful now that you can charm the entire Veela nation? It's pretty impressive. I heard one where your plan was to ensnare every male using your Veela witch queen to make your army and that you were going to take over the Ministry yourself? I personally liked that one the best." Hermione laughed. Harry could only shake his head._

Why were people so idiotic, Harry wondered. The more Harry thought about it all, the less he felt the wizarding world deserved to be saved. With every passing day, Harry was becoming more and more convinced that he should just let Voldemort have Great Britain. The only problem was that Voldemort wanted him dead quite badly.

Harry found himself standing in front of the door he'd been instructed to go to, and knocked three times. Several moments passed before the door opened, and Severus Snape's sallow face appeared from behind the door. He looked at Harry for a second before backing up, and opening the door wider, allowing Harry to enter.

"Take a seat." Snape said firmly. Harry noted the potions master was leaning heavily on a black walking stick. Snape noticed Harry's wince and grimaced to himself. He was going to have a difficult time with the boy as it was and he didn't want the boy's pity, or his guilt over what he had done. He had defended himself just as he'd been instructed.

"The headmaster warned me of the growth in your power, and I did not believe him. I thought he was just trying once again to so you favoritism. You proved me wrong, Potter."

Harry did a double take. It was very clearly Severus Snape taking a seat across from him. There was no mistaking that hooked nose, or those black eyes, or that greasy curtain of black hair. On the other hand, the words coming from his mouth didn't fit the Snape Harry knew.

"Sir?" Harry asked, looking very anxious.

"I took advantage of my position. I did not explain how Occlumency works, and I took advantage of that. I entered your mind without giving you proper instruction. I had hoped to find a way to rid myself of you once and for all. I know that you have broken rules here, Potter, but what I was not truly aware of was what your expulsion would truly mean. Until I saw your memories, that is."

Harry didn't know what he should say, so he remained silent, staring at the man he despised so deeply. Snape regarded the boy across from him momentarily, wondering what he might be feeling at the moment, though the shock on his face was pretty obvious.

"Dumbledore has told me repeatedly that I was blinded by my hatred for your father, and I now realize he has been right. I have been blind. You made me see that though you are James Potter's son, you are also the child of Lily Evans… my only friend."

Harry perked up at this and Snape nodded at the boy. He then began to tell Harry about how he had met Lily Evans so many years ago, and how she had been the purest soul he had ever known. Snape recounted tales of his youth with his dear friend, and how upon coming to Hogwarts, his own insecurities, and the teasing and bullying he received from four Gryffindor students led to his ultimate betrayal to Harry's mother.

"I was foolish, and I was under a lot of pressure. I was a half-blood in the house of Salazar Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy had taken me under his wing so to speak, and he and the other Death Eaters were pressing me to cut ties with the 'Mudblood whore'. The fact she was a Gryffindor on top of that only made matters worse for me. I withstood them for nearly five years because your mother's friendship was the most precious thing in my life. However, right after OWLS in fifth year, one of your father's pranks pushed me over the edge. Your mother, my friend, came to help me, and I took out my frustration on her, I called her a mudblood. Our friendship was ended later that night. I tried to apologize, but she had had enough of me and my wavering loyalties. I blamed your father for it, and my hatred for him deepened. The last two years of schooling, our rivalry became legendary, especially when he began dating your mother."

"You wanted to be more than her friend." Harry said, his voice soft and shaky. "You loved her, and she didn't feel the same for you."

"Yes." Snape replied heavily. "She didn't feel the same, because I could not stand up for myself and I allowed others to dictate my actions and I did not take responsibility for my behavior. I lost my friend and a chance for anything else because of my hatred. When she died, my hatred took over, but it turned inward. When you arrived here, I saw a chance to finally beat James Potter, to make him suffer through you. I have been wrong, and I wish to apologize to you… Harry."

Harry would never in thousand lifetimes have expected to get an apology from Snape. He could only stare at the man before him, confused by all he'd just heard.

"I do not expect to ever become your friend, nor do I wish it. I do not even expect you to accept my apology without a show of my sincerity, which is why I asked you here."

At this, Harry leaned forward in his seat. They had finally come to the reason for this meeting, though it had already been very enlightening. Harry knew he would need a lot of time to process it all, but it could wait.

"The Dark Lord is a very powerful enemy, but his is not invincible. You know of the prophecy, Dumbledore has told me as much, but what you are not aware of is how the Dark Lord learned of it. It was I who brought him the information that led him to hunt your parents down."

Harry's wide eyed surprise began to melt into one of pure rage. Snape actually felt a wave of magic come off the boy, and wondered if he would end up back in the hospital wing, or if the boy would actually finish him off this time. He decided it might be best to finish his story before Harry had the chance to attack him again.

"I was so desperate to prove myself that I did not think of what it could mean. If I had remained silent, our world would be very different. The side of good was losing the war. It was only a matter of weeks before The Dark Lord would have been victorious. He could have ignored the prophecy. But he was a fool. He became obsessed with discovering the identity of the child he believed could actually defeat him. When he determined it to be you, I wanted to protect your mother. We hadn't spoken in nearly five years, but I still cared for her. So, I did the only thing I could think of. I went to Dumbledore, and begged him to protect you family."

Harry was still looking furious, but he was still hanging on every word. Snape took that as a good sign.

"I pledged to serve as a spy in exchange for your mother's safety. What none of us could have foreseen was Peter Pettigrew. While I take responsibility for delivering the catalyst that led to you father and mother's deaths, it was Peter Pettigrew who delivered your parents to the Dark Lord."

Harry nodded his agreement to this, but refrained from speaking anymore. Snape took a moment before he continued the tale.

"I tried to warn Dumbledore the night it happened. The Dark Lord had orchestrated several attacks in order to confuse the Order, and the Ministry. When I learned that all my efforts to protect your mother had failed… I blamed Dumbledore, and myself. Dumbledore knew then that The Dark Lord was not truly finished and I swore on the memory of my friend to protect you. I have failed in that as well. All I saw was your father. All I wanted to see was your father. A man whom I blamed for all of my failings. I never wanted to see you as anything else. And until that night, I never did."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Harry asked after several long moments of quiet. Snape grimaced as he sat forward in his seat now, fixing Harry with a pointed look.

"Because it is my wish to teach you how to defeat the Dark Lord, and honor the oath I swore on your Mother's death. But in order to do that, I need you to trust me. I need to be your only teacher. Others will question my methods, or my beliefs, but there is no one who knows the Dark Lord better, and no one is as knowledgeable in the ways of the Dark Arts either. I will give you the tools to defeat the Dark lord, spells even he is ignorant of, if you will let me."

Harry actually rose from his seat now, unable to look away from the man before him. He was very conflicted now. The offer to be trained was too good to be true, especially as it was being offered by a man who's sole purpose in life been to make Harry's life a living hell. Yet, he could not deny the sincerity he heard in Snape's voice, which was something he never would have believed before tonight. Still, Harry couldn't help but wonder if this was just a chance to get even for nearly killing him.

"Just what is it you'd be teaching me?" Harry asked. Snape gave the faintest of smirks as he watch Harry pace.

"To fight someone as merciless as The Dark Lord, you will need spells so sinister and cruel as he is. I will teach you spells to maim, mutilate, and cripple your enemy. Your power has increased, and it is still growing. Under my tutelage, I believe the next time you face Lord Voldemort, you may not kill him, but he will fear you far more than he does already. It will not be luck that saves you, but your skill."

Harry had to admit that Snape made a propelling case, but his trust of the man was non-existent.

"I need to think about it." He admitted. "The truth is…"

"You do not trust me." Snape nodded understandingly. "As I said, I have given you no reason to do so. I will expect you wish to discuss the matter with those whom you trust the most, and I would expect nothing less. However, I would caution you to not discuss it in the open."

To Harry's great surprise, Snape then taught him a spell that would fill possible eavesdropper's ears with a buzzing sound, allowing him to speak to his friends without worry. He called it the muffiliato spell.

"While there are no Death Eaters within the castle walls right now, there are those who are very loyal to him. If I were exposed…" Snape began. Harry nodded.

"I know." He said.

He bade the potions master a goodnight before he left, his mind buzzing with everything he'd just learned. He still hated Snape, how could he not after the past four years. But now, he had a new feeling towards the man, and it was extremely strange.

Harry's only thought was to find his friends and let them know about everything he had just learned, and get their opinion. He began heading towards the Gryffindor Common room when he felt a strange wave of lightheadedness wash over him, making him lean against the wall. He wondered momentarily if Snape had done something to him, but brushed it away as he realized just what it really was.

His magic was stirring, and he could feel her magic drawing upon his. She was in trouble.

* * *

Gabrielle had met with Luna in the Library. Harry was meting with Professor Snape that night, and she had no idea how long he would be. Hermione was neck deep in homework, though Gabrielle was sure she was working on essays that had yet to be assigned. Harry had jokingly said Hermione wasn't actually a seer, except that she could predict homework assignments.

Neville had agreed to help Ron practice his keeping, and Gabrielle and Ginny weren't getting along, Though Gabrielle wasn't really trying, nor was Ginny receptive of the French girl.

But Luna was there without fail, and the two girls talked about everything and nothing as they completed homework. Gabrielle had really come to enjoy Luna's company. The girl was quirky, to be sure, but when they were alone, Luna let her façade down, and Gabrielle got to see the fragile, and insecure, frightened girl Luna truly was.

Gabrielle had learned that Luna had lost her mother when she was only nine years old, and it had affected her deeper than she really cared to admit. Her father had taken the loss badly as well, and became very protective of Luna. Luna had admitted that her father meant the world to her, but that she worried what might happen should she begin dating a boy. She was certain her father would have some sort of break down if he ever thought she didn't need him or want him, as she had fallen in love or something. Gabrielle had told her she was being ridiculous. Luna just smiled.

On the other hand, Luna had proven to be a great listener, and was very sympathetic when Gabrielle talked about how she was coming to hate the stares she got walking through the halls of Hogwarts. So far, that had been the majority of the attention she received, save for the two Slytherin classmates who'd tried to chat her up. Professor Babbling had broken up the conversation before things had gotten… uncomfortable.

Gabrielle had expressed on many occasions how difficult it was looking the way she did before the change, and even more so after it. She had hardly ever been taken seriously when she was twelve and looked to be eight or nine. But now, it was worse because she now looked like a very healthy and quite attractive sixteen year old. Gabrielle still felt alien in her own skin sometimes.

"It does have advantages though." Luna pointed out. "Harry doesn't look at you like he does other third years."

Both girls had laughed at that. Things between the Bond mates had improved, though Harry was still keeping a bit of distance between them. Gabrielle knew he still had difficulty with the fact she was thirteen, but everyday, she worked to improve herself, and to make him forget her age.

"It's be easier if we were at Beauxbatons. Their uniforms are a bit more revealing. Well, he'd be able to see my legs at least." Gabrielle had often complained.

"It's funny, I always thought Harry was more of a breast man." Luna remarked. "Not that he likes girls with big ones or anything, but that boobs just happened to be his favorite part of a girl. And you're not lacking in that area by any means."

Gabrielle blushed, though she did smile rather proudly. She knew that she had been blessed during the Change, and she was now the envy of a good majority of the girls in school. And if the stares her chest received from boys was any indication, she felt she was adequate. However, She had always noticed Harry staring at her legs, and had taken very good care to keep them soft and smooth at all times, just in case.

Now that they were at Hogwarts though, she seemed to be covered at all times, save for when she was in her dorm and Harry had no chance of accidentally walking in on her. Gabrielle had also noted that as she was covered at all times, Harry didn't appear as interested in her as he had been over the summer months. That wasn't to say he ignored her. Harry talked with her often, but, Gabrielle felt it was the same way he spoke to Ginny or Hermione. As if she were a sibling of sorts.

"Maybe if the tights were a bit see through, like nylons or something." Gabrielle said, picking at the black cotton irritably."

"You know, there is nothing in the dress code that says you have to wear tights. You could substitute them for stockings if you wanted." Luna noted. Gabrielle's head shot up with a fiendish smile on her face.

"Please tell me you're not joking." She pleaded.

"No." Luna shook her head. "Come to think of it, I think I might like the feel of silk on my own legs. It might be quite nice."

"Then I shall make sure that you do." Gabrielle smiled. "I'll write Fleur, and have her send me some things. Oh now I can't wait. Maybe if he can see a bit of me again, he'll remember I am a girl, and he's a boy."

"And that certain parts of your body are compatible with his?" Luna asked, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Indeed!" Gabrielle pounded a delicate fist on one of her books for emphasis.

The two girls talked a while longer as they finished their homework at last. As they left the library they said goodbye, each heading to their respective Common Rooms. It was a walk Gabrielle had made more than a dozen times on her own, and as such, had no reason to suspect anything was awry.

She was lost in her own world as she pictured crossing and uncrossing her legs clad in fine French silk while Harry watched her from across the Common room, and was paying very little attention to where she was going, or who was around her. That is until she felt two very large hands grab her arms and push her bodily.

Gabrielle had very little time to act as she found herself thrown to the floor of an empty class room where two boys were waiting. The Veela stood up angrily and quickly took in her surroundings.

She had been expecting something like this for quite sometime now, but she still found herself caught off guard by it. She turned to find a large boy who rather resembled a gorilla with long sloth like arms trying to cast a locking charm on the door he'd just shoved her through.

"Forget it Crabbe."

Gabrielle turned to find Draco Malfoy moving past her towards the door, his wand out, and pointed to the door. Harry had pointed Malfoy out on their first day, and told her she should avoid him at all costs. It had been easy, as they had no classes together, and he had been one of the few boys who appeared immune to her passive allure. Before he got past her, he turned to her and summoned her wand, which had been in her pocket, inside her robes. Gabrielle tried to snatch it back, but Malfoy was quicker.

He gave her a superior sort of smirk as he went to lock the door properly.

"Well." He said turning around again to face her with the one called Crabbe at his shoulder. "I thought we should have a bit of a chat. Get to know one another." He said. "I know it's probably been difficult for you. I mean, what with trying to fit in with proper witches and wizards, but knowing it will never truly happen. You can dress a pig, but you can't make it speak, if you catch my meaning."

The two hulking boys guffawed. The second brutish boy had closed in on her as well. Gabrielle wasn't really sure of their intentions, but she had an idea. She knew that there was also one of two ways she would be getting out of this room tonight, and she didn't really like her second option.

"I'm very curious as to how much Potter paid for you." Malfoy taunted, stepping uncomfortably close to her and reaching up to run his hand through her silken hair. Gabrielle turned her head, pulling away from him. Malfoy clearly didn't like that.

"Look at me when I talk to you, beast." He snapped. Gabrielle refused to comply.

He reached out and grabbed her face, making her turn to look at him.

"I think you're going to have to be taught manners tonight, pet." He said leering at her. "I think by the time we're done, you won't even want Potter to look at you. Once you know what a real wizard…"

"You really think you're a real wizard?" Gabrielle interrupted. Malfoy's face reddened. "A real wizard would never manhandle a lady in such a fashion. You're a petulant child with a severe inferiority complex. You're a little boy when compared to Harry."

Malfoy whipped his arm back and backhanded Gabrielle across the face, knocking her to the ground. His two gorilla enforcers laughed at her now, as Malfoy shrugged off his robes and then began walking around her, looking at her as if he were trying to figure out what to do to her first. He kept tapping his wand in his open palm as he strolled around her.

Gabrielle sat on the floor shaking, though not out of fear. She was angry. Incredibly angry. Angrier than she had ever felt in her entire life. She could feel her magic swirling within her. She felt her lip where she had been struck and felt the sting of the cut, and pulled her hand away to reveal a small trickle of blood.

"I think it best for you to understand your place, bitch." Draco sneered, looking at his two friends as he strolled casually around the fallen girl. He kept giving Crabbe and Goyle knowing glances, making them chuckle stupidly. "Your place is exactly where you are now. On your knees. Now, since you are in your rightful place, you can now do as you were bred to do, and service your betters, starting with me."

Draco turned to face Gabrielle, who had risen up on her knees, but not for the reason Draco had hoped for. In fact, he wasn't even looking at the girl as he began to undo his trousers. He was far too busy making his two friends laugh uproariously at his antics.

Gabrielle had only ever conjured the flames once, and Grand Mother Eva had told her that in time, she would gain better control over her power, and be able to wield the flames as good as any other Veela. Gabrielle had known all her life what it meant to be a Veela, and the horrible and amazing power they had within them to protect themselves and those they loved.

It came as a small surprise when she felt the warmth within her fists. She realized at once what it mean, but she was more surprised to feel Harry's magic within her as well. She had not intended to pull from her bond mate, but her magic had acted without her knowledge, or so she thought. She still didn't understand exactly how the bond worked. She knew he could draw power from her, but it was her understanding that Harry would need to have strong emotions for her in order for her magic to draw more power from his core.

Gabrielle felt this was not the best time to try and figure this puzzle out. As she climbed to her feet, she opened her fists to show her attackers that even without a wand, she was not someone to be trifled with. Draco didn't notice at first, but his two disciples did.

Crabbe stumbled over himself as his eyes went wide, while the other boy, Goyle, started stammering, and pointing, trying to warn Draco.

Gabrielle threw a fireball the size of a tennis ball at Draco, catching him in the side of the head, and igniting his hair instantly. Draco shrieked like a five year old girl and began jumping up and down and slapping at his head to put out the flames. Gabrielle turned her attention to Crabbe, and threw two balls of flame at the bulky gorilla, setting his robes aflame. Goyle did not escape her wrath as she turned and found the other mongoloid dousing Malfoy with an aguamenti charm. That ended when his own clothes caught fire.

Draco, now soaking from Goyle's water charm raced for the door to escape, but Gabrielle had other intentions. She threw fireball after fireball at the boy. Draco must have forgotten that he was a wizard, as he kept smacking the door trying to open it, his wand lying on the floor where he'd dropped it. Thankfully, his robes were soaked through, so he didn't catch on fire again, but Gabrielle was intent on hurting him.

The door suddenly was blasted open, and the force of it knock Gabrielle on her rear end. Draco was thrown back as well, knocking into Crabbe who had managed to get out of his burning robes and was stomping on the fire to put it out. Goyle had turned his wand on himself and had doused himself in water. His hair and eyebrows were gone, and his face looked badly burned.

Gabrielle got to her feet, ready to take on the newcomer, but immediately closed her hands, extinguishing the flames. She launched herself at Harry, who stood there looking murderous as he took in the sight.

Harry held her tightly in his arms and she felt tears of relief stinging her eyes. He had come for her. She knew he must have felt the pull on his magic, and he'd rushed to find her, to protect her. Not that she had really needed it.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Gabrielle didn't trust her voice, so she nodded. Harry pulled away a bit so he could check on the three Slytherins. Goyle looked relatively unhurt, and surprisingly, rather unwilling to stand up against a very intimidating Harry, much less the Veela who'd very nearly tried to burn him to death. Crabbe was lying on the floor panting. His face looked quite badly burnt. Draco's sleek blonde hair was gone, and the top of his head was red and irritated looking.

Harry turned to look at Gabrielle.

"What did you do?" He asked, rather impressed sounding. Gabrielle just lifted her right hand, and opened it to show Harry the sinister looking red flames, that Harry recognized as Veela fire. Harry shivered slightly.

"Well, hopefully they learned their lesson." Harry remarked. "We'd better get them to the hospital wing."

Draco groaned slightly and Harry felt the urge to kick the ponce hard, but figured as he and Snape were on… whatever they were, that it might be best not to shatter it with such a childish act. For now, anyway.

Harry found Gabrielle's wand on the floor near Draco's and picked it up to hand back to her. Gabrielle accepted it and wrapped her arms around him again. Harry seemed to understand that she need a bit of comfort. Unfortunately, he knew they should really get the Slytherins to the Hospital wing. Harry ordered Goyle to pick up Malfoy, while he levitated Crabbe.

Once they got to the Hospital wing, Harry set Crabbe on the nearest bed, while Draco was set in the next bed by Goyle, who then sat in the next open bed. Harry led Gabrielle across the way and sat her on a bed before taking a seat next to her, wrapping a comforting arm around her. Gabrielle leaned into him and continued the fight against the tears that had been threatening to spill ever since Harry had found her.

Harry couldn't help feel pride at Gabrielle's ability to defend herself so well, and yet, it was almost as if the darkest of clouds had just fell over her now. Harry was sure that there would be retribution from Malfoy. No doubt his rival would take this as a severe insult and seek out revenge.

The only questions in Harry's mind were how and when Malfoy would attempt to even the score.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I ned to give a big thank you to Zabyne for letting me bounce some ideas off of him/her. It was a huge help, and I hope we can do it again in the future. It really allowed me to think through what was going to happen next and make it all work and not be forced. So thanks again! Enjoy the collective work of Zabyne and myself!

* * *

Gabrielle walked at Harry's side as they headed to Professor Dumbledore's office after being summoned earlier that day. Gabrielle had been expecting this for nearly a week now, ever since the Headmaster had questioned her in the hospital wing following the attempted attack by Draco Malfoy and his two friends. Dumbledore had accepted her story and Harry had been able to corroborate at least the end of the tale, as he hadn't been present until he blasted down the door. The Headmaster did ask why Harry hadn't found a teacher first to which Harry responded that he hadn't been sure that he wasn't imagining things.

Draco led by example, as none of the Slytherin boys would respond to the Headmaster's questions. . When he had been awakened he had simply stared defiantly at the Headmaster, and refused to utter a single syllable. Even Professor Snape could not get the boy to speak.

The parents of all three injured boys showed up that night, having been informed of their children's injuries. Harry had wondered aloud if that was standard. As he had no parents, and his relatives could care less, Harry had never had anyone of a parental nature come to see him when he'd been injured.

Lucius immediately demanded Gabrielle's removal from the school after he spoke to his son in private. Malfoy Senior and his wife both lamented Dumbledore's lunacy for allowing such a dangerous creature in the school with other children.

"_You must be mad!" Lucius snarled. "Werewolf teachers, students petrified, and now this? And this isn't the first time my son nearly lost his life Dumbledore. It was not even two years ago he was mauled by a rampaging hippogriff under the watch of that menace Hagrid. And now you let a Veela into the school to seduce and maim unsuspecting young men? This is an outrage Dumbledore, an outrage!"_

"_Lucius You are not a fool, so do not pretend to be one. You and I both know that Veela only attack in such a manner if threatened. Three boys trapped her in a classroom and threatened her with bodily harm."_

"_That is her story, is it?" Lucius asked with a sneer._

"_It is, and most unfortunately, these three boys have refused to answer any questions…"_

"_That beast seduced my son and his friends into that classroom, using her foul powers. Then she attacked them with the full intention of killing them." Lucius snapped._

"_Please sir, this is a hospital." Madam Pomfrey hissed._

"_I will not let this stand Dumbledore." Lucius roared. "You've finally dine it you old codger, the governors will see you sacked for sure. They stood by too long, they will not ignore this, and the Minister…"_

"_Yes, I'm sure Cornelius will do everything in his power to se me mad to look the fool, especially with his pockets weighed down by more of your gold." Dumbledore said, looking pointedly over his half moon spectacles. "Now it is getting late, and it would be best if Madam Pomfrey be allowed to finish her work healing these young men."_

"_This is not over Albus." Lucius snapped._

"_Oh of that I have no doubt at all." Dumbledore smiled as he turned to Harry and Gabrielle, ushering them to the door._

Gabrielle remembered how angry Harry had been getting and having to fight to keep him seated beside her. Dumbledore also must have sensed it, as Gabrielle recalled him stepping between Harry and Malfoy during their rather heated discussion.

Goyle had been the only one of the assailants released from the hospital wing, as he hadn't been hurt, He'd managed to get his cloak off before he'd been burned. Draco was injured the worst, having had all his hair burned off. His skin had been burned quite badly, and Madam Pomfrey had given him quite a few potions as well as rubbed thick purple paste on the boy's head. The school matron was sure he would be right as rain in a few days, along with Crabbe who had also been burned very badly.

The story of what had taken place had of course gotten out, and to Gabrielle and Harry's great surprise, the young Veela was hailed as a hero by a great number of the female population of Hogwarts. Given her heritage, and the fact she was associated with Harry, the two bond mates had expected her to become the subject of much ridicule and persecution. Even Slytherin girls were giving her nods of acceptance as they passed her in the halls. Pansy Parkinson had looked at Gabrielle with veiled appreciation a few days later, which floored Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville.

And still, Gabrielle had been having a very difficult time because of Lucius Malfoy's threat. She had heard the story about how Lucius Malfoy had used his influence to see a hippogriff executed after Draco had been injured when he'd insulted the creature. Hermione had tried to comfort Gabrielle by telling her that the worst case scenario would be her being expelled, but that she didn't think that would happen at all.

"_Draco's gotten away with worse, and he's still here." Hermione had said. "Ron and Harry broke the international statute of secrecy and they're still here as well."_

"_But I could have killed them." Gabrielle argued._

"_You probably should have." Ron shrugged. "He'll likely get off with a warning or detention."_

"_Snape will probably make sure those three bastards get away with it." Hermione glowered._

"_I don't think so." Harry said, but he wouldn't remark on it any further._

Harry led Gabrielle up past the stone gargoyle and up the spiral staircase that led to the door to the Headmaster's office. He gave her hand one last encouraging squeeze before he knocked on the office door, which opened allowing them entrance. That was when Gabrielle got the best surprise she could ever get under the circumstances.

"Oh ma fille de bébé douce comment je vous ai manqués!" Apolline Delacour shouted.

Gabrielle practically launched herself into the waiting arms of her mother and father. At once the three began speaking in very rapid French, and Harry had to smile at the reunion. Apolline kept running her hands over Gabrielle's hair while Sebastian held her by her shoulders smiling so proudly.

Harry got a severe shock when Sebastian turned to him with a warm smile.

"Harry, it is very good to see you again as well." The French man said shaking Harry's hand firmly. "I trust you have been keeping well?"

"I've been trying sir." Harry replied a little apprehensively. He saw Apolline smiling at him from just behind her husband. Harry had been under the impression that Sebastian was not very fond of him as he was responsible for Gabrielle being forced to grow up faster than he'd like as well as being bound to his youngest daughter.

"Thank you for looking out for her." Sebastian smiled, squeezing Harry's shoulder fondly."

"She did all the work sir, I didn't get there in time to be much help."" Harry admitted rather guiltily.

"He is not speaking of the attack." Grand Mother Eva said, stepping out from behind the Delacours. She was smiling at him fondly and greeted the boy with a soft handshake as Sebastian turned back to his daughter. "Despite what has happened, she is very happy, and her father can see it. He wants to protect her, but he also wants her to be happy as well. It is the curse of all fathers."

Eva gave Harry a warm embrace and pulled back to look into his bright green eyes. "She is not the only one who has become happy, though I still see hesitation in your eyes, young man. The bond is strengthening. I can see it. You better be careful though, your magic is still calling out. I suspect many young witches have felt its call."

Harry blushed a bit as Eva guided him to a seat next to hers. Gabrielle was now seated along with her parents. She turned and threw him one of her most dazzling smiles that made Harry's chest tighten a bit.

"You have not taken my advice from the last time we spoke, I confess I am disappointed. Eva said in a hushed tone so only Harry could hear her.

"It's not as easy as you make it seem." Harry replied.

"I dare say it is. You will see, if you take the chance." Eva smiled knowingly. Harry shook his head in exasperation.

"We are simply waiting for a few others, and then we can get to the reason we are all here tonight." Dumbledore smiled, his hands folded together on his desk.

"Would anyone care for a jelly bean. They are quite delightful. Nowhere near as risky as Bertie Bott's Every flavor beans." The Headmaster said, gesturing to the small crystal dish.

Harry chuckled as he remembered Dumbledore's face when he'd nibbled on an earwax flavored sweet at the end of his first year. Sebastian lent forwards and procured a few of the brightly colored sweets and popped them into his mouth, giving the Headmaster an approving nod.

There came a knock, and at Dumbledore's beckon, Lucius Malfoy swept into the room followed by the Minister of Magic and another person. She was a short, plump woman with a pouchy face and bulgy eyes. She had very tight curly graying brown hair with a fussy little black bow in it. She wore a bright pink cardigan. For some reason, Harry was reminded of Neville's toad Trevor.

"Ah, Minister, welcome. And Madam Umbridge, a pleasure. Please, won't you be seated." Dumbledore said, motioning to the empty seats. "We are here at the bequest of Mister Malfoy in regards to the incident of five nights ago. I have heard the details from Miss Delacour, and Mister Potter, however, Misters Crabbe Goyle and Young Mister Malfoy have refused to answer any inquiries regarding the matter."

"That beast there attacked my son and his friends." Malfoy said venomously. "She lured them into an empty classroom under false pretenses and proceeded to try and disfigure and even kill them."

"That's not…" Gabrielle began, but her father held her back and silenced her with a look.

"Sir, if that is in fact true, why has your son not told his side of the story to the Headmaster?" Sebastian asked politely. "

'Are you calling my son a liar?" Malfoy asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I am." Sebastian replied, unaffected by Malfoy's behavior.

"Lucius has asked that I demand you expel this… uh, girl, from Hogwarts immediately, as she presents a serious danger to the entire student body." Fudge said, as he grabbed Malfoy's arm, forcing him to remain seated and trying to calm the mood.

"Expel her for defending herself?" Sebastian asked incredulous. "And what is to happen to the three boys who attacked her? Are they to be rewarded?"

"No they are not." Dumbledore said quickly. "In fact, I would argue it is young Mister Malfoy and his two cohorts who should be expelled from this school. I will tolerate a lot of things Minister, but the physical attack and attempted sexual assault…"

"WHAT?" Lucius roared. "You dare accuse my son of such loathsome…"

"Draco's behavior in the past four years has been nothing short of appalling."

Dumbledore held up his hand. "This attack is the latest in a legacy of bullying and abhorrent behavior. You have received all of the discipline letters from each occasion he was caught in wrong doing. I dare say without Draco's presence, this school may be a bit safer for a great many of the students, including Miss Delacour."

"I will not sit here and let you insult my son…" Lucius began, but Fudge held up his hand to prevent the man from saying anything further.

"I think you will find expelling young Draco will be very difficult based on the tale woven by this… girl." Madam Umbridge smiled, her voice was like that of a six year old girl. Syrupy and overly sweet.

"Are you implying that my daughter is not a girl?" Mrs. Delacour asked, her eyes narrowed at the Minister.

"I warn you to watch your tongue Madam Undersecretary." Sebastian said coldly.

"The point is that the governors won't let you expel anyone based on the false accusations from a lesser being." Madam Umbridge, the woman in pink said in a high overly sweet girlish voice that made Harry shiver in his seat.

"LESSER BEING?" Eva and Apolline shouted with disgust.

Sebastian stood up so fast he knocked his chair back. "How dare you, you fat toad."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted. "There is no need for name calling, we are here to resolve this matter, and has it happens, I know exactly how to get to the bottom of this matter once and for all. If Miss Delacour and the three young men are agreeable, we can view the memories in my pensieve. Now, if anyone refuses to give their memories, we shall contact the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and will then have to question them under Veritaserum."

"You can't administer truth potion to school children, Dumbledore!" Fudge snapped. "It's a highly regulated potion…"

"And an attack of this nature is a very serious offense under the law, which could land those young men in Azkaban, depending on what exactly happened. Even you Minister cannot stop justice from taking place."

"That's if the attack happened to a human woman." Umbridge pointed out. "There is no such law in regards to such a creature."

"That is the last time you insult my family." Sebastian said in a very dangerous tone.

"She is not human, sir. She is a Veela, and in this country she is not protected under the same laws as full humans. Under our laws, if she is found to be guilty of instigating the attack, she will be sentenced to the same fate as any other uncontrollable beast." Umbridge stated with a simpering smile, ignoring Sebastian's cold glare.

"She will be lucky if the worst that happens is she is deported back to her homeland." Fudge nodded.

"That would be most unwise." Dumbledore said, looking to Harry who was clutching the arms of his chair, and shaking with rage. "To banish young miss Delacour, is to banish young Mister Potter. You see, they are bonded, and where she goes, he must."

"Bonded?" Fudge's eyebrows rose so high on his face, they looked as if they were trying to disappear into his hairline. Dumbledore noted the look on Malfoy's face, as if he'd just been given all the wealth in Gringott's, though he quickly masked his elation. No doubt he'd be running to the Dark Lord with this new information just as soon as this meeting were concluded. Dumbledore fought to control his own smile. Voldemort would likely only see the bond as another weakness. He would be sorely mistaken.

"Why should it matter?" Umbridge asked loftily. "We should be happy to be rid of such a mentally unbalanced individual."

"I think you'll find that forcing Mister Potter out of our country would prove most disastrous, Madam." Dumbledore pointed out. "You see, so far, you have managed to show Mister Potter and myself in a most negative light through the press. However, our government has no control over the French press, and I am certain that should Mister Potter and Miss Delacour be forced to leave our shores, one short interview with a prominent reporter could be quite damaging to many of your relationships with foreign leaders, Minister."

Harry suddenly felt all his anger melt away as he saw Fudge's jaw go slack. Fudge turned to look in horror at Harry, who began to smile. Harry heard Eva snicker next to him. Harry had never even once thought of something like that, though he should have. He knew first hand how powerful the press could be given the past year and all the terrible articles Rita Skeeter had written about him.

"Imagine, Minister, if it got out that you forced a national hero out of his homeland, not to mention the backlash you would get domestically. Yes, you've painted Harry as quite the disturbed individual, but he is still, disturbed or not, the savior of our world. And while you have garnered much support in your belief that he is unbalanced, there are many more who do not subscribe to the image you've painted of him. His performances in the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year went a long way into showing what kind of young man Harry Potter actually is. You know as well as I do that for every one person who speaks up, there are at least twenty who disagree. I am certain should you chase Mister Potter out of the country, you will find your administration coming under much scrutiny, especially your monetary contributors." Dumbledore eyed Lucius Malfoy.

Fudge stammered a bit hear, his face going purple as his anger boiled up. "Are you threatening me Dumbledore?"

"Cornelius, of course not." Dumbledore laughed. "In fact, I have found your delusion that I wish to take over the Ministry most amusing. In case you have forgotten, I have been offered the post of Minister no less than three times, and I have turned it down each and every time. I do not want the power or the responsibility. I am more than happy overseeing the education of the next generation. Your smear campaign of my character is actually showing people how petty and childish you are, and I daresay that is making them wonder if you truly are the man to lead them." Dumbledore explained, making Fudge stammer even more as he tried to come up with some sort of reply. Madam Umbridge sat in her seat bristling that the Minister could ever be thought of as less than perfect.

"I feel that I should also warn you Minister." Sebastian said straightening up. "I am close friends with Jean Patrick Renault, our French minister of Magic, and Gabrielle's godfather. I can tell you he will be most unhappy about the treatment of his goddaughter. If he were to learn that my daughter were threatened in such a manner as you have done this night, deportation and execution… he would be more than happy to put up a trade embargo with England. The ICW demands certain levels of quality in potions used in the medical fields, and England is woefully short on competent Potion masters. As France is your leading supplier of a good majority of health draughts and a number of important ingredients, you could find yourself facing major shortages."

"We could import from other countries." Fudge barked.

"At much greater costs, yes." Sebastian replied. "I'm sure Greece and Turkey would love to gouge their prices, not to mention Germany, Lithuania. I understand Minister Falkenbach is still upset with you over that treaty over taxes on Cauldrons."

"Relations are already shaky between our two countries." Mrs. Delacour pointed out.

"Between the events at the World cup, and the Tri-Wizard Tournament, our government isn't very pleased with how things were handled." Mrs. Delacour remarked.

"There is also the matter of the bond between Mister Potter and Miss Delacour." Eva spoke up. "You see Minister, a bond of this nature has not occurred in some time, and to the Veela race, it is something of a harbinger. We are a very spiritual race, as I am sure you are aware, so, in a way, not only would you be persecuting a young girl based on her race… but our beliefs. You'd be insulting an entire people, and I know that you do not wish to provoke a war with the entirety of the Veela nation. Not just the French Veela… the entire populace around the globe."

Fudge blanched, and swallowed heavily at the implication of every Veela from around the globe flooding into the British isles all because a girl was expelled from school, much less anything else they had been discussing.

Harry turned to look at the Grand Mother with questioning eyes. He hadn't been told that his and Gabrielle's bond had been so important, that an entire race of people could think about going to war over it. Eva gave him a humorous wink that made Harry wonder if she was being entirely truthful. Apolline's clearing of her throat more or less solidified that Eva was having the Minister on.

"I think you'll find your threat to be fruitless." Madam Umbridge smiled sweetly. "our auror force is…"

"Currently too small to handle a full on war, as I have tried to remind the Minister repeatedly over the last few months." Dumbledore interrupted.

"This is ridiculous." Lucius snapped. "I have come here to see justice done."

"And I have offered you a chance." Dumbledore smiled. He turned to Gabrielle, who'd been watching everything with a look of utter surprise on her beautiful face. "Are you willing to allow us to see your memory of the incident in question?"

"Of-of course, Headmaster." She nodded. Gabrielle felt her mother squeeze her hand gently. She turned and found both her parents smiling at her, as well as Harry.

"Will you allow Draco to give us his memories of the night in question, Lucius?" Dumbledore asked Draco's father. Lucius stood up angrily.

"I will not allow you to invade my son's privacy…"

"Then I'm afraid you leave me little choice. We will examine Miss Delacour's memory, and if it is as she says, you will take your son home this night, as he will be expelled. I will then be notifying the Aurors, and the proper charges will be filed."

Dumbledore got to his feet and went to a cabinet near his desk. Harry recognized the stone, rune covered basin. He beckoned Gabrielle to his desk and told her to concentrate on the events of that night as he touched his wand tip to her temple. Slowly he extracted a long silver wisp of memory from her and set it inside the pensieve. Gabrielle looked questioningly at the headmaster who smiled.

"I made a copy of your thoughts that we might see. Only you can actually remove the memory my dear." Dumbledore explained. Gabrielle nodded in understanding and went to sit down again.

"Now then, Monsieur Delacour, Minster, Mister Malfoy, if you would like to join me to examine the memory…"

"I will not be a part of this farce." Lucius snapped. "I am withdrawing my son. It is clear now that this institute is nothing less than laughable, and that Draco would be better served by a more private educational experience. I will also be advising as many families as I can that under your supervision, their children would be better served going elsewhere for their education."

Lucius glared at the Minister before gathering his cloak and turning to leave the office.

"Remember Lucius," Dumbledore said warningly. "The Aurors will be informed of our findings."

Lucius said nothing as he stormed out of the office. Dumbledore invited Madam Umbridge, Eva, and Mrs. Delacour to view the memory and fifteen minutes later, they all stood up after witnessing Gabrielle's memory of the event. Umbridge was looking very coldly at Gabrielle and her family while her mother and Eva looked very impressed and proud of the young Veela. Mister Delacour also looked impressed by his daughter, and oddly, he glanced at Harry and smiled at the young man.

"It seems that I…" Fudge said as he turned to Gabrielle. "That I owe you an apology."

Gabrielle was too stunned to speak now, as the whole night had been so bizarre. She was certain that she was going to be thrown out, but it was clear to her now that she had underestimated the headmaster.

"However, as Young Mister Malfoy did not actually do…"

"He struck her across the face, and we all saw what that disgusting excuse for a boy intended to do to her." Sebastian said warningly.

"Yes, but he didn't do enough to warrant more than expulsion from school." Fudge said. "At most, the boy would likely only get a fine for his physical assault."

"I shall be pressing the issue." Sebastian said with a glower. Apolline patted his shoulder comfortingly, though she was also glaring at the Minister.

"Very well." Dumbledore gathered his own cloak and his lime green bowler hat before turning to Dumbledore.

"This changes nothing, Albus." He said. "Your claims of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning from the dead…"

"Minister." Harry said, rising to his feet. "You just saw Gabrielle's memory of what happened to her, and saw for yourself she hadn't been lying. What would you say if I offered to show you my memories? I'd even take Veritaserum."

Dumbledore turned to Fudge, looking very impressed with Harry. Fudge looked between Dumbledore and Harry for several moments, thinking it over. Before shaking his head in the negative.

"Your memories could have been altered and I don't have time to…"

"My memories haven't been altered, and I just said I would let you use Veritaserum on me. I'd be willing to swear a magical oath on top of all of that." Harry said, stepping forward. "Sir, if you keep ignoring what Dumbledore's been telling you, if you keep your head buried in the sand, your legacy will be one of blood and death, and I know that you don't want to be remembered as a totally inept and useless Minister. Prove to your country men, to the world that Cornelius Fudge is not only a good leader in times of peace, but a great leader during times of strife."

Umbridge looked as if she wanted to protest, but she wisely remained silent as Fudge stared into the younger man's eyes, mulling over everything he had just said. Gabrielle was clutching her mother's hand, leaning forward in anticipation of the minister's response. Dumbledore simply sat back, looking extremely proud of Harry at that moment, the young man had proven yet again why he was destined for greatness, should he choose it. The only question that remained was whether or not Fudge was willing to take such a huge risk and become the man Harry seemed to believe him capable of becoming.

* * *

"You look happier." Harry remarked as he walked Gabrielle back to the Gryffindor Common room. They were holding hands again, and she was leaning into his side a bit as they walked.

"I am." She nodded. "I was very afraid of what might happen to me tonight. I thought for sure they would send me away. I was afraid of what being away from you might mean."

"I wasn't going to let that happen." Harry said matter-of-factly. "If they had sent you away, I would have gone with you. And then I would have done everything within my power to destroy Fudge. I might have even written a letter to Voldemort, and told him the country was his for the taking."

"What?" Gabrielle asked laughing out loud at his remark.

"Honestly, I've been thinking about it for a bit. Since we came back to Hogwarts anyway. The way they just blindly follow what they're told. It would serve them right."

"But you won't do that, will you?" It was more of a statement and Harry shook his head.

"No." He sighed. "Because he'd still want me dead."

"Well, I'm happy that things turned out the way they did tonight. I was really afraid of what it might have meant to be separated from you. It's not something I was eager to find out about." Gabrielle admitted, giving Harry's hand a soft squeeze.

"You wouldn't have had to." Harry said quickly. "You're part of my life. A strong part of it, and I would never abandon you, or let someone take you away. I know that I haven't been all that great a friend lately, but…"

"I know." Gabrielle said, stopping him and turning to face him. "You don't have to say anything about that. You've been trying more lately, and that's what matters. What's happened in the past, is just that, the past. We only need to worry about now."

Harry gave her a soft smile and a nod. His smile made her smile in return, and she stepped forward, reaching up to cup his face and kissing him on the corner of his mouth. As she drew back, she saw that his smile had disappeared. At first she thought that she had done something wrong until she realized that he didn't look angry or upset at all. In fact, he had a look that she didn't think she'd ever seen on his face before. His eyes had darkened a bit, and he looked almost pensive. Anxious.

"You haven't done that since you came to take me away from the Dursleys." Harry said softly. Gabrielle felt her cheeks blush a bit and nodded.

"I didn't think I should. I thought it was probably for the best if I didn't invade your space or anything." Gabrielle said with a slightly embarrassed smile.

"Thank you for being so respectful." Harry smiled, making Gabrielle blush again. "But somehow, I think I might be ok with it now."

And then, he stepped closer, and his hands went to her face, holding it ever so gently. Gabrielle realized what was about to happen and her heart leapt into her throat her eyes fluttered close as Harry's lips pressed softly against hers.

It was like something had pressed on her chest and forced all the air from her lungs, and her legs had the bones vanished. She quickly grabbed hold of his shoulders to keep from falling to the ground as their, well technically, their second kiss, deepened.

He was so gentle with her, as his lips caressed hers, exploring them. Before long, Gabrielle began opening her mouth and Harry followed her lead until soon their tongues began to dance together. Gabrielle moved her hands upward into his hair, running her hands through the messy locks. She quickly discovered that Harry really liked this, and his hands moved from her face to around her waist, pulling her as close to him as was possible, even lifting her off the ground.

Harry finally broke the kiss, panting as he stared into Gabrielle's blue eyes, smiling rather goofily. Gabrielle was sure she looked just as ridiculous. Neither of them spoke as they turned and continued their journey back to Gryffindor tower, which took a lot longer than it would have normally as the two kept stopping to take a few moments that in Gabrielle's opinion were long overdue.

When they finally did make it back, Neville, Ron and Hermione looked as if they wanted to ask what had happened at the meeting, but with a single look at the two, each of them gave the bonded couple a knowing smile and remained silent. Gabrielle spent the next two hours sitting very close to Harry with his arms wrapped around her as they told the others of what had taken place in Dumbledore's office, all of them unaware of the very angry and cold pair of eyes watching them from across the common room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok, so a lot of people are under the delusion I'm bashing Ginny. To all of those fools I say... TAKE THIS!**

* * *

Ginny Weasley was on her last straw. She had meant for this to be the year that she would finally get Harry to notice her. She had dated a few boys here and there and had learned a lot about how boys think. Not only that, but her body had begun cooperating, and she now had breasts that were more than a little noticeable. Ok, they weren't as big as Lavender Brown's. They weren't even in Hermione's ballpark yet. Not that Hermione was lacking. Ginny figured the bushy haired girl was at least a B-cup, bordering on C. But the point was Ginny now had small B-cups, and she had panned on flaunting her developing figure for Harry. But then, Harry finally shows up after being god knew where, and he was accompanied by the most stunning example of womanhood Ginny could recall ever seeing.

Slender, but not skinny, curvy but nowhere near approaching fat, or even chubby. Perfect cream colored skin, with full pouty lips, and that hair that shimmered like gold in the sun. Ginny longed to rip every strand from that bitch's head. Her long perfect legs made Ginny want to retch. Her round, pert bottom was the envy of so many, and her chest. Ginny dreamed of a chest like that. High, firm, and a good C-cup. It was nauseating. And then, to top it all off… the girl turned out to be a Veela. It was like some big cosmic joke.

What was worse was that Ginny had overheard things, and the one word that kept popping up was bond. Harry and this girl were bonded. Ginny desperately wanted to know exactly what that meant, but she had no idea what kind of bond it was, and she just couldn't go and ask.

At first, Ginny had convinced herself that it was like some sort of slave bond or something. Harry had been friendly to the girl. Harry was like that though. After all, what could he possibly want with a thirteen year old girl. Sure, Ginny was Fourteen, but there was a world of difference between thirteen and fourteen, right?

So, with Harry not really interacting with the girl in a more than friendly sort of way for the past month, Ginny began to ease up. She had even spoken to Gabrielle a few times without sounding like a bitter old hag.

However, last night the stupid bint came into the Common Room on Harry's arm, and they sat together on the couch. She was practically in his lap, and he kept staring at her with that stupid grin. It was so disgusting. Ginny was sure Gabrielle had used that stupid power of hers. The one that made boys turn to jelly in her hands. Sure, it was strange that Neville and Ron weren't drooling on themselves and trying to impress her or anything, but Ginny figured Gabrielle was simply focused on Harry. Simple.

All night she tossed and turned in her bed, wondering just how she could break Harry out from her spell. She realized quickly that she didn't know enough about Vela to figure out how to help Harry. So, the first thing in the morning, Ginny followed Hermione's example, and went straight for the library.

Ginny pulled every single book she could find on magical creatures first. Most of them were disappointingly short on information.

_From Gaston's Guide to Magical Beasts:_

_Veela_

_It has been long believed that Veela are descendant from Sirens and Phoenixes. Veelas are always female, though they have produce male children. However, only the females can be Veela. Veela are as diversified as humans. However, Veelas have the ability to alter their form, using mystical fire. In their altered form, Veela resembled large featherless birds of prey. _

The next five books said pretty much the same thing. Ginny found a bit more in the sixth book

_From Magical Creatures Great And Small:_

_Veela_

_Like Werewolves, Veela are half human beings. Veela are always female, and typically very beautiful. Little is known of their evolution, though it is believed they were once Sirens. Veela are creatures of fire, and can produce balls of flame which are as dangerous as Fiendfyre._

_Veela have the ability to affect male humans using something known as Veela Allure. It's believed that this Allure works similarly to Siren Song. This Allure can turn all but the strongest willed men into simple minded fools driven only by their libidos. Although the Allure is sometimes compared to the Imperius Curse, it is not the same. Those under the influence of Veela Allure are actually in full control of all their faculties. The Allure taps into the males most base nature, driving the influenced to prove himself worthy to become a Veela's mate. Helen of Troy was a Veela, and her Allure started the Trojan war._

_Veela were for many centuries captured and sold as slaves. The history of the Vela race is one of the more darker and embarrassing to magical beings. Only recently has the Veela been recognized as a nation, much as Goblins and Centaurs, though they are still treated as lesser beings in parts of the world._

Ginny shut the book seething now. There had been nothing about Veelas and bonding. She realized then that she was probably looking in the wrong direction. She figured it was probably smarter to research bonds. That was the one word she had overheard her brother and Hermione saying in regards to Harry and Gabrielle. Ginny needed to discover what kind of bond, and what it meant exactly.

Ginny was thankful that it was Saturday, as it was getting near noon. She had tried to find anything she could on bonds, which had been much more than what was available regarding Veela. She had learned of Marriage bonds, a bond that is formed between two people who get married. Most witches and wizards declined this nowadays, though about a hundred years ago, it had been a regular practice.

There was the Life Debt bond. A bond that is formed between someone who saves the life of another. Ginny thought that this might be the bond until she realized that if it were, she would have been bonded to Harry in her first year. She also discovered that this bond did not create feelings of love or anything. The bond did nothing more than make the one who was saved unable to refuse the one they were bonded to if a favor was called in. In most instances it was to ally themselves in a cause, such as war.

Centuries ago, young men would put young women into dangerous situations so they might save them, and then the young women would be indebted to them. This was before true understanding of the bond was achieved, and many young women found themselves victims to less than virtuous men.

Ginny idly wished the Life Debt Bond was more like a marriage bond or something, so she could be with Harry.

Next she found the Soul Bond. Ginny first became hopeful as she read up on it, but the more she learned, the more she realized this was not the bond Gabrielle and Harry had, nor was it one she and Harry would ever have. She found the best description in _The Bonds Of Life_

_Soul bonds happened between two people before birth. It is possibly the most powerful of all known bonds. It is also the rarest of all bonds for many reasons. The most abundant reason is that the two bond mates never actually met, and the bond goes unfulfilled. This is deeply maddening as the two individuals will have very miserable and empty love lives_

_It is unknown how or why such a strong bond could form between two people who are unknown to one another, or why it happens when it happens. Those who are soul bonded will see their bond mate in their dreams all their life, though they will be unable to remember their dreams at all. They will be inexplicably drawn to their bond mate, even across great distances. For instance, A young women in Brazil could feel an urge to visit Germany her whole life, while her bond mate, who lives in Germany may feel a deep desire to visit Brazil._

_When two Soul Bond mates do met, the bond is still not solidified until an act of great love happens between them. This is usually done in the traditional way of love making. This is not to say the Bond mates will meet and immediately come together. A courtship usually occurs, and the Bond mates are typically unaware of the Soul Bond until after the Bond is fully formed._

_There are a few noteworthy benefits of a Soul Bond. For instance, when Bond mates connect, they would became empathic to their partners emotions and needs. They can communicate without speaking. Their very thoughts can be transmitted through their bond link. They also can accomplish great feats of magic together. Often, children of Bonded pairs are extremely gifted with their magic. For many years it was believe this was how Muggleborns came to being. _

_Soul Bonds come at great cost. When two people who are bonded connect, the bond begins to use immeasurable amounts of magic. While the bonded pair live very fruitful and happy lives, they are generally very short, as their magical cores are exhausted beyond repair, usually within twenty to twenty five years of the bond being connected._

Ginny sat staring at the words for a few minutes, allowing her imagination to run rampant, forming a picture of herself and Harry living a very blissful existence with loads of gifted children before dying in each other's arms, kissing ever so passionately. She spent more time imagining the night the bond between them formed with Harry on top of her staring into her deep brown eyes as he entered her over and over again. It was because of this daydream that she didn't hear Luna Lovegood approach her, and glance over her shoulder at the book.

"You're not going to find anything on their bond in any book." She said, making Ginny leap out of her seat and fall on her bum.

"Merlin Luna!' She panted staring up into the protuberant gray blue eyes of her friend. "You nearly gave me heart failure. I think I might have peed myself."

"I don't think so. You still look quite dry." Luna smiled brightly.

"What did you mean I won't find out about their bond in any book?" Ginny asked, finally climbing back into her chair as Luna sat across from her.

"Harry and Gabrielle. Seeing as they are the only bonded pair in the whole school, I assumed that's who you were looking into. As for it not being in any book, that's not entirely true, but I think you'd have to have access to the Veela libraries. They're very protective of their history, so I doubt they'd let you just read anything."

"How do you know they're bonded?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Gabrielle told me. She's my friend." Luna smiled proudly.

"I'm your friend Luna." Ginny said, looking a bit put out. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Well, we've hardly spoken in several years, and it was a secret. I thought you knew, seeing as you're friends with Harry." Luna said, now looking upset that she had betrayed Gabrielle's confidence.

"I guess I have ignored you, and that wasn't very nice of me. I guess I was being a terrible friend." Ginny said earnestly, feeling overwhelming guilt. She and Luna had been childhood pals until Luna's mother had died, and Mrs. Weasley had forbade Ginny from playing with Luna anymore. Ginny still didn't understand why, but she had also never asked. When they came to Hogwarts, Ginny had talked to Luna a few times, but they had never hung out. Being in separate houses had also gone a long way in isolating the former chums.

"I'm sorry Luna." Ginny smiled to her former friend. She remembered what her first year had been like without friends, all because she had been so shy, and then with the diary making her do horrible things, she had become very withdrawn. However, in the years since, Ginny had become pretty popular. However, Luna had been one of her very first friends, and Ginny had pretty much ignored her, and that wasn't what true friends did to each other.

"It's alright." Luna smiled dreamily. "Like daddy always says, sometimes people grow apart so they can become better when they come back to you."

Ginny smiled at that and closed the book. She gave a heavy sigh and looked at Luna who was still smiling softly at the redhead.

"You were never meant for him." Luna finally said. "Harry I mean. I know you thought you were in love with him, but we were kids then. You loved the stories, not the boy."

"Then I met the boy." Ginny tried to argue. "And he was even better than the stories."

"Was he?" Luna countered. "Have you ever really looked at Harry. I mean looked at him in reality, not through the rose colored glasses you usually look at him with. Harry's a very flawed person. Moody, introverted, short tempered, not to mention a bit on the lazy side."

"He's gotten better." Ginny tried to defend her crush.

"True, but he's still never going to live up to the image you've had in your head. Yes, he does have a bit of a white knight complex, but he's still just as fallible as anyone else. More so in some cases. If you did manage to date, he would have ended up disappointing you quite badly." Luna explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Ginny glared disbelievingly.

"Because you've never dated anyone for more than a month. You get bored when they aren't Harry Potter, and the sad part is, even Harry would never live up to the standard of Harry Potter." Luna said gently. Ginny huffed and got to her feet.

"You don't need to make fun of me." She said before storming out of the library.

Ginny decided to go to the Great Hall and see if she could get some lunch. She was really angry now, though she wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because of what Luna had said, though Ginny was sure she hadn't understood it. Or maybe it was because Luna knew more about what was going on between Harry and Gabrielle than she did and that really made her angry.

Still seething over what Luna had said, and everything else, Ginny walked into the Great Hall and almost immediately lost her appetite. Sitting together at the Gryffindor table were Harry and Gabrielle along with Neville and Hermione and Ron. Ginny had noticed a change in Hermione and Neville's relationship. They weren't dating, but it was clear to anyone who paid attention that Hermione's feelings for the somewhat forgetful boy had become something more than friendly in the past few weeks. They sat a bit closer, and she looked at him a lot more. Ginny couldn't say if she was happy for Hermione or not. On the one hand, she had thought that the bookworm and her brother would end up together. On the other hand, Ginny knew that Ron and Hermione would end up hating each other if they ever did date.

All at once, Luna's words came back and haunted her thoughts.

"_If you did manage to date, he would have ended up disappointing you quite badly." _

"Shut up." She scolded herself as she turned her attention to Gabrielle, that unfairly beautiful girl sitting next to Harry with her head propped up on her elbow as she listened to whatever Harry was saying to the group. It must have been amusing as Gabrielle was flashing that superbly perfect smile that made Ginny want to vomit. She then gave him a playful shove, and Hermione and Neville began laughing while Ron looked confused. A moment later, the redhead seemed to cotton on to the joke and began laughing as well.

It should be me there." Ginny told herself. "Why isn't it me?'

Quickly Ginny spun on her heel and dashed up the stairs, not stopping her running until she reached her bed in Gryffindor tower where the damn burst and Ginny cried harder than she ever had before.

It was nearly four hours later when Hermione came in and sat on Ginny's bed.

"Veronica heard you crying, and was really worried." She said gently, patting Ginny on the back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ginny sat up, her face blotchy, her eyes swollen and red. She wanted to tell Hermione to shove off, but she couldn't. She didn't want to talk about it, but it came out of her mouth before she could stop it."

"How did she do it?" Ginny asked angrily. "How did she bond to Harry? How are they together, when they didn't even know each other?"

"How do you know about the bond?" Hermione looked flustered. Ginny just gave her a wry look and rolled her bloodshot eyes.

"For as smart as you are, you can't use privacy charms during the summer. I heard you and Ron talk about a bond and Harry. Luna confirmed it because that French harlot told her about it. How did she do it?" Ginny repeated.

Hermione sighed and got up from the bed and started pacing as she began to think it all over.

"Look, I don't feel comfortable talking about Harry's private business, but I think you need to understand it. I know that you think you're in love with Harry…"

"Why does everyone think that I THINK I'm in love with Harry. I'm in love with him." Ginny protested.

"Fine, You're in love with Harry Potter then." Hermione said holding up her hands defensively. "But you don't know anything about Harry, much less could you be in love with that person. Now, can I continue, or do you want to argue semantics?"

Ginny scowled, and Hermione continued.

"This wasn't something Gabrielle did by choice. She's as much a victim as Harry is, but they're making the best of it, and from what I can see, it's a really good thing. I'm not talking about them dating, which for you information only just started, but it's deeper and more important than that."

"What do you mean, deeper than that? What kind of bond do they have?" Ginny asked sourly.

"It's a bond between their magics. A Veela Bond, something that's extremely rare and something that the Veela believe to be extremely powerful. Imagine if you had the ability to draw more magic from someone. You could make your spell work far more powerful simply because you had another core to draw from. That's what they have. They can also sort of sense what's happening to each other through their magic. When Gabrielle was being attacked, her magic called out to Harry's."

Ginny sat up a bit straighter, understanding the basics of this unusual bond now. "How did she get it to form, and why did she choose Harry?"

"She had nothing to do with it. It was all her magic. You or I or any one else could have done it, even if we had really wanted to. It was all Gabrielle's magic. It found Harry's magic to be comparable to her own. On top of that, from what I understand, Harry's magic was crying out for help, for lack of a better term."

"What do you mean crying out for help?" Ginny asked confused.

"I'm not really sure how to explain it. Harry didn't do all that great of a job explaining it to me. From what I do understand, when Harry rescued her from the lake last year, her magic felt a pull towards Harry's magic, and it formed a bond. Now, as it is, the bond goes only one way, with Harry being able to draw on her magic. That is unless they share a deeper connection. In other words, if they fall in love, the bond could become more powerful, and Gabrielle could then draw on Harry's magic. Even more importantly, their magical cores could grow, making them very powerful indeed. Now imagine Harry going up against V-Voldemort with a super deeper, ultra powerful core where a simple disarming hex could finish the job. I'm exaggerating that, but you see what I'm getting at?" Hermione finished.

"That's… that's really amazing." Ginny admitted. "Do you think they're falling in love?"

"I think that Gabrielle has taken the time to get to know Harry. She's seen him at his worst over the summer. She knows who he is at his core, and she doesn't care. She got to really know him, and she finds him to be worthy of her heart. Where as you only know Harry from the bedtime stories you were told."

Ginny started to argue, but Hermione cut her off quickly.

"Deny it all you want, but the fact is you have barely spoken to Harry in all the years you've known him. Can you answer anything about him? Do you know his favorite movie, or his favorite type of music? Do you know that he really likes Potions, even though he can't stand the class? Do you even know his favorite color? You don't, and that's because you've never talked to him."

"Do you even know any of those things?" Ginny argued, simply because she was getting angry again. She wasn't mad at Hermione per se, but the girl was just doing the same thing Luna had in making the youngest Weasley realize that she had been a horrible at being a friend. She knew nothing about Harry and here she was dreaming of the day they would be together.

"His favorite color isn't green, it's Gray. His favorite type of music is rock and roll, though he doesn't have a favorite band and he isn't fond of wizarding music at all. His favorite movie is Star Wars, though he has never seen it all the way through because The Dursleys never let him watch telly. He had to try and watch it on the rare occasions they left him home alone. This is all stuff you can learn just by talking to him. You don't even need to ask him it will just come out in the course of friendly conversation over time."

"Do you think Harry and I could have worked out if I had taken the time" Ginny asked, her voice filled with heartbreak. Hermione wanted to spare her friend, but she knew honesty would be better for her. Ginny needed to get over her long time crush. It was only holding her back, and Hermione really wanted to see Ginny be happy. As happy as she could be. So long as she was pining for Harry, she would miss out on something much better for her.

"No, I really don't." Hermione said sadly. "Even your parents could see how ill matched the two of you are."

"What do you mean?" Ginny looked up with a shocked expression on her face.

"I overheard them talking Last summer. After we got back for the World Cup. Your mother told you father that she hoped you could finally se there were boys out there besides Harry. Your dad said he hoped Harry would start dating so that maybe you would see that he wasn't waiting for you, or some other nonsense. They both felt you were hurting yourself by living under this delusion you were meant to be with Harry."

"But Mum always said…" Ginny started to cry again.

"What would you tell your little girl in the same situation Ginny? She wanted you to be happy, and when you were little… For all your mother knew, Harry might never have come back to the Magical world. No one knew what had happened to him at that time." Hermione said as she wrapped an arm around Ginny who was crying again.

"You're likely never going to be with him, but that doesn't mean you can't have him in your life. He can be a great friend to you, if you let him." Hermione said as she rubbed circles on Ginny's back.

"I have all these feelings for him, and I've lived my life under this dream of us being together. It's like some horrible nightmare." Ginny sobbed.

"It's called life." Hermione laughed lightly. "No matter what we dream or plan, Life happens all around us, and no matter what, things are going to happen to alter what we see for ourselves. We could all be dead very soon if this war erupts like Dumbledore seems to believe it will."

"You're telling me to stop living in a fantasy world." Ginny said sourly, making Hermione smirk.

"In so many words, yes."

Ginny nodded and took several deep calming breaths. "I guess maybe I should try and be nicer to Gabrielle then, huh."

"She's not really so bad. She's very smart. She's also really insightful. She sees things that maybe we don't."

"like you and Neville?" Ginny asked with a smirk as she wiped her eyes. Hermione blushed, though she was smiling.

"Yes, I suppose so." Hermione said rather embarrassed.

"What about Ron?" Ginny asked. "I kind of thought you had feelings for him and all."

"I did. Or, I thought I did. But I was always questioning whether it would have worked, and you can't do that or you're dooming things before they begin. Ron and I are ok as friends. Neville is very sweet, and works harder. Harder than most people know. He's got a lot of pressure to live up to some unbelievable standard, and he pushes himself more than he should. I never noticed any of it before. He's a really good person, and he's… well… Oh, I don't know. I'm still getting to know who he is, but I do find myself thinking about him at odd times."

"And in odd situations?" Ginny asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh stop it." Hermione shoved Ginny over, making the redhead start to laugh. "Get yourself cleaned up. We can go get dinner, and you can try talking to Harry and Gabrielle. You might be surprised at how nice she really is."

"That's asking a lot right now." Ginny said getting to her feet. "I think I might need a bit of time before I go trying to make friends with her. I'm not saying anything against her. But if I'm going to get over my feelings, and get myself straight, I think it would be best not to jump right into trying to make friends with the girl who made it to where I had to come to reality, if you understand me?"

"I do." Hermione smiled. "But don't isolate yourself. We all care about you. You're our friend, even if you are a bit barmy."

"Shove off." Ginny scowled as she headed to the bathroom.

You know I heard Dean fancies you a bit." Hermione singsong as she left the dorm room, and a rather stunned Ginny.

* * *

_Dear Fleur,_

_I am so excited for the Christmas Holidays. I can't believe they're almost here. I know we'll be seeing each other soon, but I just can't wait and I have so much to tell you about as usual. First, things between Harry and myself are as good as ever. He is so amazing as a boyfriend. He walks me to class every morning and is so considerate. He is so happy when we're doing nothing more than sitting together on the couch and just being quiet. I'm happiest then too, I think. _

_We don't get a lot of moments like that though because he's been training with Professor Snape a lot. I don't know too much about what goes on, as Harry won't talk about it. Something definitely changed between them though. They still don't care for each other, you can tell by how they look at each other, but it's almost as if they came to this understanding. Harry doesn't call him names anymore, but he looks really bitter when ever Snape's name is mentioned, almost as if someone stabbed him in the heart. I wish he'd tell us what happened in that first meeting, but he won't, and I'm not going to push him. _

_But with classes and all his training and Quidditch, Harry still finds the time to spend with me. We went to Hogsmeade together last weekend to do a bunch of Christmas shopping (you're going to love what we got for you). It was really nice. It was also one of the few times where the others weren't with us. It was a date, just the two of us. If we didn't have to finish our Christmas shopping, I think we would have had a bit more fun, but it was still really nice all the same._

_Luna's been great. She's been helping me so much with my schoolwork. I think I might be able to take exams now. I've been studying next year's material with her. I wonder if I could skip a year. It would be kind of cool to end up in Luna's classes next year instead of the other fourth years. My roommates have been a lot better, except Romilda. She still glares at me, and is really sarcastic to me._

_Ginny has changed a lot. She's been really nice to me. Luna and Hermione told me she had a sort of epiphany a month ago, and she's trying to be better. Luna said that Ginny had this huge crush on Harry all her life. She said it wasn't really Harry she was in love with though, but rather his legend or something. They both made me swear not to tell Harry about it. They said it would be awkward for both of them._

_OH MY GODS! I finally got Luna to tell me who she liked, and you'll never believe it. She likes Ron! Like really likes him. She thinks he wouldn't like her back, and she also thinks his mother wouldn't approve. I couldn't get her to tell me why, and I tried to get Ginny to tell me why her mother would not like Luna, but she didn't know why either. She said her mother stopped them being friends a long time ago, but she doesn't know why. She said she's going to try and find out over the holiday. Ginny and Luna have rekindled their friendship, and Luna is so happy. She's been talking less weird lately. I miss it a little, but as long as she's happy, I don't care what she talks about. I'm thinking Ginny and I should team up and se if we can get her brother and Luna together. _

_Hermione is good as well. She's kind of driving everyone crazy though because of exams. The fifth year ones are pretty important apparently, and she's kind of a perfectionist when it comes to her grades. I heard her invite Neville to join her and her parents to go skiing over Holiday. I thought about inviting them to our house, and then we could go as a group. Then I thought better of it. Those two need to be alone. Hermione's taken my words to heart, and I think she might be close to making a move. Neville is clueless of course. I kind of wish I could be there when she does finally let him know she likes him, just to see the look on his face. Honestly, I think it would be even better if Neville made the first move. Be a brave Gryffindor and all that. _

_Ok, one last little bit, and then I need to give this to Hedwig to take to you. She is the sweetest thing, isn't she? Anyway, Harry got a letter from the Minister of Magic. He's been hard at work setting things up while keeping everyone believing he still thinks Harry and Dumbledore are at odds. They're going to be making announcements at the start of the new year. We all think their plan is really good, and Harry said that Dumbledore believes it will effectively end the war before it really begins. I can't say more, but I'm very hopeful._

_Just another week, and we'll all be together for Christmas. Oh, I can't wait. It'll be really nice, and Harry and I can finally get time to ourselves. I can't wait to see you and Mama and Papa as well. This is going to be one of the best Christmases ever._

_All my love,_

_Gabrielle._


	15. Chapter 15

"Gabrielle, mon petit bébé en sucre, je suis si contente de te retrouverenfin!" Fleur shrieked as she embraced her sister at the arrival station in the French Ministry of Magic where Gabrielle and Harry had just arrived via an international portkey. Gabrielle held onto her older sister tightly, babbling in rapid French all while Harry stood behind, smiling softly at the reunion.

Harry and Gabrielle had said goodbye to their friends that morning as everyone took the train back to London for the holidays. They had been informed the previous evening that arrangements had been made for them to travel home, and at 5pm they grabbed their bags and met Professor McGonagall in the Entrance Hall, where she handed them a brass ring the size of a dinner plate.

"The portkey will active in fifteen minutes. That should be enough time for you both to make it to the village, as Hogwarts has anti portkey wards. Please have a good holiday, and don't forget your homework." The Transfiguration Professor said, giving them the barest of smiles before waving them off.

They had walked to the village together, each holding onto the portkey, just in case it activated early or something, each smiling with anticipation of starting their holiday. They had just reached the outskirts of Hogsmeade when the portkey activated. The trip was just as fast as any other Harry had made, though it was much more uncomfortable. Harry guessed that the longer distance was the reason. He was just happy it was over, and appreciative that someone was there to meet them.

As the Delacour sisters caught up, Harry took the opportunity to look around. There were seven large arch ways made of some sort of stone leading to large circular platforms exactly like the one he and Gabrielle had landed on. As he was observing, a family of five appeared on the platform across from him. Harry then saw a large reception desk with three women standing behind, collecting the used port keys.

"And Harry, you look very good. How are you?" Fleur asked breaking Harry from his observation. Fleur smiled at Harry as he turned to look at the beautiful Delacour woman.

"Good." Harry shrugged. "Glad to be away from school for a bit."

"Come, both of you. Papa is waiting for us." Fleur said with one of her dazzling smiles. Gabrielle took Harry's hand and led him out of the station area. Harry handed over the tennis ball sized brass ball he and Gabrielle had used as a portkey to one of the reception ladies who thanked him with a smile. Harry fell into step behind Gabrielle and Fleur, listening to them carry on in French, clearly forgetting that he could understand them. He occupied himself however by trying to get a sense of his environment. He was certain he was in the French Ministry, but he wasn't certain, as every sign was in French.

Fleur led them to a bank of lifts, and pressed the call button for one. It was only seconds until the doors opened, and the three young people stepped inside. It was a very brightly lit lift car, though it looked quite old. The doors shut, and Harry nearly wound up on the ceiling when the lift dropped suddenly. A moment later, the lift came to a very jarring halt an the doors opened. Harry couldn't get out of the car fast enough, and Gabrielle couldn't help but giggle at his discomfort.

"You both look so happy." Fleur noted as they walked out of the building. "It's quite the change from when you left for school back in September."

"Things changed." Harry shrugged. Gabrielle hugged his arm a little tighter, her smiling telling Fleur everything. Her younger sister was extremely happy, and Fleur couldn't be happier for her.

The exited the building and Harry saw they were in a very large, open and picturesque promenade. The sky was a cold steel grey, and it was quite chilly. Gabrielle wrapped her coat a little tighter and Fleur did the same before leading them onward. There were hundreds of people about, and Harry saw a large newsstand nearby with the French Magical paper, as well as papers from other countries, though he didn't see the Daily prophet, which made him smirk a bit. There were half a dozen cafés and a rather pleasing water fountain in the center of it all. The fountain was made of marble and had a unicorn in the center with an attractive woman riding wearing only a flowing skirt sort of garment.

"Where are we?" Harry asked.

"The French ministry." Fleur smiled. "All the buildings surrounding us are offices for the Ministry. We're heading to the Executive building to meet Papa. He had some business to conclude… oh, there he is."

"Are we underground or something?" Harry asked.

"Of course not." Fleur laughed. "No, we're in the middle of Paris. Well, not the middle, exactly, more like the northern part of the city, but still within the city. There are loads of muggle repelling charms, and to anyone who looks, this is a construction site. There's also some mild charms on the wards so when muggles pass by, the forget how long this particular site has been under construction."

"I love magic." Harry smiled to himself.

Sebastian Delacour was waiting for them near the doors to another office looking building. He was wearing a long black coat over his fine tailored robes. He smiled brightly when he saw his baby girl and embraced her warmly.

""Oh, ma douce petite soeur, I cannot believe it was only six months ago I had to bend down to hug you. You look beautiful as always, How are you? How were your classes?" Sebastian asked, beaming brightly.

"Everything is wonderful Papa." Gabrielle smiled. "I'm so very happy to be home again."

"And Harry." Sebastian smiled, offering a friendly hand. Harry accepted with his own smile. "You look well. I think you have gotten taller as well, no?"

"I don't really know." Harry smirked.

"Well, Fleur, would you be so kind to take your sister home? Your mother is likely climbing the walls in anticipation. Harry and I have some business here, and then we will be home for supper."

"Of course, papa." Fleur smiled, hugging her father. She turned and took Harry's bag for him so he could get around unencumbered. Gabrielle hugged her father, and gave a quick kiss to Harry before the two Delacour girls dashed off. Harry turned to Sebastian who was watching the girls go with deep fondness in his eyes.

"I think I need to apologize to you Harry." Sebastian said as he turned to look at Harry who looked as if he'd just been slapped. "I misjudged you. I was afraid of losing my daughter, especially as she is still so young, but I have been educated thanks to my wife and The Grand Mother, as well as getting a better idea of what kind of man you are thanks to your godfather."

"There's no need, sir." Harry said quickly. "If I was in your place, I'm sure I would feel the same way."

"My young friend, you one day will be. Veela women typically bear daughters first. Your first child will no doubt be female, and then you will know what it means to be the over protective father, for all the good it will do you. They have a deeper magic that wraps you around their tiny little fingers, and you are helpless against them." Sebastian smirked. He then clapped Harry on the shoulder and turned to the doors behind him.

"Come, there is a few people I very much like for you to meet." Sebastian smiled.

Ten minutes later, Harry was sitting in a very comfortable chair in an office fit for a president, or Minister, which as it turned out, was exactly who occupied the office. Damian LaChance was not too dissimilar from Sebastian. Tall, slender build, graying dark hair. Damian had a fine goatee, and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in a gray suit, though he was not wearing his jacket. He had a thin gold chain that was attached to a spectacular looking pocket watch which he had been looking at when Harry and Sebastian arrived.

Damian offered the two men glasses of liquor, though the amount in Harry's was much less than the two men. It was a very sweet tasting liquid, and Harry never found out what it was.

"It is good to meet you in person." Damian began as he sat behind his desk. "Sebastian has been going on and on about the young man who has bonded with my Goddaughter. I must tell you he was most put out at first, but seems to have come around."

"He mentioned it." Harry said, while Sebastian laughed.

"Did he also mention it had been a lost cause to argue against a Veela? I remember when he told me he was going to propose to Pauline. I thought he was mad, and insisted he go to a healer. I thought she was using her allure on him. Turns out he is immune to it. He was just a fool in love."

"I still am, old friend." Sebastian chuckled.

"That you are, my friend. That you are." Damian laughed, raising his glass in a salute to Sebastian. He then turned to Harry.

"I have been doing my own research on you, ever since Sebastian shared your story. I must tell you, I was quite impressed with your tale, especially after I met your godfather, Sirius."

Harry froze but Damian waved off Harry's fear.

"Sirius has been granted asylum in my country, Harry." He said firmly. "I have heard his tale, and he was kind enough to share his memories with me. Quite frankly, I am disgusted by your government's handling of his case. Something Fudge and I have spoken about in recent weeks."

"You've talked to Fudge?" Harry asked incredulous.

"War is coming, No,,, war is here, Harry. War that I do not wish to see spill out of the British Isles and onto our shores. When this Voldemort was powerful before, Our country offered assistance, which is what we have done again. In the past few weeks, we have been making preparations for what Fudge has planned. I daresay I didn't think Fudge had the spine for this sort of thing, but I have been proven wrong. I understand we have you to thank for that, no?"

"I just gave him something to think about." Harry said humbly.

"Just as modest as you said." Damian smirked, looking at Sebastian who poured himself a second glass of liquor.

"Sirius and I did tell you." Sebastian grinned.

"Well, suffice to say that if all goes to plan, this war will be over very quickly."

"How?" Harry asked, a fire of hope igniting in his chest.

"Well, frankly, a war can not be waged without funds or soldiers. We intend to take away both. I do not wish to give too much away, but we have been in negotiations with the goblin nation, as well as the Giants and the Centaurs. Now, we cannot of course persuade beasts, but those we can, we have reached out to. Also, I am aware investigations of key people are being carried out right now. I have offered some of my own Aurors to help, as apparently the British Ministry is rather short staffed at the moment."

"That's so amazing." Harry smiled. He was suddenly filled with hope that perhaps people were finally taking the threat of Voldemort seriously.

"More is being planned, but I shouldn't tell you more. I simply wanted to meet you myself, given all I've been told, and offer you any assistance with what you must one day face." Damian smiled rather sadly at Harry who nodded his thanks.

Sebastian checked his watch and determined that it was getting late, and that there was still one more stop he and Harry had to make before going home. Damian rose and embraced his long time friend before shaking hands with Harry and offering to have Sebastian and his wife over for dinner that coming Friday night. Sebastian accepted and then ushered Harry out of the office.

"We need to make a stop at a shop nearby." Sebastian said as they once again walked out into the square. "It's only a short walk, but we will be going into city."

Harry nodded and followed Sebastian through the crowds and then through an archway that led to the street. Harry turned and saw what looked to be a sky rise being built, and the archway they had passed through was like a gate into the construction site. Harry smiled to himself as he turned around again.

"Paris doesn't have a central shopping district like your Diagon Alley. For instance, one of our more notable wand vendors is located in the Belleville and Northeast Paris shopping district. It's filled with tourist specialty shops, but muggles ignore it thanks to it's wards I understand it's similar to the Leaky Cauldron. Ah, here we are."

Sebastian guided Harry into what appeared to be a wine shop. There were thousands of bottle lining the walls, and the store's proprietor looked just like any other muggle. Sebastian greeted the man and asked for something in French. The store's owner smiled brightly and asked a few questions of Sebastian. When he got his answers, the man who had fly away gray hair and square spectacles got up and headed for the back of the shop. He was gone only a moment before returning with four bottles which he set on the counter and rang up for Sebastian.

Harry noted that Sebastian gave the man a handful of galleons before accepting his purchase.

"Henry has owned that shop for twenty years." Sebastian smiled at Harry. Best place in the entire country to get Elvin wine. No sir, there is no better wine makers in France than Henry's family."

"Was he a wizard, sir?" Harry asked.

"Henry? No, a squib I'm afraid. But his father is a wizard. His mother was a muggle. Henry never did exhibit any magical inclination, but he does know wine. He was also the one who suggested they open their business to muggles as well. A very smart move."

"It is." Harry nodded.

"Well, this will do. Have you ever apparated before?" Sebastian asked. Harry shook his head as Sebastian offered his arm.

"I warn you, it's uncomfortable."

Harry quickly decided that Apparition was his least favorite magical way to travel.

* * *

Gabrielle was greeted by her mother and was given the tightest warmest hug she could ever remember receiving. Apolline pulled back, holding her youngest daughter at arm's length to look her baby girl over, smiling with pride as she brushed some of her golden hair behind her ear.

"It is so good to see you again. You must tell me everything." She said.

"I want to know more about how things between you and Harry are." Fleur gave a wink and Gabrielle blushed slightly.

"Yes, you must fill us in. How long have you two been together?" Apolline clapped her hands together. Gabrielle shrugged slightly, but her smile told both her mother and sister she was going to tell them everything.

"It happened that night that the Minister wanted to get rid of me." She smiled softly as she remembered that night. "We didn't really discuss it, it just happened. He kissed me, and we've sort of been together ever since. He's so sweet all the time. He walks me to most of my classes, and he always makes sure I have a seat next to him at meals. He also allows me my own time with my own friends. He isn't controlling or anything. But he does get a bit jealous when any other boy looks at me."

"Maybe he's just being protective." Apolline smiled knowingly.

"One and the same, really." Fleur added.

"It's nice, but it's much nicer when we get out of the castle." Gabrielle grinned wistfully. By now the three ladies had wandered up to Gabrielle's room so she could unpack her things. Gabrielle had taken a seat on her bed, while her mother took the chair in the corner. The very same chair she had long ago nurses her youngest as a baby. Fleur had taken a spot on Gabrielle's bed as well.

"We went to Hogsmeade last week for Christmas shopping, and just to get away for a bit. I thought it was going to be a group of us, but it was just Harry and I. First we just sort of wandered. He held my hand the whole time, and told me about some of his adventures in the village. Then we went to this little café that he didn't even know was there. It turned out to be new, and we ate lunch there. It was really good. We just talked, and he treated me like an equal. We talked about classes and nothing important. He was so relaxed, just like he'd been in the last few weeks before we went to school."

"And the bond?" Apolline asked curiously. "Have you felt anything new?"

"Since the attack?" Gabrielle asked before shaking her head. "But I haven't tried to call on his magic. I've had no need to do so. I have felt him calling on mine though. The thing is, it seems to be getting easier. I don't feel so tired or drained anymore when he does it."

"it's getting stronger." Apolline smiled. "The Grand Mother asked if she could come by and see you both over the holiday. I think she's interested to see how things have progressed."

"The men should be arriving soon." Fleur smiled, rising to her feet.

"I thought Harry's godfather would be here." Gabrielle said as she followed her sister and mother out of her room.

"He will be." Apolline smiled. "Should be here any minute. A lot has happened while you were away. I'm sure you'll find out all about it at dinner."

At that moment they heard a cheery voice calling out from the sitting room. The Delacour ladies quickly made their way to find Sirius standing there, looking much more dashing than Gabrielle had remembered him looking.

"Well hello." He said to them all, greeting them all with a kiss to their cheeks. "Gabrielle you look smashing. How have you been?"

"I've been well, and you? You look almost as if you'd never heard of Azkaban."

"It's thanks to your mother, and your government. I've been granted asylum. And I have a feeling that it won't be long until I'm cleared in my own country, thanks to Harry. I wish I could have been there that night he convinced Fudge to wake up."

"It was quite impressive." Apolline smiled. "Playing to the man's ego was a stroke of genius, there is no doubt."

It was at that moment that Harry and Sebastian came through the front door.

"And there he is at last." Sirius barked as he embraced his godson. "How are you kid?"

"You look great." Harry stammered looking at Sirius. "What happened?"

"Good food, lots of exercise, being able to go outside without the fear of being arrested, not to mention those amazing revitalization potions the Veela nation made for me." Sirius winked.

"It wasn't the entire nation, Sirius." Apolline smiled as she patted his shoulder as she passed to greet her husband.

"I don't care, it was a gift from the heavens." Sirius smirked.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am starving." Sebastian smiled, motioning to the dining room. "What's say we find out what our elves have made to satiate our hunger, hmm?"

The meal was one of the best Harry had ever had. However, he barely noticed how delicious it was as he was intently listening to what had been happening since he'd been at school. The biggest news was that Sirius was a free man, or at least he was while he remained in France. He was a political refuge and could not be taken back to England by Aurors.

"But it is just temporary, thanks to you." Sirius said, pointing his fork at Harry. "Thanks to the memories you showed Fudge, he knows Wormtail is alive and serving Voldemort."

"But shouldn't that be enough to prove your innocence?" Harry asked, feeling a bit dejected.

"Yes and no." Sirius replied. "Seeing the memory lets him know that there is reasonable doubt. However, until they can question him or myself, there's still a mountain of circumstantial evidence against me. Fudge is already taking a huge risk with this new position regarding the war."

"What is he planning?" Harry asked. Sirius shook his head.

"I don't know all the details, but I'm sure we'll all find out at the start of the year. I do know that there has been a lot of activity within the Department of Law Enforcement." Sirius said, finally pushing his plate away.

"And Damian already told you that our government has sent Aurors." Sebastian reminded Harry.

"Alright, that's quite enough. " Apolline declared, looking sharply at both Sirius and her husband. They are here for vacation, not a war tribunal. I wish to hear no more of such dark matters until after Christmas, is that clear?"

Sebastian mumbled his acquiescence and Sirius nodded his agreement as well. Harry even agreed, though Apolline had not addressed him. Gabrielle flashed her boyfriend a dazzling smile while Fleur hid a giggle behind her hand.

When dinner was finished, it became clear how tired the youngest were, and Apolline ushered them off to their beds. Harry walked Gabrielle to her door where he kissed her gently and bid her goodnight. As Gabrielle changed and slipped under covers she felt something within her stir. Something powerful. Her heart beat a bit faster and she smiled. It was Harry's magic. It was flowing into her unbidden, wrapping her in it's protective, comforting warmth.

"He loves me." She whispered to herself as she shut her eyes and allowed sleep to envelope her.

* * *

The next two days Harry and Gabrielle spent nearly every moment they could in each other's company. First they trudged through their homework, both wishing to be rid of the burden as quickly as possible. Gabrielle was simply astonished by the amount Harry had been given as opposed to her trifling amount.

"Fifth year is likely the most difficult." Sirius had told them around lunch time. "We had half our class in the hospital wing for exhaustion and stress related illnesses. Even your mother."

Sirius pointed to Harry who looked up from his Transfiguration essay. Sirius smirked as he remembered. "I'd be willing to lay odds Hermione finds herself in Pomfrey's care if she what I think she's like."

"I agree." Gabrielle smiled.

By the time they went to bed that first night, Gabrielle had completed everything, while Harry had only a small amount to finish, which he planned to rid himself of the next day by breakfast.

After breakfast, Apolline invited the teens into Paris. She thought it might be fun for Harry if she and Gabrielle showed him some of the sights. Sirius and Sebastian had business that needed attending, though they would not say what it was in regards to, leading Harry to believe it had everything to do with the war. Fleur had to work, but hoped to hear all about their adventure at dinner.

Paris was endlessly fascinating to Harry. They spent a little time in some of the shopping districts, but thankfully the Delacour ladies took pity on Harry and they showed him much more of the city than just it's shops.

When they finally returned from their day out, the exhausted and happy teens and Mrs. Delacour were greeted by Fleur and The Grand Mother of the French Veela Coven, Eva, who smiled fondly at the young bonded couple.

"It is exactly as you said, Fleur. They are radiant." Eva smiled, taking Gabrielle by the hand and looking into the girl's smiling face. As she stared into Gabrielle's eyes, her smile faltered slightly. She looked to Harry and then back to Gabrielle, who was now looking at her curiously. Eva's smile returned and she patted Gabrielle's hand and moved to Harry. She looped her arm through the young man's and began leading him into the sitting room.

"You finally took my advice." She said conspiratorially. "You have made her very happy. She all but shines like the sun."

Harry smiled, and ducked his head, his cheeks reddening a bit.

"Do not be embarrassed. I have told you that love is indeed a powerful thing, even the most hardened heart cannot resist the perplexing and intoxicating draw of this particular magic for long, if the circumstances are right, anyway."

"I guess." Harry said, immediately thinking of his sworn enemy, the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"Perhaps if he had chosen not to isolate himself, he would not have tread his path of terror." Eva said, startling Harry by interpreting his thoughts correctly.

Eva took a seat and Harry followed her example. The three Delacour ladies entered as well and all took seats. Eva smiled as they all got comfortable.

"You've been making a few waves, young sir." Eva said pointing her finger at Harry, smiling with pride. "Setting a fire under your Minister to prepare for war. A daring move."

"People are going to die, if nothing is done." Harry said rather morosely. "I don't want that."

"None of us do. " Apolline said, looking to her youngest who had taken a seat next to Harry and had taken his hand in hers.

"Perhaps this Dark Lord will choose a less violent campaign." Eva smiled, but then shook her head. "Then again, tyrants rarely understand subtlety. But we are certain that he will at some point wish to finally be rid of you, and we are also certain that he will not find it an easy task to accomplish that."

Harry looked up with a question in his eyes. Eva shook her head quickly. She then turned to Gabrielle. Eva's face changed to one of deep curiosity as she observed both Harry and Gabrielle.

"I wonder if I might have a moment or two with young Gabrielle." She asked. Fleur looked at her mother, who quickly masked her concern and got to her feet, motioning that her eldest should follow her.

"We shall check to see how dinner is coming along. You will be joining us, of course."

Eva smiled and nodded. Harry stood then after he kissed Gabrielle before he left the two women alone. When they were alone, Eva turned to Gabrielle with a soft smile.

"Something is different. Different than I expected anyway." Eva remarked, looking critically at Gabrielle, who could only sit there waiting for the Grand Mother to explain.

"When we first learned of your bond, it was clear that you felt strongly for Harry already. Your emotions powered your magic, which is why we believed you when through the Change so rapidly. It also became clear to us before you left for school, that Harry was beginning to return your feelings, and now that you are together your bond is strengthening. But… I am curious as to how strong it is now. I see in your eyes, your magic swirling, and your aura is singing the most glorious song to me, my dear. I feel I must ask you a very personal question, if you will allow it."

Gabrielle nodded, her face contorted by her curiosity.

"How close have the two of you become? Physically speaking." Eva asked unashamedly.

Gabrielle's face immediately burned scarlet and her eyes threatened to pop out of her head. Eva merely looked at the girl, waiting patiently for the younger girl to collect herself.

"I… that is… we…well we've only kissed. I swear it." Gabrielle finally managed to squeak.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about young one. It is natural. I am not so old that I can not remember what being in love felt like. I also know that your are feeling urges and that is to be expected, and even acted upon. But only when you both feel ready. Not just physically, but mentally, and especially emotionally." Eva said, looking sternly at Gabrielle, who thought her face might just spontaneously ignite and consume her.

"The reason I ask is that when the two of you arrived, and a moment ago when you were sitting together, I saw your magic, and his. They were intertwining. Now a bond such as this has not occurred in a very long time, and so we are unsure of what could happen, but I believe that as your feelings deepen, and you grow closer, your magic will change."

"Change how?" Gabrielle asked. She leaned forward now as she recalled the first night home when she felt Harry's magic enveloping her.

"You have already experience something." Eva said knowingly. Gabrielle gave a slight nod.

"The other night when I went to bed. Harry kissed me goodnight and then he went to his room, and I got ready for bed. When I laid down, I felt his magic. I wasn't trying to call on it, or anything. I just felt it, like a protective cocoon or something." Gabrielle tried to explain.

"Harry is a very protective young man." Eva nodded. "He wants to keep all those he holds dear safe. It makes sense that his magic would feel to you as if it were attempting to protect you."

Gabrielle smiled and nodded her agreement. She had seen Harry's deep affection for those close to him, and knew how fiercely he wished to protect those he cared for. He could shrug off any insult hurled his way, but if one of his friends was even looked at in a way that Harry took offense too, his wand would be in his hand in the blink of an eye.

"His fate is not yet written. He will need your strength, even more than either of you realize. "

"I love him. I will not let him face whatever fat has in store for him alone." Gabrielle said firmly, making Eva smile brightly once again.

"I am sure of that." Eva nodded, and squeezed Gabrielle's hand.

Apolline knocked on the wall, announcing her presence. "Dinner is nearly ready, and Sebastian and Sirius have arrived home as well.

Gabrielle got up and was told by Eva not to keep her young man waiting. Gabrielle rushed passed her mother smiling brightly at her mother as she left. Eva looked very pointedly at Apolline, and the younger woman's smile fell a bit.

"Did you tell her?" Apolline asked. Eva shook her head.

"There is no way to be sure, and I do not wish to get hers, or Harry's hopes up. This way, they can not be disappointed."

"I doubt they would be disappointed regardless." Apolline said, turning to look and see her husband holding his youngest daughter, and chattering while Harry looked on with Sirius at his side. The two were speaking to one another and grinning like little boys.

"Do you even think it's possible? Has it ever happened before?" Apolline asked, turning back to the Grand Mother.

"Not in living memory." Eva confirmed. "And not in written memory either, but that doesn't mean it has never happened. The strength of their bond, and the power radiating off of them makes me believe it possible though. And that makes my old heart swell with hope."

"I can't even imagine it." Apolline said, turning back to look at her youngest daughter, who was now sitting at the table next to Harry, smiling at her boyfriend, who was returning it. She turned back to the head of the coven and quickly wiped at a tear.

"That they could create a male Veela baby."

"This bond is immensely powerful. And will only grow the longer the are close. But it will take more than just their magic. It will take their hearts, and if we tell them, they might feel pressure to consummate before they're ready. Before their bond is ready. That could be disastrous. For now, it is best if we just allow them to be. They already have enough to worry about. Let them get through the war. Let them bloom in their own time, and let the fates worry about the rest."

Apolline knew the Grand Mother was right, but she couldn't help feel a rush of pride and fear as she stared at Harry and Gabrielle. So many hopes piled on their shoulders unbeknownst to either of them. Fate really did have the cruelest sense of humor.

* * *

Christmas with the Delacours was unlike any Harry was used to. In the past, Harry usually awoke to presents piled at the foot of his bed. Yet when he opened his eyes, there was nothing. There was only the light insistent knocking on his door. He wriggled out from under his blankets and opened the door to find Gabrielle, wrapped in a cream colored dressing gown, and smiling up at him. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and pulled him in close so she could press her lips to his. Her arms snaked around his neck and into his unruly black hair. She stifled a giggle when she felt his arms go around her waist, and squeeze her tightly.

"Merry Christmas." She said in a husky whisper when she broke their kiss.

"Merry Christmas.' He replied, looking a bit out of sorts. His goofy smile made her laugh. He bent and captured her lips two or three more times before a voice made them jump apart.

"Come on, you two!"

Harry bent forward and turned to find Fleur wrapping her own dressing gown around herself. She gave them a knowing smile and winked at her sister. "If you don't hurry, Papa will open all the gifts himself."

"She's not joking." Gabrielle remarked. "Papa's like a little boy at Christmas."

Harry couldn't stop the laugh the rumbled in his chest. Gabrielle suggested he put on a robe and they followed Fleur downstairs where Sebastian and Apolline waited to greet them along with Sirius. The next two hours was spent opening gifts and enjoying a light breakfast of juice, coffee, and sweet rolls.

After all the presents had been opened, the they had had a proper breakfast, Sebastian suggested an outing. Gabrielle and Fleur both shrieked with delight and immediately shot upstairs chattering loudly in French. Harry looked to Sirius who shrugged apparently as confused as Harry was.

"Tell me Sirius, do you ski?" Sebastian smiled as he rose from his seat. Sirius actually looked a bit fearful until Apolline added.

"I think he might prefer the lodge, dearest. Many more lovely ladies waiting to meet the perfect scoundrel. And as for Harry…" She turned to look at the ebony haired youth. "I think we might be able to get this young daredevil on a snowboard."

"Oh yes." Sebastian smirked knowingly. "We did have that one last gift to give him."

"Wait what?" Harry asked ever so eloquently.

An hour later found Harry standing on the precipice of a hill watching Fleur swishing back and forth as she made her first run of the day. Gabrielle was standing next to him with a broad smile on her face.

"This is a small hill Harry." She said encouragingly. "It's just like flying."

"I don't think it's just like flying." Harry replied, but Gabrielle kept her smile.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Harry groaned inwardly and said a silent prayer before he allowed himself to go.

As it turned out, snowboarding really wasn't that far from flying. Harry quickly realized that like flying, the snowboard would follow his barest movements. The hardest part was learning to keep his balance, which after fifteen falls, he'd managed. By the time he reached the bottom of the hill, his blood was pumping, just like after a flight on his Firebolt. Even better, there were a few boys that had watched his run and offered some very good hints after they learned that it was his first time. Well, after they stopped laughing at him anyway.

Two hours later, Harry, Gabrielle, and their new friends were doing jumps and spins on one of the more advanced hills. Harry wished Ron and Neville were there with him. He was sure they'd both think it mad until the strapped on and felt the rush of that first good jump.

With every run, Harry became bolder and bolder. He was seeking out jumps and trying everything that he saw his new compatriots try. At the end of each run, they would gather and wait for the lifts to take them back up, critiquing Harry and giving him more pointers. They were all impressed with Harry, saying he was a natural.

Harry was having so much fun that in the end it took considerable effort for Sirius, Sebastian and Apolline to coax him off the mountain and back home for supper. It was actually Gabrielle who managed to get Harry to agree to go home. Sirius was sure that Harry's girlfriend had whispered something quite scandalous and enticing in Harry's ear that made him want to go home. The whole time he kept thanking Sebastian and Apolline for his brand new snowboard and all his gear. It had been one of the best days of his young life.

"You're all pink." Gabrielle smiled as she watched Harry putting his board away and slipping out of his jacket. She came up to him and traced the line his goggles had made on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy. I like it."

"Today has been so amazing." Harry said, bending to kiss his girlfriend who replied in kind.

"I'm glad to have been a part of it." She smiled.

"I think you're the reason for it." He said. She gave him an odd look and he laughed lightly. "If your magic hadn't liked mine, we wouldn't be together. I know I was reluctant about it all before, but the more I'm with you, the more I feel complete. It's like you're filling this piece of me that I wasn't even aware I was missing. I know this all sounds really corny or whatever…"

Gabrielle shook her head and smiled, grabbing his face and kissing him soundly before pulling away and staring deeply into his eyes. "So long as you're speaking from your heart, it is never corny."

"Harry!" Sirius shouted from downstairs. "Harry, you need to get down here."

There was something in Sirius voice that chilled Harry, and he took Gabrielle by the hand, leading her quickly down the stairs. They found Sirius, Fleur, Apolline and Sebastian surrounding a rather haggard looking Albus Dumbledore who was sitting at a chair near the fire holding a large glass of brandy and taking deep breaths.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Gabrielle asked tentatively. The old man looked up, his eyes full of sadness.

"What happened Albus?" Sirius asked with concern.

Harry looked fearfully at the old man, thousands of terrible images speeding through his mind, and fear gripped his heart and began to squeeze tightly as Dumbledore took a very deep steadying breath.

"The Minister is dead."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry. I'm so sorry for taking so long, but this block of mine is getting harder and harder to overcome. on the other hand, it's allowed me to begin writing stuff for future stories. So... that kind of works out. Anyway... here's the newest chapter. After this... I have no idea when the next one will be ready.

* * *

_INTERIM MINISTER AMELIA BONES CONFIRMS TRUTH ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO_

_Rumors have been running wild throughout the Ministry for the past month regarding an announcement Cornelius Fudge, Ministry For Magic was scheduled to make at the beginning of the year. Yet before that announcement could be made, Cornelius Fudge was killed in his office Christmas Eve._

_Through an act of sheer luck, the two men responsible were caught by none other than Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_For the last few months, there has been a smear campaign aimed at Headmaster Dumbledore regarding the unbelievable tale that our world's most feared Dark Wizard had somehow managed to return from the dead, based on the story told by none other than the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. A wild tale in which involved Potter himself witnessing the Dark Lord rise from the ashes, so to speak, and a duel in which Potter miraculously survived._

_It appears Potter, and by proxy, Dumbledore, have been telling us the truth all along._

_The Ministry called a press conference this morning in which newly appointed Interim Minister Amelia Bones gave the announcement Former Minister had been planning to make. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has indeed returned from the dead._

_This came after the announcement of Minister Fudge's murder at the hands of two Death Eaters who were cleared of charges after the last war. Maximillian Avery and Lucius Malfoy were discovered in Fudge's office and after a brief fight were arrested. Malfoy's wand was shown to be the one which cast the Killing Curse. _

_Interim Minister would give no further details other than to say that the punishment for these two supposedly former Death Eaters and all others whom were caught would be swift and without mercy._

_The Interim Minister also detailed a few of the changes to deal with the return of whom the Minister has ordered be identified as Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort._

"_We shall no longer live in cowardice." Bones stated firmly. "We shall all of us remember that we are magical beings, and that though we may lose loved ones, we shall not allow any terrorist to take away our freedom."_

* * *

"Are we really willing to take this big of a chance?" Sirius asked. He looked exhausted. His long hair was pulled and tied in the back of his head. His eyes had deep circles under them that reminded everyone where he'd spent twelve years of his life, despite his very healthy look other wise.

I mean, are we even ready for something like this? We don't have an army. Not like his." Sirius continued.

Albus Dumbledore nodded once and finished his tea before he spoke.

"We have very little choice, I'm afraid." The wise old headmaster sighed. "Lord Voldemort has made the first move, in what will be a very long and bloody campaign unless we act and act now. I have already informed certain Order members and sent them to find the Horcruxes. I can not do it alone, nor can I afford to let Voldemort even suspect I know his secret. I have task several people with locating certain artifacts, though they are unaware of their true significance. While they are seeking them out, I can focus more on preparing Harry for what he must ultimately face. I believe that if we plan this carefully, we can end it before Harry succumbs to exhaustion, and Voldemort manages to accomplish his goal."

"He isn't ready." Sebastian remarked, looking very agitated. "He's stronger, but he's not ready to face that monster."

"You're not concerned with that, are you? You're using him as bait." Apolline argued, looking thunderous. She had not liked the idea from the onset, despite all the arguments to support it. She held firm to the idea that Harry should not be involved in their plans at all. In her opinion, Harry had done more than enough and should be allowed to live his life with Gabrielle.

"Unfortunately we will have to." Dumbledore replied sadly. "Voldemort is well hidden, and despite any plans the Ministry put in place, he will remain at best… elusive. However, if Harry were to publicly call out the Dark Lord, his ego would not allow him to pass up an opportunity to prove his superiority."

"A wizard's duel." Sirius muttered. He looked as irate as Apolline at the moment. "He isn't ready for that, Albus. Voldemort will kill him in an instant, especially if there's an audience."

"You're no better than Voldemort. What about giving Harry a choice?" Apolline snapped. "I was under the impression that's why we've done all we have. So Harry could finally be free to live the life he wants to."

At this Dumbledore chuckled, while Sirius ran a hand over his face, hiding his own annoyance. The Frenchwoman had a point. They'd supposed to have been working to free Harry from this burden. To give him a chance for a life he wanted, and hear they were talking about using Harry as a pawn.

"Forgive us." Dumbledore started. "But you are correct. We have been working to free Harry to live his life the way he chooses, but I think we can all say that we also know Harry's heart, and he will not allow anyone to fight what he sees as ultimately his war. When he finds out, and he will find out, he will insist on being a part of it."

"He does have a knack for discovering certain secrets, especially when they concern him." Sirius rubbed his face tiredly.

"You have to ask him to do this." Apolline said firmly, her eyes boring in to Dumbledore's. "Give him the opportunity to refuse. Do not order him to do it. Give him a chance to decide if this is what he wishes to do."

Dumbledore smiled kindly as her returned Apolline's gaze this time and nodded. "I have made far too many mistakes where Harry's life was concerned. From the moment I placed him in the care of his Aunt and Uncle until I brought him to be with Gabrielle. I refuse to make anymore where his life is concerned. I will tell him everything, and I will allow him to choose."

"And if he refuses?" Apolline asked, her voice shaking slightly. "If Harry decides he does not wish to face this madman?"

"Then we will respect his wishes." Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat. "We will strive to find a different solution and we will do everything we can to ensure Harry and Gabrielle's safety and happiness. This I swear to you."

There was a small flash of light and Sirius gasped as did Sebastian. Apolline bowed her head and allowed a few tears to fall as she thanked the headmaster. Dumbledore also allowed a tear as he approached the woman and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Voldemort must be destroyed, but I will not sacrifice anyone else to see it through. Not so long as there is any other way to do it. However, nothing short of Harry will bring this madman out of the shadows. Harry knows this, and he will not feel free of the burden until he faces Voldemort himself."

"It's ridiculous." Sirius growled.

"Why would he even think…" Sebastian began but Dumbledore turned around and held the Frenchman's gaze.

"Because of everything he has suffered at Voldemort's hands. No matter how much freedom we give to Harry, no matter how much we try and give his life back to him, Harry's destiny will be tied to Voldemort's until one of them dies." Dumbledore said solemnly.

Apolline shuddered and Sebastian came around to his wife and took her in her arms. He knew exactly what she was worried about.

Gabrielle.

Their daughter's fate was now tied to Harry's. She would follow him into the mouth of hell. Sebastian had seen it with his own eyes. He'd seen it the moment he'd seen Harry and his youngest daughter together. It was powerful. It was something that had frightened him to his very core. The way Gabrielle had looked at the boy, with such longing, and such devotion.

In some ways, Sebastian had always expected that both his daughters would one day fall in love and he would have to let them go, but he had never expected it to be at thirteen. He had also always known that because they were Veela, his daughters might go through things normal human girls did not. Again, it was not something he had expected to happen so early. Nor had he expected anything like the bond to take place.

Yet, he had seen and heard how Harry had protected his youngest, and how they had both grown. When they had arrived home for the Christmas holiday, he had watched them. He had seen how they were growing to care for each other. Was it love? Perhaps, and perhaps not yet. But one day it would be, and then… then…

Sebastian fought down a chuckle as he imagined the power both teens would wield.

The Veela Grand Mother Eva had taken both he and Apolline aside and told them what she had observed in the bonded couple.

"_He may not yet realize it yet, but his magic is bonding to hers, just as we hoped. It will take longer, as the boy has never known real love. He will question it. He will fight it. But he will never abandon her. She has already bonded to him, but she is also only beginning to realize that she truly loves him in return. Their magic is all but dancing in their auras. It is enough to make one weep at the beauty of it. When they finally realize how deep their feeling are and they allow themselves to succumb to them, the pillars of Elysium will tremble in joy, and anyone who dares to tear them apart will suffer more than any other soul in all of hell._

"_What do you mean?" Apolline asked. _

"_Imagine a Veela in her fire form. She is afraid, or threatened, and she has called upon the Fire of Passion to protect herself. Now imagine a Veela who is enraged. A Veela who is protecting what she loves more than anything. Someone she loves with every fiber of her being, her very soul. Imagine that Veela calls upon the Fire of Passion. And then, if you can, imagine that Veela is able to call upon the magical core of her bond mate…"_

_Apolline's eyes threatened to pop out of her head as she imagined the sight. _

"_Is it even…"_

"_Possible?" Eva asked with the barest hint of a smile. "My dear sweet woman, not only is it possible, but probable."_

Sebastian had watched Gabrielle and Harry closely after that. He began to see for himself the love that was growing between the two. The way they cuddled together in the afternoons just to read together. How Harry would watch her when Gabrielle would leave the room as if he missed her before she was gone. The way Gabrielle's smile lit up the room at the merest sight of Harry.

Then he remembered how it was for him when he'd begun falling in love with Apolline so many years ago. He could se himself in Harry in a few ways. On top of that, Harry respected Gabrielle. He was kind, and thought of her first in all things it seemed. No, Sebastian couldn't even begin to try and imagine a better man for his youngest. He simply wished that she didn't have to grow up so damned fast.

Dumbledore's plan was bold, and if it worked, the war could end very quickly. However… the risk was extremely high. No matter how much they prepared, too many people would die.. Including Harry.

* * *

"You must never tell him." Eva said sternly as she stared hard into Gabrielle's teary blue eyes. "If he suspects, all will be undone. Do you understand?"

"Isn't there any other way?" Gabrielle asked, trying to stem her tears. Eva bent forward and took the girl's hands in her own and shook her head sadly.

"No. But remember that it is only a last resort. It may not even come to that. Harry is powerful, and growing more so everyday. His core is strong, and with the bond between the two of you it is getting even stronger. Harry may surprise us all and defeat this madman, but none of us are banking on that. This terrorist is cunning, and cowardly. He has taken steps to ensure his survival. Horrible sacrifices that protect him. One of which you saw first hand."

"Harry's scar." Gabrielle shuddered at the memory that freed Harry from the dark sliver.

"From all I have learned, this Voldemort is unaware of the piece of himself the rested in his enemy. Just as he remains unaware of its destruction. Your headmaster is seeking out his other protections. When they are found, a confrontation will be set between Harry and this madman, and you will no doubt be at Harry's side."

Gabrielle nodded her confirmation. There was no way she would ever let Harry face such a beast alone. They were stronger together, something Harry had even admitted to a few days earlier.

"You will give him the strength he needs, but it may not be enough. That is why I have told you all that I have today. That is why I have given you this book. You need to know and understand exactly what you are capable of and what it could mean. This is such a heavy burden to place upon you Gabrielle, I know, but it was not I who decided. It was your magic."

"I don't regret any of it." Gabrielle said sternly, though tears still fell from her eyes. "Even if I had the choice, I would do it all again. But I'm still afraid."

"I would worry more if you were not." Eva smiled kindly. "The council and I have decided to spend some time in England over the next couple of months. Your headmaster has agreed to allow us time with you. We will help you and prepare you in any way we can."

What if…" Gabrielle began, hiccupped, took a breath and continued. "What if I'm not strong enough. What if he doesn't love me and I…"

"It is best not to linger on such thoughts dear one."

"I won't survive, will I?"

Eva's eyes fell and she sighed. Gabrielle's breath hitched and she began to cry in earnest. Eva gathered the younger girl in her arms and held her tightly like a grandmother would. Eva felt strongly for all of the women in her coven, but Gabrielle had become more special. Eva also wasn't the only Veela that felt that way. The entire coven felt drawn to the younger girl, and it was no secret that they believed Gabrielle would one day become the Grand Mother.

It was why Eva's heart was breaking for the younger girl. If the bond had happened between Gabrielle and any other boy, it would be a time of celebration. Gabrielle would likely be having the time of her life as she fell in love with the boy she had chosen, but Harry was a different case. Instead of being young and foolish and falling in love, Harry and Gabrielle had a war hanging on their shoulders. Harry a bit more than Gabrielle, but her magic was tied to his, and his was becoming mixed with hers. It would only be together that they could end this war. And that was too much for any one to have put on them.

"You should try and focus more on Harry." Eva finally said. "We will work on this together, but for the time being, you and Harry are together, and you are young. You should spend as much time with your bond mate as you can. Enjoy his company. Kiss him until neither of you can see straight. It is your right for heaven's sake."

"Grand Mother, do you have any idea why my magic chose him. Of all the boys in the world, why Harry?" Gabrielle asked, wiping at her eyes.

Eva laughed softly and shook her head. "Oh were it only that easy to understand magic and our hearts. All that is important is that your magic chose well. Harry is…"

"Amazing." Gabrielle finished, making the coven leader smile.

"You have dark times ahead, but you will make it through them one way or another, both of you. And when you do… you will know that it was all worth it because you will be together and free to live your lives… together."

Gabrielle gave her a look that told the old woman she knew it was an empty promise, but didn't comment on it, for which the Grand Mother was most thankful for.

"Now go, you only have one more day before you have to return to school. Go and be with your bond…"

"He's my boyfriend." Gabrielle said as she rose. "And I prefer that title because he chose to be my boyfriend."

"And that is why your magic chose him." Eva winked.

* * *

It was a bit of a tearful goodbye the morning Harry and Gabrielle had to return to school. Both Apolline and Fleur were wiping at tears as they embraced both tens and wished them well for the next term. As had been discussed, no one had spoken to Harry regarding the upcoming plans to thwart Voldemort. Dumbledore had promised to talk to Harry when he returned, so Harry could enjoy the rest of the holiday, which he had, thanks in large part to Gabrielle's company.

Sirius hugged Harry tightly, and although his face was rather grim, he wished Harry a good term and promised the would speak again in the near future. He then presented the portkey that Sebastian had procured for them.

They landed roughly just outside the Hogwarts iron gates where Professor McGonagall was awaiting them.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Miss Delacour. I trust your holiday was a good one." The Head of Gryffindor House said, looking down at the crumpled heap that was Harry and Gabrielle.

"Yes, Professor." Gabrielle got up and helped Harry to his feet as well.

"It was really good Professor, thank you." Harry added with a smile.

"Well, it will be a little while before the rest of the students return. You should go and unpack, and then the headmaster would like a word with you Mister Potter." McGonagall said as she motioned towards the castle. Harry nodded and led Gabrielle back up to Gryffindor tower. It took a while as the two kept stopping to kiss each other.

Harry took a bit of time unpacking, taking time to relive all of the time he'd gotten to spend with Gabrielle while they'd stayed in France. It had been like something out of a dream. He wished he could grab her hand and go back there, but he knew that he had responsibilities. OWLs were coming, and he wasn't so naïve as to believe the war would just stop until he was ready to return to England.

When he was finished, Harry decided he should find out what the Headmaster wanted with him. McGonagall had given him the password and so Harry made his way to the door of Dumbledore's office where the Headmaster was waiting for him.

"Ah Harry, so very good to see you. I trust your holiday was enjoyable?" The headmaster asked with a soft smile.

"All except hearing about the Minister's death." Harry nodded, taking the seat that Dumbledore had motioned to.

"Yes. Dreadful, but not unexpected, I'm afraid. Minister Fudge had a terrible habit of surrounding himself with untrustworthy people. Also, he had a difficult time in keeping secrets."

"So what happens now, sir?" Harry asked. "I expect you and Minister Bones have a plan?"

"We do indeed Harry." Dumbledore nodded grimly. "The details of which are unimportant to you at the moment. I wished to discuss your part in the war."

"My part?" Harry sat up a bit straighter.

"Harry, we both know how desperately Lord Voldemort wishes to end your life. You also know he took steps to ensure his immortality. You destroyed his diary in your second year, and over this past summer, another fragment of his soul was removed from your scar."

Harry shuddered at the memory of that night but remained silent.

"Before you face him again, the rest of his soul fragments need to be found and destroyed."

"And you want me to…"

"No. No nothing like that." Dumbledore said quickly, shaking his head. "No, I have others working on that. No, It is my wish to ramp up your training. I know you have been working with Professor Snape and he informs me you are progressing admirably."

"right." Harry thought morosely. It was more likely that Snape had complained about Harry's abysmal spell work and his lack of dedication. Harry had no idea why he had thought Snape would change, and be nicer to him. Although, Harry did have to admit Snape was very knowledgeable and he had taught Harry a plethora of new spells.

"I have spoken with Professor Snape and he has agreed to give you more lessons. You will be training with him four nights a week now. On Friday nights, it is my wish for you to come here, and have lessons with me."

"Lessons with you?" Harry perked up. "What will I be learning?"

"I will be teaching you some very advanced transfiguration." Dumbledore said. "Things that may not seem useful in a duel, at least at first."

"Sir, can I ask why you want me to learn so much so fast?" Harry asked, his sudden excitement falling away as he watch the old headmaster.

"For two reasons. The second reason is so that you can protect yourself, no matter what happens. It is my deepest wish to make sure you can truly take care of yourself. No mater what happens, Voldemort will not rest until one of you is dead for good. Which brings me to the first reason."

Dumbledore took his seat behind his desk and steepled his fingers, gazing over them at Harry who sat patiently waiting for the headmaster to continue. Harry swore he saw Dumbledore age another twenty years right before his eyes.

"Harry, would I be correct in assuming that you would like to se this war ended as quickly as possible?"

"Of course." Harry said with a nod. Dumbledore gave a small smile.

"There is a plan. I have already told you that I have sent people looking for his soul fragments. Once they are disposed of, our intention is to draw Voldemort out into the open. I can think of only one way to do this." Dumbledore frowned.

"Me." Harry replied gloomily.

"I am afraid so." Dumbledore nodded. "Only you can bring Voldemort out into the open. And the best way to do this is to challenge him in a wizard's duel. Our hope is to draw him into a place of our choosing, giving us the advantage so to speak, and allow the Order and the Ministry to ensnare him. As soon as he appeared, we would do everything in our power to prevent his escape and destroy him utterly. Make no mistake Harry. We will not be trying to arrest him. As far as the Ministry is concerned, he is undead. Voldemort is to be destroyed, just as they would destroy a inferi."

"Inferi?" Harry queried.

"I believe Muggles call them zombies." Dumbledore gave a little smile. "the plan is a solid one, though every plan can be fine tuned. However, it all hinges on you."

"Me, sir?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Harry, you are under no obligations to participate. If you wish to stay out of this war, I promise you… no, I swear to you that I will do everything to make sure you are safe, and kept away from all of it." Dumbledore said gravely. Harry noticed a small flash of light, but ignored it for the moment.

"You were right before." Harry said grimly. "Nothing short of me calling him out will bring him out of his hiding place. And… to be honest sir, you were also right when you said he wouldn't rest until he killed me."

Dumbledore nodded as he watched Harry get up from his seat and begin pacing about the office.

"This is part of the reason I wish to have you train a bit more. You've managed on several occasions to fight Lord Voldemort and survive. I believe that you are powerful Harry, and through your bond with Miss Delacour, your power has grown significantly. As far as we can tell, Lord Voldemort is unaware of this, and I believe you would be able to stand against him and actually fight him at the very least, to a stand still. He is powerful, of that there is no denying, and he has many years of experience over you. However, you have the youth, and the seemingly unending energy that it comes with. You also have the element of surprise. No doubt he will be suspicious when you challenge him, yet he will be unable to refuse. He can ill afford to look afraid in front of his followers."

"How soon do you think this could happen?" Harry asked determinedly.

"It is hard to tell." Dumbledore shrugged. "It all depends on the Order and how fast they are able to find his soul fragments."

"Do you have any idea where they might be, or how many of them there are?" Harry asked.

"I do, thanks to an old colleague of mine who was gracious enough to help me. Over the last two years I have made it a priority to discover just how Voldemort was able to escape death. No easy task to be sure. But, now I know, and I have passed this information on. There are five remaining. I hope very deeply that they will all be found soon, but I can not give you an exact date." Dumbledore finished.

Harry nodded.

"This is your choice Harry." Dumbledore said as he watched the teen's face. "And it is not a decision that should be made lightly. Nor is it one you have to make at this moment. Take your time and …"

"I'll do it." Harry said cutting off the Headmaster. He then began to smile. "You already knew that though, didn't you sir?"

"I… suspected." Dumbledore confirmed. "Thank you Harry, you have made things much simpler. However, should you change your mind, you will be allowed to do so. Voldemort's downfall is not dependant on you, however he may see things."

"I think I need to see this to the end sir, if only for piece of mind." Harry said. "I don't know if I can explain…"

"There is no need. Now, it is likely your friends have all returned. Perhaps it would be good for you to go and see them all. And Harry, please keep this between the two of us. At least, for now."

Harry nodded and bade the Headmaster good day. As he headed back to Gryffindor tower, he felt a strange sort of anticipation. He knew he should be scared, but there was almost no fear in him now. Perhaps it was because he knew he was going to be trained. Perhaps it was because Dumbledore had told him that he would not be alone in facing Voldemort.

Or perhaps it was something else entirely.

All he could think of was Gabrielle, and the strength he drew from her. Maybe Dumbledore was right. Perhaps his bond with the beautiful Veela had given him the edge this time and they were setting the trap, not the other way around.

That alone made Harry want to push himself now. To be the very best he could. The next time he faced Voldemort, he had every intention of showing Voldemort that he had underestimated him for the very last time.

For now however, he just wanted to see his friends, and kiss Gabrielle a few hundred more times before it was time for bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Hogwarts settled into a routine quickly at the end of the Christmas holiday. O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. students were hard at work preparing for the upcoming exams, but no one was working harder than Harry Potter who after two weeks was beginning to think he would be dead from exhaustion before exams.

"You could simply ask for a bit of a break." Gabrielle told him on the second Saturday night after they returned.

"You know I can't." He replied as she curled into him on the couch. It was one of her favorite moments of the day. Most everyone was in bed, or heading that way, and the Common Room was becoming more and more deserted. She got precious little time with her boyfriend now, and it really irritated her. Still, it made moments like this, where his arms were wrapping around her body and he pulled her tighter into him that made it worth the while.

"Dumbledore is sure that we can beat Voldemort, and I just have to be ready." Harry sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder, taking in her sweet scent.

"I know." She sighed. She reached up and ruffled his perpetually messy hair. "My hero."

"Don't say that." Harry growled. Gabrielle had come to understand that Harry hated being referred to as a hero. Despite the fact he'd done a number of heroic thins in his young life, he didn't see himself that way, which of course made him even more a hero. Gabrielle just liked teasing him though.

"How was your day?" He asked after a moment. They hardly saw much of each other, even at mealtimes thanks to Harry's new schedule.

"Same as ever. Luna helped me with my Transfiguration, and I helped her with her charms, although she really didn't need my help. I think she just likes including me. It's nice. I feel like I'm ready for next year already."

"If she keeps it up. You might be able to skip next year altogether. Maybe that's her intention."

"I'd be kind of nice. I'd be closer to graduating and starting life with you." Gabrielle smiled softly, making him look up with bright eyes.

"That's the second time you've mentioned something like that." Harry said. "You mentioned something like that while we were at your house in France."

"What?' Gabrielle looked a little frightened. "Am I not supposed to think about the future?"

"No, it's just… well it's kind of nice to hear I guess." Harry shrugged, squeezing Gabrielle around her waist and making her give a soft squeal of delight. She turned to him and pressed her lips to his, relishing in the way he returned her affection.

"I know we're still young and all, but… well in a way we are already married. Why shouldn't I think about our life after school?" Gabrielle whispered, leaning into Harry a bit more and enjoying the warmth he was providing.

"I guess it's just that I can't really fathom anything beyond Voldemort." Harry sighed into her shoulder. "It's strange for me to be feeling anything other than crushing depression really."

"Hermione mentioned you used to be a brooder." Gabrielle chuckled softly.

"I didn't brood." Harry said vehemently.

"I'm not going to get in the middle of it." Gabrielle said wisely. "I'm just repeating what I was told."

"Whatever." Harry grumbled.

"What about now?" Gabrielle asked. "This war is coming to a close from the way Dumbledore talked about. At least, that's the impression you gave us. So maybe you should start thinking about life beyond."

Gabrielle moved so that she was now sitting in Harry's lap, her legs stretched out on the couch. Harry leaned so his head was resting on her chest above her breast but not quite on her shoulder, and she wrapped an arm around his neck, her hand resting on his head, her lithe fingers massaging his scalp soothingly. She swore she heard him purring, which made her grin to herself.

"I don't know." He said after she settled down and he had his arms around her waist.

"Well, think. The sky's the limit. We could go anywhere, live anywhere… whatever we want."

"I don't know. I suppose I'd have to get a job. I was considering becoming an auror, but now… I don't know."

"I don't know if I'd like you being an auror." Gabrielle admitted, wrinkling her pretty little nose. Harry lifted his head to look into her soft blue eyes.

"Why not?' He asked.

"I'd be worried about you all the time. Not knowing if you were going to come home to me at night. Or if this was the last morning I got to kiss you before you went to work. I wouldn't stop you if it's what you really wanted, but, I don't know that I'd be really happy about it."

"I never considered that." Harry sighed, putting his head back in it's resting place as Gabrielle continued her ministrations.

"The only other thing I think might be fun would be Quidditch, but that wouldn't last forever." Harry shrugged.

"Maybe not, but it would give you a bit more time to figure out what you wanted to do. And I understand that the money's quite good. Perhaps you could play for a few years and then become a coach, or a scout, or even work with one of the broom companies."

Harry made a noncommittal noise as his eyes started getting heavy. Gabrielle knew it wouldn't be long before he fell asleep. She heaved a sigh and much to her displeasure, she tore herself out of Harry's warm embrace.

"Come on Harry." She said as she grabbed his hands and pulled him to his feet.

"Ah, Gabbi, I was so comfortable."

"What have I told you about calling me Gabbi?" She asked irritably. "That isn't my name."

"I know, I'm sorry, but I like it. Plus, you are so cute when you get angry. Your accent gets thicker and sexier."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Gabrielle mock glared. "Go to bed before you fall asleep standing up."

"I don't want to." Harry whined, making Gabrielle laughed lightly.

"Harry… we're together now. Bonded, and that means for life. We have all the time in the world to snuggle together on a couch in front of a fire and talk about our days. But right now, you need your rest."

Harry gave her a tired smile and bent his head, capturing her lips in a lingering kiss that she felt all the way down to her toes. When he released her, he stumbled slightly up the stairs and into the boys dormitory, with Gabrielle watching him the entire time to make sure he actually went to bed. She then collected her shoes, which were on the floor in front of the couch and started to head for her own room wondering if she would get a little time with her bondmate tomorrow night.

* * *

The school year was speeding up now, and the fifth and seventh years students were starting to feel the pressure. Everyday that passed brought OWL and NEWT exams closer. Homework was becoming excruciating and Gabrielle was hardly able to se Harry with every passing week.

With his lessons with Snape and Dumbledore respectively, his Quidditch practices, and most importantly, his studies, the banded pair saw each other only at breakfast and lunch anymore.

It was one of the reasons she was looking forward to the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Harry had stopped her after lunch on the Friday before and asked he if she would like to go.

"Of course I would. I haven't even gotten to see you in a month now." She said with a bright smile. Harry gave her one of his apologetic smiles, but she cut him off before he could attempt to explain his absence.

"Stop." She said, pressing a delicate hand to his cheek. "I know. Let's get through this next week and then we can spend some time catching up."

"Definitely." Harry smiled, still holding her hand to his cheek as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a brief kiss, but held the promise of more. She smiled as he rushed off for his next class.

The week leading up to the Hogsmeade weekend found Gabrielle working to near exhaustion to make sure that she would have no homework or anything that needed done over the weekend so she could maximize her time with Harry. Before she went to sleep on Friday night, she triple checked to make sure everything was done, and even asked Hermione to review everything to make sure she would be free to spend as much time with Harry as possible.

Gabrielle had awoken early Saturday to make sure she would be presentable for her date with Harry. She showered, and then spent extra time on her hair and a bit of makeup before getting dressed. It was still too cold for a skirt or shorts, so she slipped into her tightest jeans and put on a button up blouse which was then covered by a form fitting jumper that accentuated her chest.

When she felt she was presentable she went to the common room to wait for Harry who was only a moment or two behind her. He greeted her with a gentle, chaste, but loving kiss. That was when she saw the very dark circles under his eyes.

"Mon dieu, are you alright. You look terrible." She said, reaching up to caress his cheek. He gave her a tired looking smile.

"I'm alright. Just tired."

"You've been training to hard." Hermione said as she came down the stairs and saw Harry and Gabrielle together. "Dumbledore's working you too hard, and you need some rest."

"Hermione's right. Maybe it would be best if we cancelled so you could get some sleep." Gabrielle suggested, but Harry was shaking his head before she had finished.

"I haven't gotten to spend hardly any time with you since Christmas. I don't know when the next chance will be, and I miss my girlfriend." Harry said pointedly. Both Hermione and Gabrielle smiled at this and Gabrielle reluctantly nodded that she would allow him to go out. They waited for Ron, who Harry assured them was right behind him, and along with Neville and Ginny who had shown up, headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Gabrielle couldn't help but worry as Harry ate. He was clearly awake, but he didn't appear to be as alert as she knew him to be normally. He almost appeared to be in a daze until his second cup of tea. She hadn't spent much time in the Gryffindor Common Room lately, choosing to study with Luna as often as possible. Without Harry being there, Gabrielle had felt a bit like a lame gazelle on the plains of the Serengeti.

Now Gabrielle was wondering if perhaps she had been in the common room more, she might have been more aware of what had been happening with Harry.

"Are you certain you want to go to the village?" Gabrielle asked as Harry slowly ate. "We could stay here and spend time together just the same."

"I'm fine." Harry said again, looking at her with a smile. "I don't want to waste a day away sleeping."

Gabrielle leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "I could lay with you. It might be more fun to spend a day in bed together."

Harry's fork clanged loudly on his plate as he dropped it, causing a few heads to turn and take in his new bright red complexion.

"What did you say?" Ginny asked, stifling her laughter.

"Just made a suggestion on how we could spend the day together." Gabrielle shrugged.

"You may have broken him." Hermione noted.

"No, he's still got a pulse." Gabrielle smiled. "And he's still conscious. If I had broken him, we'd likely be floating him to the hospital."

"You are…" Harry huffed as he regained control of himself.

"Yes my love?" Gabrielle batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"EVIL!" Harry gasped.

"And you love it." Gabrielle replied, pulling him down so she could kiss him.

"I'm so glad I'm not spending the day with you two." Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't know if I could stomach watching you two go at it all day."

"Who are you going with?" Hermione asked interestedly. Ron's face started to color a bit and he shrugged, focusing intently on the food on his plate.

"Who are you going with?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Ginny and Neville." Hermione said brightly.

"Actually, I made other plans." Ginny remarked, coloring a bit, though not as bad as her older brother. "I' told Dean I would go with him."

Ron's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes. He was about to speak when Ginny cut him off.

"If I hear one word out of you Ron, I swear I will get the twins to give me some of those nudist nougats, or whatever, and have the house elves slip them in your dinner." Ginny glowered. Ron looked like he wanted to argue when a petite pretty girl came over and tapped Ron on the shoulder. He turned and the glare melted away to be replaced by a small smile.

The girl was slim and curvy with shoulder length wispy strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had an easy smile on her face as she bent down to get Ron's attention.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked softly. Ron nodded, gulped the remainder of his pumpkin juice, said goodbye and shot up from the table to follow the girl out of the Great Hall.

"Who was that?" Harry asked, watching Ron and the girl walk away.

"Morag McDougal." Hermione stammered. "She's in Ravenclaw. When did they start seeing each other?"

"About two weeks ago." Neville said gently. "He helped her out with a couple of Slytherins and they just started talking."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"You've missed a bit." Neville shrugged. "With all your training, you're hardly around anymore. We all miss you, but I think Ron misses you most." Neville glanced at Gabrielle and snickered. "Well second most."

"What could they even have in common?" Hermione asked, still watching where Ron and Morag had disappeared.

"Well, for starters, Morag's family is rather on the poor side. She's got three sisters and a brother, and they're all older than she is. Also… she's a fan of the Cannons."

"Whoa." Ginny said with shock. "It's like fate or something. I mean, I can't think of anyone with half a brain that would admit to liking the Cannons."

"Well good for them." Gabrielle said with a approving nod.

"So, I guess that it's just us then?" Neville asked. Hermione turned still looking shocked over what she had seen and gave a nod. Then her brain re-engaged and she smiled.

"Yes, and we'll have fun. I promise not to spend too much time in the bookstore." She promised.

They all got up together and journeyed down to the village together before splitting up. Harry took Gabrielle's hand and they started for Apothecary. Gabrielle wanted to get a few potion ingredients that she was running short on.

"You know, we can hurry and get what we need and go back to the castle." Gabrielle offered.

"I told you I'm fine." Harry chuckled. "I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright."

"You don't look like it, and you staggering a bit Harry." Gabrielle argued. "If you don't get some proper rest you're going to wind up in the hospital wing, and I know how much you enjoy that."

"I want to spend the day with you. I promise that I will go to bed early tonight."

"I wasn't totally joking before.' Gabrielle smiled a bit shyly. "I wouldn't be opposed to spending the day with you in your bed."

Harry's eyes started to bulge and Gabrielle laughed.

"I didn't say we'd be doing anything. I just meant that we could spend the day together and you could rest."

"That's not spending time together. That's you babysitting me to make sure I go to sleep." Harry argued.

"If that's what it takes." Gabrielle shrugged.

"I have been busting my arse over the last month and I've barely seen you or any of my friends. I want a day with you without having to rush off to practice or training or lessons. A few hours with you alone."

"That's sweet Harry, but I'm really worried about you." Gabrielle said, giving Harry a look that made him realize she was going to push until he gave in.

"Ok, how about, we get our shopping done, have lunch and then we'll go back to the castle early and you can watch me sleep?" Harry compromised. Gabrielle smiled and hugged him tightly.

"But, when I wake up, no matter what time it is, you and I go have dinner in the kitchens together."

"This I like." Gabrielle smiled, kissing him deeply. Harry held her tight until she broke the kiss and pulled away. Harry rolled his tired eyes at Gabrielle's glee at having gotten her way.

They went in and out of a few shops, with Harry lingering in a few to drag out the day. Gabrielle caught on to his ploy after the second shop. She wasn't stupid enough to believe Harry was that interested in inks and quills as to examined them individually.

They went to lunch at the Three Broomsticks and found a quiet table in a corner. After they ordered, Gabrielle reached across the table to take her boyfriend's hands in hers.

"I take it your training has been hard."

Harry shrugged.

"Snape has always been tough to deal with. He's really demanding, and if I don't get it right, he loves to tell me how pathetic I am. He's threatened to stop training me I don't know how many times. At least he gives me pain killing potion now."

Gabrielle eyed him and he waved off her questioning look.

"Dumbledore's lessons have been interesting. It's mostly transfiguration, but he's shown me some really interesting charms. He's also kept me informed on stuff. He's certain that things will come to a head very soon."

"Have you ever thought about what might happen when it's all over?' Gabrielle asked curiously. "I mean, once the war's over. What do you think you'll do?"

Harry shrugged again. Madam Rosemerta delivered their lunch with a smile and slipped away.

Gabrielle began cutting her chicken while Harry dug into his fish.

"I guess it depends on when it ends. If I'm still in school, I'll finish, obviously. But if it's later, I don't know. I thought about becoming an auror, but after my lessons with Snape and fighting this war… I don't think I want that. In all honesty, I think I'd like to travel. See the world a bit. I just feel like it would be nice to do some things I always wanted to." Harry said wistfully.

Gabrielle couldn't help but smile at that. She knew how isolated and confined Harry had been throughout his life. She couldn't blame him for wanting to see the world and do all the things he'd never been allowed to.

"Of course, I'd have to wait until you finished school as well."

Gabrielle looked up suddenly. "You'd wait for me?"

Harry leaned in and lowered his voice. "I couldn't very well run off and leave my magic wife behind. I don't think our bond would like that."

Gabrielle reached across and slapped his hand playfully.

"Seriously, it wouldn't be much fun to do all that on my own. I'd like it more if I could share it with you." Harry said with a soft smile that made Gabrielle swoon a bit.

"Where would you want to go?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly.

"Maybe this summer we could plan that trip together."

"That's a great idea." Harry nodded. "We could asked your parents and Sirius about different places and maybe map our future journey."

"What would you do while I'm still in school? I'm still two years behind you."

"Maybe I could play Quidditch until you graduated. That would keep my busy enough." Harry shrugged. "It would need to be something I could walk away from pretty easily. Of course, There's always the chance that I won't make it…"

"I don't want to hear that from you." Gabrielle said sternly. "I don't want to hear anything of the sort, are we clear? You are strong, and you have me, and Hermione and Ron and Ginny, and so many people behind you. Plus, you have an extra reserve of magic now with me and our bond. I will give every ounce of my magic to you to help defeat this monster, so I don't want to hear any sort of doubt from you."

Harry could only smile now. Gabrielle's glower softened and she nodded to his plate.

"Now finish your lunch so I can get you in bed." She winked, and Harry could only stare at her for a moment.

"You do know what happens to me when you talk like that, don't you?"

"Why do you think I do it?" Gabrielle smirked.

"Fleur told you too, didn't she." Harry accused.

"She may have mentioned what happens to boys lower regions when you mention taking them to bed. It was actually the Grand Mother who really explained it all, and even suggested we experiment."

Harry dropped his fork again.

* * *

"Kreacher had it in his nest." Sirius said as he tossed a small box to Dumbledore. The two were standing in the study of Sirius' family home in London. He was looking around with clear disgust on his face. "I still can't believe it was here all this time."

"Did he say how he came to possess it?" Dumbledore asked.

"My brother." Sirius's tone softened. "Turns out he wasn't as wonderful as my mother believed. Sounded like something happened and Regulus saw Voldemort for what he truly was. Kreacher helped put the locket in its original hiding place on Regulus' orders, and helped my brother retrieve it. Regulus order Kreacher to destroy it, but he couldn't manage it. He was heartbroken over it. Dam elf always loved Regulus more than anyone else."

"We should be thankful for his devotion." Dumbledore said, peering into the box and the somewhat innocuous locket resting inside.

"That thing feels… wrong.' Sirius said eyeing the box. "I still can't believe something like that was in Harry all those years."

"Were it not for his mother's sacrifice, the fragment could have taken over his personality, and perhaps even rid Harry's body of his soul." Dumbledore said as he replaced the box's lid.

"Thanks god for small miracles." Sirius shuddered. "Any word on the others?"

"I have heard from William Weasley. He has spoken to the head of the goblin nation in regards to our situation. They have agreed to audit all vaults of any family associated with Death Eater activity. He claims we might have news in the next few weeks. Kingsley and Nymphadora reported last night that the orphanage is gone, but they are going to search Little Hangelton tonight. I am hopeful that perhaps he hid something in his family's home. He was resurrected there, and was in hiding for nearly a year there. Elphias has offered to go to Albania, but I do not believe we will find anything there. This leaves only Hogwarts to search."

"You don't honestly believe he would have hidden one of those… abominations at the school, do you?" Sirius looked aghast.

"Unfortunately, I do. As to where…" Dumbledore could only shrug.

"We're getting closer to the end, aren't we?" Sirius asked, though he didn't sound enthusiastic at all. In fact, he sounded afraid.

"I fear that we are. We will soon need to begin planning for the final confrontation. Harry is growing quite adept and I am confident he will be able to keep Lord Voldemort at bay long enough for the rest of us to spring our trap. Soon, Sirius, Soon, Harry will be free from this burden at last, and free to live the life he chooses. And I will be free to rest as well."


End file.
